Life Long Papercut
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Yoko is a new student at Cross Academy who rapidly makes friends with Zero and Yuki. As the days progress, Yoko's 'life long papercut' is only affected by her memories, but when will her negatvity erase? Rated M for some inappropriate content.
1. Day1

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Day 1_

That's all on the paper, day1. I clutch the miniature slate my mom gave me years ago and furrow my brows. _Stupid__test,__Cross__Academy__is__supposedly__difficult,__yet__this__is__so__impossible!_I kick the upper right table leg and snap my pen in half, spraying ink all over myself. Everything…everything now happened because of my decisions in my life…I try not to think about them, but they just keep pushing their way back up. I stare at the sheet and huff. Day1, that's all I hear in my life. Day1 of birth, day1 of suffering, day1 of being an older sister, day1 of dating, day1 of freak hood, day1 of friendship, day1 after the day1 of no more friendship, day1 of a journal, day1 of a scrapbook, day1 for Christmas, day1 of no mom, day1 of no dad, day1 of a step mother, day1 of a step father from the step mother, day1 of not saying anything in order anymore, which begins now, and day1 of Cross Academy, a supposed day1 at least.

I'm usually well organized, but when it comes to the day1's, I mumble out things in a fury of which they come to mind. When it comes to information, I'm alphabetical. That thought grants me an idea and I scribble out the day1. I write next to it 'All About Me', since I just have to describe something I'm familiar with, and day1s' are the second most familiar thing to me. What do I know better than myself, though? I underline it and draw circles along the margin for bullet points. I yawn a bit and scribble down everything in alphabetical order. The pen manages to write the first four things, and then dies out of ink loss. I lift up the paper and stare at my handiwork.

**All About Me**

Artistic

Asthma

Athletic

Claustrophobic

I sigh and look at the clock, seeing it is noon. I pick up the schedule and rise from my seat, hoping nobody from the Day Class will spot me when they enter. I rest the paper on the desk and clutch the little slate (or white charred block) firmly, a tear leaking out. That day was awful, when I saw my mom die, but the past is the past, and I will always have her in my memory. I ruffle my brunette bob, sighing at the thought of school. Why was my life so unorganized these days? Clutching the rose gun I always carry at my hip, I tug the handle of the door open to walk into the noisy hall. Thankfully, no one is spotting me, so I snake between some love dazed whackos and bump into the back of someone. I try to duck out of sight, but he turns and unfortunately, spots me. I shiver and dart past; panting and feeling the halls close in. The halls are smaller to what I'm used to, so it suffocates me. I skid to a stop when something catches my attention, a young girl with a light brown bob of hair and warm brown eyes hiding behind a few stray strands. Her expression is as nice as the first and last person I befriended, which makes me choke a bit. I shake my head and resume my dash. I burst out the doors and breathe in the pleasant scent of the open air. I take out my inhaler and take a bit, trying to get the stuffy air out of my lungs. I shake my head again and clutch the rose gun.

Roses of chaos, I like to say, because it gives me contemplation that roses aren't only for beauty, but the evil of their thorns. Being in contact with one of the thorns, I understand why it's chaos. All that blood, the deep cut…it attracted a vampire of course, and my mom fended it off. I slap my forehead at the memory and cut my lower lip deeply with a fang. No, I'm not a vampire, but life gone wrong. Yeah, my dad was human, and so was my mom, but a vampire was sick enough to try it. I'm not sure if he's still alive, but I hate him, with all the energy I can carry. My teal eyes stare at the dirt and my dark brunette locks droop down. They shake and jerk as I take two steps forward. My ankle feels like it's snapping, so I tilt my head a bit so I can see the cause. My rose gun went off. I hurl it out of the holster and throw it away, angry with the cause that my dad's caput. Why I even kept it is a mystery to me, I guess I want to avenge him by killing the son of a B*TCH who ended his life with the thing that spilt his blood. As much as that is suicide, I delay.

I glance up and shake the pain off my ankle, doing what looks like trying to shake off a prying hand off my ankle. I stroll forward and trace an '8' on my forearm. I drag out one of my drawing pads and snatch out a spare pen that's near extinction. I draw a simple tilted square then get an idea in my head. I walk over to a tree and cross my legs. I pin the pad to the tree with a hair pin and draw a frame around the square. The pattern is the basic floral pattern with vines spreading across. I make sure it pops out a bit then get to work on the image concealed inside the mirror. I bend the curves around the girl's cheekbones, representing the deep inning. The hair curls inward at the jaw line, making a small bob. Three strands curve in front of her left sea green eye and her pale skin contains only one light freckle on the left corner of her porcelain colored lips. Her neck is thin and her collarbone peaks out from her black summer dress with puffy short sleeves and a white flower on the base of the stout neckline. Small, silver hoop earrings pierce through her earlobes which are just barely hidden from sight and her lips are straight with stern. She's about fourteen, a young one. A white scar stretches from under her right collarbone where it connects with the left and up to just above the point where her left collarbone meets the connecting bone. Her eyebrows are thin and bent at the 'pitiful' stage, while her nose is thin and small, slightly upturned to make the end resemble a small button. Her neck is bare and the trees behind her are dropping sickly yellowish orange leaves. They're shriveled up and swaying gently to the dry grass below. I sketch the leaves in motion and quickly add one last thing; the pencil in her hand that traces the mirror. I erase a few lines and draw the pencil where the point is, making it look like the girl in the picture was drawing the mirror. I draw the bark the mirror hangs on and add a small orange ribbon on the girl's right index finger. I stiffen and blow a kiss to the sketch, making the girl inside the mirror stiffen. I unpin the mirror, the girl inside doing the same, and the scene behind her changes from the low bark of the trees and the path to no roots and the path erased.

You see, every time I draw a self portrait and like it, I blow a kiss at it and it reflects everything I or whoever is holding it, like a mirror. Of course, if I move the mirror, the image behind the mirror changes as well. Right now, my image is captivated within, and a tear leaks down my cheeks. Sure, the lines of the pencil I used changes color to match that of my world, but it'll never smooth out into the real texture of my life. It bears a striking resemblance, but two white tick marks obscure the distribution of the edge of my right platform. I sigh, the portrait reflecting it, and I hold it up, keeping still. A boy is walking this way, except his uniform isn't black, but white. His hair is deep brown and droops down to his shoulders in croppy strands. His eyes are deep brown, but near mahogany. I shut the pad and stiffen, knowing the pale boy behind me is obviously a vampire, being half myself. I trace the white scar of the collarbone twice for luck and grip the block, nervous. Vampires are known for their rough nature, so I barely trust them, no more than myself by the way. I glance down at the cream ballet shoes I adore and the pale trim of the pitch black dress that ends at my mid-shin. I stare at the thin muscles of my legs and then the tiny waist I so own. I glance at the wavy trim of the short, miniscule-puffy sleeves that add to the fact that I'm much like an eight-year-old, the way I act. I twirl my thighs a bit to ruffle the skirt and bound forward to look for the headmaster. A large hand grips my upper right arm and I stop, my lips pressing together. I slide my irises to the right of my eyes and take in the elegant appearance of the vampire holding me in place.

"What are you doing alone in a place like this?" he asks his tone smooth and deep.

I raise my left hand to point to the big building that contains the head master, and then shuffle through my bag with the single hand for the transfer papers. I grip a dagger, which I drop back before I accidentally drag it out, a candy cane probably poisoned by my step-mom, a small pumpkin I carved a anemone into, the rose gun, which I believed to be cursed to return to me until I commit the deed of shooting my father's murderer, a human finger, which I have no idea how that got in there, the essay that my original teacher presented to the headmaster here and landed me a spot, my tiny white kitten with sparkling blue eyes, Snowy, a bow, my blood tablet case, a human pistol, which can also harm me (it's unfair I can get killed by either vampire or human exterminators), a flute (my bag is 1' in height and 6" in width, yet it bulges slightly), my lunch for the evening (probably poisoned), and finally, the folder with my papers. I drag it out, Snowy pouncing onto my arm, and I present them to him, staring at Snowy.

"_Get__off,__Snowy,__" _I think.

She pounces onto my foot and digs her claws into my wounded ankle. I'm a telepathic half-breed who can make paintings come to life and Snowy is a healing, immortal kitten who seems a year old. In actuality, we're the same age, so we're both fourteen. Every twenty years, she ages one, but she'll stop when she hits the ten year point. As the tingling sensation of her healing claw spreads throughout my ankle, the boy scans the papers to identify my purpose for being here. I scratch the back of the tiny kitten's left ear and ruffle my skirt a bit, making sure my legs were covered properly. Snowy hisses at something behind me and I tighten my lips, making them snow white.

"_Behave,__" _I think in a hiss.

She continues and I shift my irises to the left of my eyes, seeing there was another white uniformed vampire a few feet behind the one examining my papers. His hair was blond and his blue eyes were joking. His skin was pale and he was tall, but not as tall as the mahogany eyed vamp behind me. I huff and move my irises to Snowy, my head never budging.

"_It__'__s__just__a__vampire,__" _I sigh inside my head.

"_Nothing__'__s__wrong__with__that__sentence?__" _Snowy hisses towards me.

"_Nothing is wrong with the sentence, Snowy. Why don't you go to the headmaster's office and just wait by the door, will you?"_

Snowy meows and licks my ankle. She bounds off and the folder appears in my bag again. I kneel down and pick up the white bag off the ground and poke the bulge slightly, making a bullet shoot out of the end. Oops. I stand up and walk to Cross's office, the bag gently swaying by my side. I pick through the bag again, nearly blowing my head off when I gently move the rose gun to the side and the trigger latches onto some piece of rope I attached to the inside of the bag. I drag out that essay and sigh.

"_What__the__he**__does__the__professor__see__in__this?__" _I think. It's just some story I made up!

**My Miracle**

_It was a simple night; my head rushing with blood as I stared at the mark of a wolf sprawled all over my wrist. Head flung hard against the walk, legs torn off, I felt like dying. Nobody noticed, nobody came, and I was left here to perish all by myself, orphaned and my heart torn to miniscule shreds by the love of my life. I felt, with a shaking hand, at my throat, which was cut deep by the wolf fangs and the blood pulsing out as if I was contagious. What hope was there for me? Bleeding out, feeling the small alley close in on me, and shadows from the Underworld skip about, taunting me and waiting until my absolute sufferable death to drag me down. I prayed I'd at least be sent up, so I could see my brother again, which the thought only made me cry. I was a mess. Sprawled all over, a cripple, and my emotions never hid, they just kept on rising to the surface and making my existence a living hole. Thunder crackled above the roof tops, and lightening nearly missed me and enflamed a shattered wooden crate. I shut my eyes and felt the warm touch of the flames creep onto the puddles of blood next to my arm. I cried out in pain, sorrow, and fright, when I was picked up. I closed my eyes and tried to push off, able to accept the idea of death, when I opened my eyes to a handsome pale face. His eyes were kind, worried, and emerald green. His short, croppy raven hair was matted against his neck with sweat as he ran, and he was my age; seventeen. He was panting and dodging obstacles as he dashed for the hospital I currently reside in. I hugged his neck and sputtered out blood onto my black shirt, the crimson flowing down the cloth. He hugged me to his chest harder and pushed himself harder. I heard howling and jumped a bit, making him stumble a bit. He groaned and cursed under his breath, glaring at his feet. I opened my mouth to speak, but the louder howl shut me up. He ran faster and I heard snarling, the metallic snapping of carnivorous fangs, and the repeated beating of paws against the stone walk. I screamed, which resulted to a minor squeak, and he sped up, desperate to save a life._

"_What's wrong with you?" I whispered. "Ditch me already and save yourself!"_

_He simply shook his head. "I can't leave somebody to die, especially alone. That's the cruelest thing a human can do."_

"_Yeah, well, I'd forgive you if you'd just PUT ME DOWN!"_

_He kept his grip on me and I heard the snapping of fangs fall down upon his shin. He screamed in pain and I grabbed at the wolf, tearing him off. I wrestled myself off, knowing full well that I couldn't walk, and crawled to the next wolf, this one with blood stained fur._

"_Want another go, mister?" I snarled. "Come and get me! I'm near death anyways!"_

_The wolf howled and lurched at me. I gripped a pipe wrench that was on the walk of an alley next to me and flung it down hard on the wolf's head. The blood from the shattered skull launched out and stained my snow skin. My platinum locks wear stained with yet more crimson as I kept up the fatal assault. The boy wretched the wrench out of my grip and threw it away. The wolf was long dead, the blood flooding the street around its cold and limp body. Surprisingly, he picked me up once again and ran inside the hospital building. I stared at him as he panted; sweat dripping down his brow bone. I tilted my head and he looked down at my face._

"_What?" he snapped._

"_I just slaughtered a wolf, and you're still keeping this up," I muttered._

"_Yeah, if it was a human, I'd still do it," he stated. "Not everyone deserves to die, not even some criminals."_

_That sentence gave me some hope. I looked at the ceiling; knowing full well he was following my gaze. I smirked and nestled my head into his chest. My brother was up there, and he apparently heard my prayer. He sent me a friend; my own miracle._

Come on; is that Academy worthy to you? Mister Cross seems to think that it is. I bump into something and refuse to look up at the face looking down at me. I simply sidestep and someone grips the back of my neckline, keeping me in place. I jerk my body forward but the person repeats the step again. I blankly look up to the path in front of me; I swing my arm around and backslap the person holding me. I stiffen to see a brown haired boy with the Day Class uniform of black and white trim, glass pushed up to the brim of the nose. I turn around and begin walking again, wiping off dust on my sleeves and sliding my irises down to my ankle. It's healed perfectly, but there's a little cross etched into the skin; a side effect of the healing. I huff, knowing it'd be at least a week before it completely disappeared and kept moving on, my irises centering and my mind fading from Earth and into the world I like to call 'La La Land'.

My mind skips from the subject of death to flowers, to summer to winter, to cold to fire, to act to magic, to games to work, and finally to school to blood, that warm, sticky blood. I stop dead in my tracks and slide my irises up to scan the building in front of me. The door is pulled open from the other side and a blonde, grown man with glasses and a green poncho, scarf thing wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He gestures me in and I stroll in, the same blank look on my face ever since I made that portrait. My mood swings make even myself curious, but it's not like I control them that much. Sure, I could get angry if I want to, but sticking my tongue down someone's throat? That's completely the mood swings. The pale block is still firm in my grasp and the headmaster leads me to his office. A boy, maybe seventeen or sixteen, is sitting in the left chair in front of the desk and he glances at us. Unlike me, he moves his head. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, scowling at the headmaster.

"How old is she?" he inquires.

"She's fourteen, Zero," the headmaster replies. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah," Zero snaps, "why I have to do this!"

"Because Yuki is busy," the headmaster calmly replies. "Give her a chance; she's not a big troublemaker."

That's only what the teacher told him. I never spoke to a human since…two years ago. I only speak to Snowy once in a while, and I just read minds, not really pay attention. The day I talk to a human again is day1 of a second friendship. Two years ago was day1 of no more friendship and day1 of freak hood. I grip the block tighter with the force that could snap a human neck and glue myself to the spot I stand on and the headmaster walks behind his desk, folding his hands, resting his elbows on the desk, and laying his chin flat on the hands.

"Are you going to sit down?" the headmaster asks.

I remain standing. "He asked you a question," Zero snarls.

"Now, Zero…" the headmaster sighs.

Zero relaxes and turns to the floor, his expression annoyed. "Just saying she should learn some respect…"

The headmaster sighs and faces me, smiling. "So, let's get to know you better. Why don't we start with your specialties?"

I blankly stare at him and toss the bag to him. He peeks in and draws out the two pistols and raises a brow. "Not really safe, now is it?" he faces me.

I keep my position, almost a statue if I wasn't breathing. He sighs and sets them down. He shuffles through and nods his head in approval. He zips it up and rests the guns pointing away from everyone and on the surface of the desk. Zero glances at the rose gun in curiosity. The headmaster clears his throat and smiles at me. "What's your name?"

I continue to not move and he sighs, digging out my papers and flipping to my name. "Yoko, 'Positive Child'; that's a pretty name, Yoko."

"I think the parents were being sarcastic," Zero snickers.

"Now, Zero, I wouldn't be so rude to Yoko here," the headmaster advises. "She's been through a rough road."

"I doubt that," Zero snaps.

It's weird how negative this guy can be. I mean, I have my happy moments, I just choose to be stern and serious. I blankly look forward, not moving a millimeter, and remind myself of two years ago. That treacherous B*TCH still makes my heart flame with hatred. Zero wouldn't understand that, what that B*TCH did is inexcusable. Yet again, I guess my reaction was also off the radar as well…

"Yoko, it says here you have ADHD, is that correct?" the headmaster interrogates.

I blankly look ahead and he sighs. "Just give up on trying forcing her to talk, headmaster," Zero grunts. "She's obviously not talking."

The door opens and a girl runs in. I recognize her as that friendly girl I saw while I was running earlier, but she was smiling, not panting as if she just ran away from a cheetah. "Sorry…I'm…late…"

"Good, you're here!" Zero stands. "Now I don't have to look over the newbie."

The girl raises a brow and removes her hands from her knees. "What newbie?"

The headmaster directs me and she turns. She mouths 'oh' and presents a hand. "Hello! I'm Yuki Cross, but you can just call me Yuki."

I ponder about whether I should talk or not. She's nice, and the look on Zero's face would be priceless! I grip her hand with the one without the block, and Zero cocks his head. "Hello, I'm Yoko. I'm glad I get to meet you!"

Now Zero was confused. _"__What__the__He**__just__happened?__" _he thinks.

"_Simple,__" _I think in reply, connecting to his mind, _"__she__'__s__nice,__you__'__re__grumpy.__"_

He stumbles back into the chair and grips his head. Yuki looks over at him and raises a brow. "A-Are you alright, Zero?" she asks, obviously worried.

"He just thinks he's crazy," I inform. "I can tell."

She smirks at me. "Can you really tell?"

"Well," I shrug, "I'm telepathic. Of course I can."

Zero and the headmaster stare at me. Yuki just smiles and giggles a bit. "That's nice, must be really useful."

I shrug and twiddle with the ribbon on my right index finger. Zero stares at me and simply blinks. I skip over to the corner of the room and pick up a vacant stool. I set it in between the two chairs and I motion Yuki to sit down in the right. She does this and I face the headmaster, who shakes his head and smiles.

"So, do you have ADHD?" he asks. I raise my hand and tilt it right and left, showing a 'maybe a little'. He smiles at the co-operation and thumbs through the papers. He stops at one point and looks back at me. "Who are your parents?"

I frown and blink. Yuki bites her lip a bit and laughs nervously. "Dad, I don't think you should ask that…"

"It's to make sure that nobody did something to claim her when they're not her real parents," he shrugs.

I twiddle my thumbs and look down at the block. "My parents died."

He frowns and sighs. "Do you have any guardians?"

I think about lying, but I guess I forgot to snap the connection between Zero and I. He looks down at me, sympathetic, and looks at the file. I hear him think the names as he reads them: Tama Ai and Makoto Ai. Yoshino, my younger sister, is also mentioned, but my real parents, Sakura Shino and Matsu Shino, are not. I grip my skirt in frustration and Zero still can read my thoughts. _Tama,__that__B*TCH__…_

"Yeah," I regretfully admit. "They're Tama and Makoto Ai."

The headmaster checks the paper and thumbs it again. He looks up, and I guess he has yet another question. "Where are you transferring from?"

"Toomey Cent," I shrug.

He checks it and raises a brow. "Are you positive?" I nod. "Must be an error…"

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Tariku School for the Troubled is what is said here."

Yuki glances at me and Zero raises a brow. I grow red in the face. Okay, just because I went their for one year does not mean that's where I came from! "They must've thought that was this year."

He raises a brow. "Why would you be sent there, may I ask?"

"Dad, that's sort of rude," Yuki sighs.

"No, actually it's just to see what sort of person I am," I mutter. "I went there because I took something a bit too far is all…"

I snap the connection before Zero can find out what I did. He blinks and looks out the window, sighing. "Are we done here? She has to be shown around you know."

"I thought you didn't want to do that?" the headmaster crosses his arms, smirking.

"I change my mind. Yuki, why don't you go do what you were before?" Zero faces her.

"I'm done," she shrugs.

I hear something shatter. Snowy did it again I guess. "I think you're list just filled up again," I giggle.

She walks out and Snowy bounds into my lap, purring and glass resting on her fur. She's lucky she didn't actually take any of them inside herself. Zero stands and faces me. "Come on, Yoko."

I jump onto my feet and pick up my bag, following him as he walked out. Day1 of Cross University, day1 of friendship, day1 of talking to humans again, and day1 of peace at last; this might turn out to be a good day.

**A.N:****What ****do ****you ****think?****If ****you ****have ****any ****comments, ****just ****review ****and ****I****'****ll ****update ****sooner ****or ****later, ****I ****have, ****like, ****a ****ton ****of ****ideas ****for ****fan****fictions ****so ****I ****stop ****one ****and ****work ****on ****the ****other, ****so ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****what ****I ****might ****do ****before ****my ****next ****update. ****Anyways, ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****Chapter****1:****Day1!**


	2. Once, There Was Hope

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Once, There Was Hope_

Once, there was hope. Once, there was a girl, a girl with everything. She had a four year younger sister who had beautiful white hair and sea-green eyes that flicker every light in the world. She had parents, one female with brown hair and sea-green eyes, teal glasses to go over. Her skin was pale, as if made of moonlight, and her wear was usually one for winter; a wool sweater, jeans, hiking boots, a scarf, all of which blended with each other. The other was the male, who had an accident when he was younger with radiation. His scar over his right red eye was proof enough. The left was sea-green, which drew the female's attention one day. He had his hair shaved off and he was lean, but tall and strong. He was a boxer, a wrestler, a soldier, and then went to coaching sports. He was the best father ever. It's alright he wasn't mine. My father was a friendly pureblood, with black lean hair, a tall thin posture, and an alluring grin. He always had the scent of peppermint lurking on his breath, and he was nice, even when he downgraded to a Level E because of a misunderstanding. Once, there was hope, sure, but he shattered it. I was three, yet I recall it all perfectly. The sun was bounding off my skin in playful rays. Mrs. Matura was playing a friendly game of 'Peek-a-boo', when Mr. Matura burst into the back of the house, his hands covering his face and his body trembling. Mrs. Matura screamed and shielded me, staring at her husband with fright.

"Akihito…" she trembled.

Shino, if you haven't figured it out, is my second dad's last name. At this time, she was Sakura Matura. My REAL dad, he was Akihito Matura, a nice one at heart. He trembled and slammed his hands on the ground, his eyes crimson and his fangs out. I felt at my own; the ones I couldn't hide; and I smiled at him, making him uplift the right corner of his mouth.

"Daddy is home Mommy!" I cheered.

"Honey, stay back," she warned me.

I stared up at her. "Did you and Daddy have a fight?"

I glanced at my dad and a stray tear leaked down his pale cheek. I tugged on Mom's sleeve when something caught my attention; the scent of vampires. She looked down at me and the door shot open. Two grabbed Dad and wrestled him to the ground, forcing his eyes to remain up. They went for Mom, but I kicked them away.

"Who are you?" I demanded. _A __lot __of __spunk __for __a __three __year __old, __I __know._"Stay away from us!"

They swatted me away and did the one thing I thought the cruelest; they tortured Mom in front of Dad while he couldn't do anything.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" he begged, tears streaming down.

"Then admit your wrongs!" one of the vampires scolded.

"I DID NOTHING!" he argued.

That day, my mom got five scars on her wrists, neck, and ankles, 4:5 out of beating. When I was five, my mom died. How it happened was simply my trying to be the biggest. I got in the way and Mom tried to defend me. Oh how wrong that turned out! In her dying breath, she told me that I was brave, but my timing needed work. I laughed and cried at the same time, making her grin slightly. She always loved tears of joy, but she knew mine were half sorrow, half joy, like me, half vampire, half human. She gripped my hand and I felt her slip something. Her last breath, her last words, made me cry every time I thought of them.

"This was your father's, keep it with you, and every time you're able to feel it pulse, think of us."

I feel a tear leek down my cheek and I look up at Yuki, who's bickering with Zero. I chuckle to myself and shove my hands in my bag, trying to find the pad. I clutch something, which fires a bullet at my foot, so I laugh at myself and keep looking. I barely notice Yuki and Zero staring at me. I smirk wider and drag out the drawing pad. Yuki walks next to me and looks inside, seeing Snowy pop her head out. She giggles and observes the drawing pad's cover. My dad's picture is tapped on, and my mom is next to him. It's when they went to their college ball, and that was five years before my mom was tortured and my dad was taken away. Dad's hair is still shoulder length and lean against his neck. His eyes are shut as he's laughing, hugging my mom's shoulders tightly with his right arm. She has her head leaning on his shoulder, covered by a tuxedo coat. Her glasses are still the same teal color as my eyes and her skin is as near pale as his own. Her sea-green eyes flicker some deep emotion I can only identify as affection and her brown hair is not in a bob, like mine, but flows off past her shoulders and ends at her chest. Her dress is a deep crimson, off-shoulder ball gown with a black rose at the left side of her neckline. She's facing the camera, but her irises are directed at my dad, a small grin spread on her lips. This picture reminds me when I was happy, happy and not abused.

I guess it started when my second father was killed when I was six eight years ago. He was playing with his two-year-old as I frolicked in the daisy patches. The scent of vampires lurked along the grounds, but I couldn't make it out. Ai, one of Matsu's workers, knocked on the door and Matsu went to answer it. Yoshino, my two-year-old half sister, crawled over and tugged on my skirt, nervous looking. I cradled her in my arms and she cried. I widened my eyes and sniffed the air; blood, lots of it as well. I sat her on the grass and dashed inside, gasping as Ai kept stabbing my father. He had a mad look in his eyes, and he was obviously jealous of something. I grabbed the rose gun out of the cabinet and fired, making him turn. When it landed, it didn't work. He chuckled and stood up, a bloody knife clutched in his right hand. That's when I learned that vampire killing weapons DO NOT work on humans. I ran outside, leaving Matsu. I cradled up Yoshino and tried to get away, but he…he grabbed me in the rear and I froze. He dragged me all the way to his home and Tama, his wife, was delighted to have kids to torture. I've live with those murderous B*STARDS for near a decade, and I haven't killed Makoto yet. However, I said 'As much as that's suicide, I delay' a while ago, meaning I have to _commit __suicide _in order to avenge Matsu. I left him there to die, I let him suffer, and I allowed him to be stabbed to death by some jealous worker. Six years after that, two years ago when I was twelve, Yoshino and I went to school for the first time. Since she was only eight, we had to be in the same class; sixth grade. She was smart for her age, straight A's all the way. I got the same, but it wasn't 95% or higher, it was 98% or higher. At the end of our time in sixth grade, since Tama is a prideful B*TCH and said we were to take the over all test right in the smack dab center of December, we passed and left for the remainder of the day. It was cold, her white hair and sea-green eyes were white with frost and/or light, and she clung to my leg like I was the only furnace around. I laughed as I was forced to limp to keep her from slamming her head on the walk and smashing her skull, happy. That feeling hadn't been with me for a while, I guess.

"Sissy?" she piped up.

"Yes-n, Yoshino, what is it?" I faced her.

"What's gunpowder smell like?" she wondered.

"Smoke…powder…hmm…never actually thought of it, to tell you the truth. Why'd you ask?"

She pointed up to the clock tower a few blocks away. I set my mouth to a crooked, prideful grin and lifted Yoshino onto my back, running. She twisted some of my locks of thick hair and hummed an old song Mom used to sing to us. I smirked victoriously and kept up running. I leapt through the hanging door and went up the stairs, searching high and low for the supposed gun powder. Nothing on the second, nor the third, but while I was on the forth, I heard something come down from the sixth, the last level up. I set Yoshino to her own two feet and dashed up, serious now. I barged in and a vampire stood up, his short carrot hair dancing with the wind from the open window. A girl was clutching her neck furiously and screaming in pain, her age about thirteen. He licked his lips disgustingly towards me and I cringed back a little, my right eye twitching in the corner.

"Teal eyes," he observes. "That's attractive with the brunette locks."

"Shut up," I command, swinging my leg at the side of his face and causing him to stumble back. "I will not be talked to like that."

He smirked like we were playing some mating game and got on all fours. He bared his fangs and leapt up at me, so I fired my rose gun. He so unfortunately dodged and pinned me to the floor, licking his lips and breathing in the scent of my half-breed blood. He sighed in some fashion of relief and leaned down. Something shot him in the head. I squinted to see the bullet was from a .44 caliber human pistol. I tilted my head backwards and gasped. It was Yoshino, her face set to silent fury and my .44 was clutch in her hands. She cocked it again and pointed it at him again. I went for my rose gun, making him leap up at my sister. The victim screamed, Yoshino was gripped around the ankle and dragged upside down, and I cocked the rose gun and aimed it at the Level E. I nearly dropped my pistol when I saw he was dangling Yoshino out of the window. I raised my hands and set down the pistol gently on the ground. I widened my eyes as he loosened his grip around her ankle.

"Don't, she's just eight," I snarled.

"Be nicer, maybe I'll consider it then," he smirked as if he won.

Yoshino shook her head madly and I growled at him. "Go to he** mister." He simply shrugged and loosened it to the point she was hanging by a thread. "No! She's just eight!"

He smirked and dropped her. I roared and charged for the window, the Level E brushing past me. I hopped for her ankle and gripped it firmly. She screamed and tried to make sure her skirts wouldn't fold back and reveal her panties. I gripped it firmly and panted as sweat beads dripped off my chin and down onto the walk below, dissolving before it could live ten seconds. Yoshino looked at me with frightened eyes, her small and thin figure trembling in my palm.

"Sis-Sissy," she quivered. "I-I'm scared!"

I shut my eyes and I felt a surge of pain make contact with my spine. I accidentally dropped Yoshino and watched her drop, all the way to the walk below where her head splattered against the stone. I gripped the edge of the window and screamed my head to a splitting ach.

"NO! SHE'S JUST EIGHT! SHE'S JUST EIGHT!"

I gripped the edge so tight, it snapped in half. The vampire tried to escape, but I was half-pureblood. The door slammed shut and jammed itself. A barrier formed around the girl, who was loosing quite a lot of blood, and I shrieked. Vibration waves escaped my lips, symbolizing the vampire part of me wanted to make the Level E's head explode. I shut my eyes and flung my head back, still shrieking louder and louder. Someone roared in pain and I head the snap of bone separating, the slush of a body part slamming into a puddle of thick blood, the sudden whoosh of wind, the cry of surprise from the girl in the barrier, then I felt a tight hug around my waist.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried into my shirt. "I'm sorry for being a bother!"

"It's alright…I'm happy to help," I smiled.

"Hey, I have a sister just your age, would you like to meet her?"

I nodded. I met her sister, Ami. She was my age, but human. A week later, I told her about my vampire origin, then a week after that, the hunters came to school. I was furious with Ami for telling, and the victim died a day after, obviously by Ami to frame me. At least the victim was friendly. I was furious and broke into her house while she slept, glass flying everywhere and her eyes wide with surprise. I yanked her up by the neckline of her night gown and I knew my eyes were crimson.

"This is what you get for being a tattle tale," I hissed. I bit into her neck and drained her dry, her body reduced to a gray prune. I hurled her out the window and every bone shattered with impact. Her neck had also snapped, and the bruises and bite marks were enough to convince the neighborhood that there was a real live vampire. The vampires visited me the next day, but they weren't there to beat me up like they did with my father, they just came to understand what I did. Humans weren't that reliable towards vampires. The Ai's let them in, since who could deny a vampire's wishes? One I recognized as my father's best man at his wedding (from photos of course). He sat next to me and rested a hand on the back of his neck.

"So…Yoko, correct?" he wondered.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay, well, what you did…what did she do to make a half-breed like you lash out like that?"

I blankly looked forward and unrolled my sleeve, not moving my gaze. He noted the mark the hunter's left and that's when they left, not doing anything special. I sigh at the memory and shake my head, repacking the pad. If we were going to get done before curfew came along, we had to begin the tour some time. I know this is a large place. I know that there are vampires. I know there are Day and Night Classes. I know that Yoshino is never coming back. I know my dad is never going to be released if he's even alive. I know a lot of things, one that will never, ever escape me; once, there was hope. Once, there was freedom. Once, there was my sanity. All of those 'once's and 'I know's now reduced to ash and simple fading memories.

Yuki shakes my shoulder a bit and I grin wider. Zero opens the entrance door and roars of affection fill my ears. "Oh SH*T, it's that time!" Yuki moans, running down the path.

"Yuki, wait for us, will you?" Zero calls after her.

I stumble a bit here and there, but I keep my running marks. Snowy hisses and I glare ahead. There's a familiar scent, but I can't put my finger on it. I cock my brows and sprint faster, worried about what I was going to get into. Snowy continued hissing, so I stopped and picked her up by both sides.

"What's wrong with you today?" I demand.

"_I smell purebloods! Purebloods on campus! Purebloods are on the campus!"_

I gasp and she falls to my feet on all fours. I drag out my .44 and the rose gun, and run ahead. I hear Zero curse under his breath violently. "Yoko, wait!"

I grunt and holster the guns, keeping my hands above them at all times. I skid to a dusty stop and gap at the scene before my eyes; girls all from Day Class crowding in front of some gate. I shake my head and Zero yanks me up by the back of the neckline. I glance at him and drag out the pad again. He blinks at the picture and gasps when he realizes what I was trying to show him; the very tip of a vampire fang in my dad's mouth. He glances at me and drops me onto my feet.

"I'm called Amen, but some prefer to call my race as a half-breed," I inform.

"You're dad…was he ever human?" Zero wonders.

"He was a pureblood, which Snowy caught the scent of a few and started hissing." I stare down at the little fuzzy white face of Snowy and cradle her up in my arms, allowing her to turn over so her paws were pointed at the orange, pink sky. A few steams of purple soared through the sky, but I was focused on the brilliant rosy pink that fought against the orange-yellow that hid the brilliant blue of the day and the brilliant black of the night. I huff as the roars grow louder and I spot a brown bob at the front, fighting against the rest.

"NO PUSHING!" Yuki's voice commands. "IT'S PAST CURFEW ALREADY!"

"Kaname!" a few girls scream.

"Aidou!" even more girls shriek.

I grip my head and stomp to the front, rather P*SSED that all these girls kept breaking the rules. "HEY!" I roar. "BACK THE F*CK OFF ALREADY! IT'S PAST YOUR CURFEW!"

The crowd grows silent, while Yuki takes a small breath of relief. Whispers shoot from here to there, all concerning me.

"Who is she?"

"Is she Yuki's cousin?"

"There's no way she can be Yuki's cousin! If you said she was Zero's, I'd believe you…"

I huff and I hear the gates behind me open. The crowd screams again and Yuki and I work on fending them off. Snowy hisses and pounces at someone, causing a short yelp of pain. I nervously chuckle to myself, since I forgot to get her rabies shot, and turn. She's attacking that blond I saw earlier. I run over to the guy and wretch Snowy off his face, panting a bit. For a kitten, she has a lot of A) Spunk and B) Glue for paws. I wrap my arms around her torso and she limply places her arms over my own. I look up at him, seeing the numerous varieties of scratches she caused in less than a minute. I bite my lip for a bit and nervously chuckle.

"S-sorry," I stutter. "I-I don't know what got into her…"

"_HE__'__S __AN __F*CKING __VAMPIRE!__" _Snowy hisses at me.

I pat her head and glare at her. _"__If __he__'__s __a __pureblood, __then __there__'__s __a __problem.__"_

"_Well, __there__'__s __a __pureblood __somewhere __in __the __group!__" _she argues.

"_YOU __DON__'__T __JUST __ATTACK __SOME __RANDOM __GUY __THOUGH!__" _I furrow my brows due to stress.

"Hey," the guy addresses, "are you okay?"

I nod once and go back to Yuki to help her fend off the crowd. I feel his blue gaze remain on my back and I shut my eyes. I feel like screaming for some reason, but I usually feel that way around Level E's. I glance at Snowy and she nods, not having to hear me to know I want her to go to our dorm. She speeds off, her little heart pounding with comatose, and I resume fending off the crowd of girls at the left side of the road. Zero seems to have it all under control.

"_Man, __if __only __there __were __two __Zeros__…" _I think to myself the old mad scientist way. I shake my head at the silly thought of cloning and resume.

A girl accidentally punches me trying to push past, and my jaw gets dislocated. I scream in pain and a few vibration waves escape, but not enough to blow anyone's head off. The girl flings her left hand to her mouth and gasps as my jaw is limp at an odd angle.

"I'm so sorry!" she rushes, clutching my shoulder.

I furrow my brows in the 'in pain' angle and Yuki grips my elbow. She drags me from the crowd, glaring at them, and the girls at the other side stare at me in awe. I grip my disconnected jaw and try to shift it in place, but one end is caught behind my cheekbone.

"TUCK!" I scream, unable to actually curse.

Yuki gets the gesture and stops in front of me. She tries to jiggle it out of its residing place, but it only shoves the end up further my cheekbone. She bites her lip and raises both brows in the apologizing manner. She tries to push down on the end of the jaw traveling up the cheekbone, but, unfortunately, the jaw breaks at the left side, dragging down the skin, and hangs by a thread with the other end. She screams in surprise and urgently tries to fix it, but the other end just goes higher. Someone grips her wrists and I look up to that mahogany eyed guy who looked through my papers earlier.

"Yuki," he says, "I think it'd be best if you stop trying to rip off her jaw."

I roll my teal eyes and take out my flute. It's silver and long, like it should be, but I etched 'Yoko M.S.A' on the side and lifted my jaw up a bit so I could a least blow on it. I blow hard, making a high pitched squeal come out of it, and Snowy bounds from the trees and into my lap. She pounces onto my shoulder and lightly licks the broken left side of the jaw. The bones slowly attach and I stand up straight, careful not to let her fall off. Yuki stares at Snowy and Snowy, of course, hisses at 'Mahogany', I guess I should call him.

"Yuki, you know Snowy," I smile. "How she works is a bit complicated, but I assure you she's a better guard kitten than just a normal house pet."

"_Guard __kitten, __are __you __serious?__" _Snowy meows at me.

"Would you like Red Cross kitten then?" I snap at her aloud.

Yuki smiles at this and Mahogany just stares at me with a blank expression. A few stray strands fall in the path of his eyes, but he refuses to move them. I feel my jaw snap into place and Snowy leaps in the bag, snuggling into my lunch bag.

"That's poisoned, Snowy," I whisper. Snowy jumps onto my shoulder and digs her claws into my flesh. I pat her head a bit and walk over to Yuki, smiling. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" I wonder.

"Oh yes!" Yuki nods. "Yoko, this is Kaname. Kaname, this is Yoko, a new student."

He bows and presents a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoko."

I stare at the hand and catch the familiar scent; pureblood. I step back a bit and laugh nervously. "Okay…ha…Yuki…can I talk to you for a second?" I squeak. She nods and I drag her into the patch of trees next to us. "He's a pureblood, isn't he?"

She nods and Snowy tries to jump off, but I grab her tail before she can. Before I have to yank her back, she pounces back onto my shoulder and I cross my arms towards Yuki. "What?" she asks.

"Ugh…any other purebloods I should be notified about?" I hiss.

"There are some in the Night Class, maybe a lot, I don't know," she admits. "All I can say is that he's definitely a pureblood."

Snowy hisses again and I glare at her. "You're one to, aren't you?"

"I was bitten, yes, but I can't ensure that I am a pureblood," she informs.

I sigh and glance at the drawing pad. My dad was so happy, until he was taken away. Once, there was hope that the next pureblood I'd be seeing was my dad. Once, there was hope I could relax and not be reminded of my life long paper cut, the one that never goes away and keeps stinging. Those hopes shattered, I can only say one thing; once, there was hope.

**A.N: Do you like it? Please review and if you are anonymous, I can't get your reviews. Sorry, but that's the truth. Anyways, I don't know why, but things keep getting smashed together in my stories, so don't think I'm typing it all in one big rush, K? **


	3. Medication

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Medication_

Kaname's POV:"We can't just ignore it!" Ruka exclaims. "She can talk to cats, the cat can heal, that's just not human, and I don't think there's such thing as a VAMPIRE CAT!"

I glare down in deep thought. "You're right, and I think I've seen that girl before."

"Where have you seen her?" Akatsuki ponders.

"A pureblood was imprisoned some years ago," I inform, "something about murdering another pureblood. He had this picture with him, one with him and two females with him. One I assume was his wife, but the other…she looked like she was two, that's it."

"Who was the pureblood?" Shiki asks.

"His name…was Akihito Matura.

MyPOV:"Zero, COME ON!" Yuki whines.

"No! Yuki this is the last time I'm saying it, NO!"

"Oh come on, it'd make him happy, and I don't think he forgot your snaps yesterday…"

"I swear I'm NOT DOING IT!" Zero shouts.

I sketch in my drawing pad Yoshino, wanting to always remember her. The mirror sketch I detached from the spine and cut off the excess paper. I pinned it on the wall last night and so far, it's been funny. Neither Yuki nor Zero saw it yet, but I plan to show them later, maybe when we're walking to class today. My Day Class uniform is straight and tidy, even though my jaw is sore from the punch, and the uniform forces my jaw to remember the blood that was spilt from the skin peeling off and…it was just a bloody mess. Snowy is cleaning her fur on her little bed I made out of some spare coats I collected off the streets in the earlier years. I smirk at those happier times, but the paper cut over my heart stings to force the happiness out. I clutch at my heart and wince as the cut digs deeper into my soul, trying to lure out my happy thought and happiness altogether. Banging rings on the door, making me guess its Zero, and I skip over to it and yank the handle to allow him in. His face is growing red, and Yuki is plain out begging now. This has been going on for an hour now.

"Yuki, I'd be glad to help," I volunteer.

"You will?" Yuki cheers. "Thank you! Oh thank you! I've got to give you the second copy of plans I have for the headmaster's birthday! Be right back, I promise!"

She dashes out, smiling and cheering, making Zero groan. He massages his temples with both of his middle fingers and index fingers and I sit Chris-cross on the wooden floor. I cock my head to one side and knit my brows together, biting my lip a bit.

"Why don't you want to help Yuki?" I ask.

He shuts his eyes for a second and allows his arms to drop the side. He sits down on the bed and grips the edge, opening his eyes and slightly smiling at me. "As much as he's taken care of me all these years, the headmaster still gets on my nerves at times and I'd rather not be bombarded with 'thank you so much's. I just don't want to tell Yuki that otherwise she's going to find some other way to force me into it."

"Well, the least you can do is come along," I shrug. "That's what Yoshino used to do."

"Yoshino?" he wonders. "She's your sister, right?"

I remain silent for a second, remembering that she was mentioned and that my brain was connected to his for a bit too long. I smile and nod. "She died though, which is why I said 'used to'."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he sympathizes.

"Is it much trouble that I tell you how she died?" I wonder. "It's been years and I haven't told another soul…well…that one human saw it, but she's dead."

That grabbed his attention. "No, it's not much trouble."

"Well, we were released early from school," I begin. "She thought she caught the scent of gunpowder at the old clock tower, so I dragged both of us to see what was going on, since I have and had my rose gun," I lift up the rose gun, pointing it at the ceiling, " and my .44," I lifted that and pointed it at the ceiling as well. "When we got there, I heard something from the highest level, so I set Yoshino down and saw a…well…Level E." This drew him into the story even more than when I said there was a human involved. "He was draining a human, and came after me. Yoshino got her hands on my .44, which was the wrong one to use, and he went after her. He was dangling her out the window, I set down my rose gun, and he dropped her after I told him to go to He**, I caught her by the ankle barely and…" I connected to his mind for a short bit, seeing he figured out that he shot me with my own rose gun in a spot I didn't die from, and dropped Yoshino. I take a deep breath and skip that part, detaching from his mind. "I freaked out. I screamed so loud, and somehow a barrier formed around that girl…vibration waves came out, and I heard his head explode behind me. It was weird."

"Does this have any connection to why you refused to talk to us when you arrived, until you saw Yuki?" he ponders.

I nod. "The girl took me to her home so I could meet her sister, Ami. A week after I knew her, I told her about my vampire blood, but she swore she wouldn't tell. Another week later, the hunters came."

I shove up my sleeve and he gasps as the mark on my arm still remains. It's on the right platform, but it's faint. I'm guessing he never noticed it at all yesterday. "That reaction you told us about…you killed them both; didn't you?" he blinks.

I shake my head. "I drained Ami dry after she killed the girl to frame me. She was sick, killing her own sister just to get rid of an Amen…"

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I guess you have had a trough road."

"That's nothing," I mutter. "I've had three dads, this one who abuses me and…grabbed me once. My first was the one on my drawing pad. The second was the one who was Yoshino's dad, making us half-sisters, this last one stabbed the second to F*CKING death in front of me and forced Yoshino and I to live with them. I'm just lucky I get to be here, where you live in school and away from homes."

He sighs and the door swings open. We both look to see Yuki, panting and sweating rivers. "I…got…it…"

Zero stands and leads her to the bed, setting her down so she could catch a breather. She hands me a roll of paper and I unravel the string to find a simple list of organized things. I smile at the organization and memorize the steps clearly, since it's organized and easier to understand. I set it on the desk and pat Snowy on the head, making her yawn in protest and nearly clamp her jaws on my hand. I jerk my hand rapidly back and Zero guides Yuki up after she regained all her breath. I open the door for the two and skip after them, locking the door nice n' tight. I look at my feet, trying to keep rhythm, when I bump into someone. I wince and look up, seeing that same glasses wearing, brown haired male who I bumped into yesterday. He turns and starts yelling at me.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he roars. "I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!"

I smirk. "And I have no regrets about it, Class President," I laugh. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get to my classes."

I skip past, leaving him completely furious. I clutch my bag in my left hand and the mirror portrait in my right, hoping I would be able to show Yuki and Zero what else I could do that wasn't violent. I'm laughing to myself, keeping up my skips and dodging all the lines on the walks. I arouse a few whispers, but that's nothing compared to what I got in the troublemaker's school. I hear a male gasp and a hand clutches my shoulder.

"Yoko!" a familiar male voice laughs. "How are you?"

I look behind me and I see one of the boys from the crazy school. His smile was warm, and his uniform said he was in Day Class. He was one of those people who tried to get me to talk, but I avoided him. Usually during lunch, he'd make some joke and I'd walk away, but to him, we were best friends. The reason why he was there in the first place is because of a lot of restraining orders. I gulp and start running. I look back after a few minutes and slam hard into someone's back. I shake my head and try to get past, but they grab the back of my uniform's neckline and hold me up with one hand while I kicked.

"Yoko," a male voice addressed. I could barely hear with the blood pulsing in my ears. "Yoko, what's wrong?"

"Crazy, psychotic, retraining-order-worthy guy I know behind me!" I squeal.

"Gee, thanks," he mutters. I can just tell its Zero by the remark.

"Not you!" I twist my position a bit and point to the old classmate running this way.

"Yoko! Wait up!" he cries.

Zero looks at me and sets me down. He turns to the guy and holds out a fist, which the guy runs into. He falls down with a bleeding, broken nose and Zero kneels down, glaring. "Stay away from Yoko, you hear me?"

Zero stands and guides me gently with a hand on my left shoulder blade. I glance back and bite my lip, remembering him on Valentine's Day. I mean Jeez that was a disaster to remember. He got five restraining orders that day, although I could never file one since I was keen on never talking. I look up to see the sun has risen and birds are chirping, then squawking in utter fright as Snowy pounces at them and twice rips their heads off. With my sick nature, I laugh at this and Zero rolls his eyes, figuring there was more than just my reaction to Ami that landed me in the psycho's facility. Yuki is sitting against a dark bark tree which has leaves tumbling down everywhere, even on her head. She's staring at the sky and pokes at a pair of fangs, which I'm surprised she's still in Day Class. I'm surprised, too, that they got this far ahead of me just because I stopped to talk to two guys. I skip over to Yuki, separating Zero's hand from my shoulder blade, and skidded to a stop net to her, blowing dust in my eyes. Even though the whites are crimson with irritation and my eyes are watering massively, I smile and present to Yuki the mirror drawing.

"Look at this!" I cheer. "Cool huh?"

She accepts it, staring at my eyes and how it looks like I'm crying over something, and she gasps when she sees it. She cocks her head to the side and the portrait copies her. She blinks and the portrait does the same. The paper shows her hands as if they're holding the mirror rather than the paper, so the fingers hidden behind the paper are drawn on the surface in their exact positions.

"How'd you do this?" she gaps.

"Do what?" Zero wonders. Yuki hands him the paper and he takes it, examines it, and smiles. "That's nice, Yoko."

"Thanks," I smile. "I don't know why, but I can make things come to life, so when I drew the crooked mirror-"

"You drew an actual mirror," Yuki finishes.

"That is exactly right Yuki!" I exclaim. "As weird as it is, it…"

Zero faces me, "What is it?"

I date back to the school I transferred from. "Yeah…let's just say NEVER draw something like…a blob monster…and bring it to life."

Zero laughs and Yuki glares at him. "Zero, that's not nice!"

"Relax Yuki!" Zero stiffens, smiling. "Even you have to admit that's hilarious."

"Well," I fold my arms behind my back and rock my body back and forth, "to us, it was funny, to this girl who stalked clowns…yeah…she was in the infirmary for a month."

Yuki stands and Zero returns my portrait. I look at it and see my hair isn't really messy, but one strands curled outward, not in. I grip it in between two of my fingers and twist it hard inward, forcing it to curl the right way. Yuki takes my hand and drags me at her right. Zero helps by resting his left hand on my left shoulder blade and guiding me forward. I see the girls obsessing over something and Yuki sighs, exasperated. I shuffle through my bag and pick out the poisoned lunch, pondering something unpleasant and deadly. The whoosh of wind catches my attention and I furrow my brows.

"_Yoko…"_

I gasp and turn, forgetting Yuki and Zero. "W-who's there?"

"_Yoko…"_

I fall to my knees and drop the bag in front of myself, digging through it frantically. Zero and Yuki stare at me in shock and I snatch out a small pouch of pills. I unzip it in a rapid flurry of a nervous breakdown and fling it upside down. Ten pills fall out, all teal colored and have positive things carved in them. I gulp down one that reads 'Grace'; sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"_Yoko__…" _the voice continues, _"__I__'__m __still __here__…"_

"_F*CK __off, __as* __hole,__" _I thought bitterly, gripping my stomach.

Yuki kneels next to me, patting my back. "Are you alright?" she inquires.

I nod and try to stand, but the pill made my legs numb. She hauls me up by my hand and I stumble slightly, my legs not yet under my control. A few students whisper and stare. I shut my eyes tight and bite my lip, trying to regain my own self consciousness. Zero grips my left elbow while Yuki still has charge over my right hand and I shake my head a bit, trying to loose the queasy feeling.

"_Yoko...Yoko must die…"_

I shake my head and grip the pills, making three crumble. "Just great, now I have four less Nervously Pills…" I mutter.

"You're out of nervously…what?" Yuki knits her brow together.

"Nervously Pills," I repeat. "It's a special medication for my…breakdowns…"

Zero bites his lip and pats my left shoulder blade with his left hand, even though he's on my left. A few students try to walk up, but Zero gives them one glance and they run off. Yuki sighs and they resume leading me to class, despite the fact that I just had a nervous breakdown or what I call 'Paper Cut's Scar'. Honestly, that happens every time my 'paper cut gets infected'. I shake my head and stuff the pills back in the bag, looking around for Snowy. I huff when I realize she must've gone back to the dorm, since she was always afraid of my breakdowns. They started when I saw my dad tortured like that. Mom told me about what would happen if I didn't take medication for it, and the consequences were dire. I look in front of me blankly and blink at the door leading to the classroom. Zero pushes it open for us and Yuki leads me in. I see a orange haired girl sitting in one of the seats, waving Yuki over.

"That's Yori," Yuki whispers. "She's nice and I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you."

"Yeah, sure," I mutter, lost in 'La La Land' again.

She leads me over to Yori and Yuki smiles at her friend. "Yori, this is Yoko, she's the newest Day Class student."

Yori laughs. "It's weird, Yori, Yuki, and Yoko, all with 'Y's at the beginning!"

"Maybe it is fate," Yuki giggles.

I smile. Yori is nice, like Yuki promised. Yuki sits down next to Yori and I seat myself next to Yuki. I look back at Zero and he's just looking forward, bored. This brings in the side of me that tries to impress friends and I take out two of my pills. I look and see one says 'Hope' while the other says 'Love'. I smile and dump them back in the pouch. **!**I gasp as the bag is torn completely at the bottom. That ruins the game I was planning to play with Zero until class started. I stare down as the pills shatter everywhere, one crushed under the foot of the Class President. Yuki gasps and I gap and blink at the desk below the teal colored pouch with a light stitching of a water blossom. Yuki glares at the Class President.

"What-did-you-do?" she demands.

"Oh, nothing," the Class President smirks.

I sense he has scissors with him. I get a devilish idea, but then I remember something that Yoshino used to tell me. _'__Don__'__t __let __paper __cuts __turn __into __scars__'__._I sigh and pick up the remaining pills on the desk and stare at the ones on the floor. Mom said if they fell on the floor, not a desk, but the floor, it'd be completely useless. I stand up, facing the ground, and picked up the pills from the floor in my left hand, separating them from the survivors. I go to the very front of the room and look up at the Class President blankly. I smirk maniacally and jerk my bag one way. A bullet fires into his foot and he jerks it up, hoping on one foot. I collect the pill dust and return to my seat, placing all the dead ones in the most likely poisoned lunch. I count the survivors; four. I curse under my breath and read the labels: 'Hope', 'Love', 'Courage', and 'Light'. Yori looks at the pouch questionably, but Yuki shakes her head and slams her forehead hard on the table. Zero stands up and walks next to my seat, kneeling down next to me. He glances at the pouch and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he smiles. "Later, we'll try to get more, okay?"

I nod with a false smile. My mom made these and it started out as a hundred this year. Guess what luck I have by guessing the month? It's August. It shows you the one thing I need most is this: medication.

**A.N: Aren't I awful towards Yoko? Poor girl already has enough on her shoulders, and I just added more to her plate. Well, review, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed Ch. 3: Medication. **


	4. The Angel of Blood

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Angel of Blood_

Yuki's chomping on her lunch like she just ate a five-course meal. My surviving pills quake in my left palm, my rose gun colder on my hip. Zero isn't to be found, and Yori is snoring on the table. I spin the noodles in my bowl slowly and grip the pills tighter and tighter until my mind goes into a lapse. My head slams onto the table and my mind swirls into the possibilities of whose memories to look into. I force to a stop at Yuki and suddenly force myself into her memories. It's snowing, dark, and Zero is on the roof with a rose gun.

"_Yuki__'__s__…__a __pure blood?__" _he thinks sadly.

That's enough to pull me out of my lapse. I jerk up and someone whacks the back of my head with a pan (more like I whacked into it). I slam my head back down, both ends of my face in major pain. I groan and Yuki forces herself up, but for some reason, I feel like she cut her hair once before I met her. I guess it's just that sort of feeling, then.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Yuki scolds.

"You're just part of the Disciplinary Committee, Cross," the Class President snaps. "Not anything big."

I gasp and clutch my pills.

"_Yoko…"_

"_Not __now, __you __mother __F*CKING __B*TCH,__" _I hiss inside.

"_You know she's been lying…like some…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Answer me this; if she wasn't lying, why does she have born pureblood blood in her?"_

I shove a pill in my throat, but it doesn't want me to recover easily. I force it down and jump up, running out of the room. I hear Yuki chase after me, but I need to find Zero. Zero will know. Zero won't lie, right? Zero…Zero will help me. Zero will tell me the truth. He's not a pureblood. He's not those haters, and I couldn't believe myself when I was lying to myself on Day1 of Cross Academy. He won't lie like I did, he won't lie like Ami, and he won't lie! I shake my head and a tree cracks in half and slams to the ground in front of me. I feel nervous, and the dust and dirt causes wheezing to come up. The thin narrow path closes in on me, suffocating more. I feel like my lungs are being cut by glass, blood and fragments falling into the soft muscle. I shut my eyes and feel like screaming, but if I do, then somebody's head might explode. I fight it and run forward, hearing students clamor to rush over. This was something Mom didn't want me to experience, something my dad didn't ever see, so I wouldn't know his opinion. I burst into the Sun boy's dormitories and skid to a stop, making more dust come up. My eyes water out of sorrow and the dust filling my eyes, but I just grip my head madly and start to choke. I cough up blood and the pill, so I force down another. I run again, but the voice won't go away.

"_That's it, Yoko…die right there in the hallway…die in front of Zero…die in front of Yuki…"_

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I TRUST THEM THAT MUCH NOW?" I scream, two vibration waves echoing throughout the wooden walls. "I'M NOT STUPID!"

"_Just die, you betrayed me…you killed me…"_

Since it's a girl's voice, it could be one of two options; my sister, or Ami. I shake my head and scream, vibration waves escaping. The walls shiver in fright, the air quivers in pain, and I hear someone groan as the waves reach them. They slam onto the ground hard and I get on my elbows and knees and cry + scream.

"Yoko, snap out of it!" Zero cries.

Beginning of Day3, I already have a nervous breakdown, and he wants me to actually stop? This isn't really that controllable. I force my eyes open and my pocket pulses. I snatch out the slate and a needle of sorts pops into my palm from the slate. I scream, making Zero groan with pain, and I slam hard onto the ground, one of the last pills tumbling out of my hands. My vision grows hazy, so I can't tell how many pills there are. The screaming stops and Zero pushes himself up, running to me and picking me up. Yuki and a truck load of other Day Class students run into the hall, gasping at my condition. Yuki helps Zero with moving me a foot before I pass out cold.

\()/

_The snow falls in deep red, a little girl with white hair is crying in the middle of a ring of trees. I'm eight, and I barge through the thick branches to go next to her, my heart pounding heavily. I pat her head, but I see her neck is dripping massive amounts of blood. No…it isn't her neck, but the top of her head. I grip a section of her face and it snaps off, like it was just shattered to pieces. I gasp and fall back, crawling backwards away. She stares at me and bawls her eyes out, utterly upset._

"_W-Why do you cower, Sissy?" she begs. "Don't you remember me, Yoshino? I'm your sister!"_

"_N-no, you're not!" I shout. "Yoshino died years ago!"_

"_Sissy, the Angel of Blood wants to claim your life! She's evil! She's been hiding me for years after reviving me!"_

"_NO, YOSHINO DIED!" _

"_I'm going to keep visiting you until you believe me, Sissy!"_

"_Don't call me Sissy! Yoshino died years ago; and I don't trust anyone anymore!"_

"…_Everyone but Zero," she mutters._

_I gasp and stand up, stepping back a few paces. I shake my head and the trees are blown away with a scream. I clutch the sides of my head and fight to look up. Zero is clutching the sides of his head to, his body shaking…no…vibrating. I release my head and run, which reduces to walking in pain, then crawling. He squeezes his eyes tight and his head explodes, blood spurting everywhere. I scream, and I hear another head explosion in the distance. I flash my eyes to my right and see Yuki's limp body headless. I cringe in disgust of myself and force myself up. I run to her side and shake her shoulders madly. _

"_WAKE UP, YUKI!" I beg. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T SAY THE FULL TRUTH! I DON'T CARE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP D*MMIT!" _

_She refuses to. "Why?" I hear her voice mock me in my pain. "Why did you kill me?"_

"_I-I didn't!" I argue. "It was the screaming!"_

"_The screaming that came from you!" her voice is filled with hatred. "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED ZERO! YOU KILLED YOSHINO! YOU KILLED AMI!" Voices start to add themselves in perfect unison to her scolding. "YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED SAKURA! YOU KILLED MATSU! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"_

_I fall to my knees and slam my fists on the ground, digging them in the frigid snow. "No…I DIDN'T!"_

"_Oh, but you did," a taunting voice mocks._

_I turn and scream. It's a girl my age, her black long river of hair stained with crimson from the blood wings. Her dress is long, sleeveless, and crimson. Her eyes are the twinkling brown shade, and she laughs at me. It's the Angel of Blood; Ami. She's the voice that's been haunting me; she's the one, who wants me dead. I guess my end had to come to something resorting to Ami's death, since I did commit the sin of murder, wrath. I soaked my hands in blood two years ago, and it is nobody else's fault but my own._

\()/

I open my eyes to a bright light. "If I'm in Heaven, then at least get me some coffee," I mutter jokingly.

I hear a laugh and turn my head to Zero, who's sitting with Yuki and Mr. Cross. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

I tilt my hand left and right to symbolize 'SH*TTY, but it's better than dying'. A crash sounds outside and Yuki and Mr. Cross run outside, leaving Zero to watch me. _This __is __my __chance__…_

"Hey," Zero notes the expression on my face, "you all right?"

"Tell me the truth, Zero," I command.

"Huh?" he raises a brow.

"You know, about Yuki. During lunch, I saw something…rather disturbing. I know you'd know the answer because, well, you were there."

He crosses his arms and shrugs. "You'd have to be more pacific, Yoko."

I huff, thinking him hopeless. "…Who is Yuki?"

He gasps. "Yuki is just who she says she is! Don't tell me you think she has been lying to you!"

"What other F*CKING explanation is there?" I snap, sitting up. "I want to know the truth, I want to know what her real last name is, I want to know why her blood seems familiar, and why I'm being SCREWED OUT OF SANITY THESE DAYS!"

I cross my arms and huff, P*SSED that Ami was racking through my thoughts now. I mean who the F*CK does she think she F*CKING is the little PR*CK. Zero sighs and sumps back, arms still crossed. "If you so persistently insist," he mutters. "Her name is Yuki, like she said, but her last name is Kuran, like that PR*CK Kaname…"

"So you dislike him to?" I giggle. "You and Snowy share a lot of the same thoughts."

"Stay out of my head if you will," he huffs. "Anyways, she was born to be his wife, blah, blah, blah…she's the pureblood princess, and you are screwed out of sanity because _you __never __had __any._"

"How would _you_know _that_?" I nullify.

"Easy, you dropped your little block last night and your memories came flooding out."

I curse myself under my breath for dropping Mom's slate, and then I drag the slate in mention out. I smirk and flip it over to see a quote of some sort. _'__Life __comes __to __those __who __believe __in __hope, __friendship, __and __possibilities__'__-S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S __What __the __Heck __am __I __doing?_ I smirk at my Mom's little joke and look over at Zero.

"My mom had her ways of doing things, even though she didn't really tell me," I shrug. "I guess it was all for the greater good."

I slump and plop straight back on the bed. Zero smiles and stares at the ceiling. "Would you like to hear some old tale my mom used to tell me, while we're at things our moms shared with us?"

I shrug, "Wouldn't hurt."

He slumps a bit and smirks, obviously happy at the memory of some old story. "Centuries ago, there was a choice the devil made," he began. "There was this woman who couldn't give up the idea of revenge, yet she hated to do anything else sinful but wish for that revenge. She didn't mind if she went straight out and ripped the head off the one she wanted revenge on, which was the only thing that kept her in He**. One day, she went up to do just that, but she saw her daughter who was still living being attacked by none other than…well…a Level E. After she made the Level E, how my mom put it, 'go away', the devil was furious and tried to send her up, just not wanting anyone 'weak'. She was furious when she found out, so sought to show him she was horrible. She went up and went to the one she'd been targeting all that time, thinking of ways to make him suffer for what he did. When she reached him, he was already being drained by yet another Level E. She screamed as loud as she could and charged, the Level E dazed by the scream. Not wanting to loose any of the blood the Level E took from the 'despicable man', she rained him just like a vampire would a human or another. She turned to the man, who was literally praising her at her feet, but she…well…like my mom put it, 'brought some sense to his head', but I guess you know what that means." I nod, thinking: _She __smashed __his __head __right __then __and __there._"Of course, the devil saw, but he still thought she wasn't cut out to be an official devil. He made a deal with her that said if she'd still kill those who seemed like they needed to be dragged down, or those who angered her, she could remain in He**."

"What was her name?" I ask. "What did the man do? Is she still alive?"

"A) I believe it was Gracie Plovers B) my mom said that it was something I shouldn't hear even in my eighties, translating to she didn't know and C) She's believed to be resurrected every century or some bull like that."

I thought about it. _Angered, __who __deserve __to __be __dragged __down, __revenge__…_It all makes sense! I gasp. "That's the beginning of The Angel of Blood!"

"Yes, actually, it is. Have you heard the story before?" he wonders.

I sit up and hug my knees. "D*m that, I've _lived __it,_" I shudder. "You remember what I said about Ami?"

He stiffens. "That'd be impossible, Yoko. She was just a kid."

"You don't think kids hold grudges longer than adults?" I raise a brow. "She's twelve; she was always melodramatic about everything…"

"Then why were you friends with her?" he snaps.

I look down at the slate gripped in my right hand and sigh. "It was funny then." If I have learned anything in life, it's that it's not funny anymore. The one thing that was in between He** and Heaven was my worst enemy: The Angel of Blood.

**A.N:****Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****what ****ever ****the ****F*CK ****chapter ****this ****is:****The ****Angel ****of ****Blood! ****REVIEW ****OR ****I****'****LL ****BAD ****MOUTH ****KANAME!****(To ****Zero ****lovers,****I****'****ll ****bad ****mouth ****him ****[no ****matter ****how ****much ****it ****hurts ****me****… ****[***sniffle***]).**


	5. Yoshino Schist

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Yoshino Schist _

It's Day5, and I'm finally out of the F*CKING Infirmary. Zero told me a lot yesterday, about how Yuki's hair was longer, and how Kaname and she were traveling, and how he'd stopped himself from killing her. He said Yuki convinced Kaname to return to the school, so that's what happened. Yuki told me some things yesterday as well, like how some of the Night Class students were actually here. Although, when she was there, I felt the quirky presence of Kaname. Ruka came by to see how I was feeling, although I could easily tell she was a vampire. I got a letter saying my steps were coming, so I nearly committed suicide, but Zero just HAD to walk in. Now he won't leave my side because he'd rather I stay alive then make Yuki sad. Yeah right, as payback that he saw most of my memories when I dropped my slate, I slammed the slate into his forehead; some how not waking him (thank Gad! [I'm Christian]), and saw most of _his _memories, so we're even (actually, he told me, I haven't said a thing yet). Some how, he woke up to a nasty bruise on the head this morning…wonder how that happened…

"What's with the horns?" Yuki asks as a light shadow resembling devil horns appears behind my head.

I feel at the light and drag my hand back down with blood all over. I widen my eyes and shake my head madly, seeing it was just my own evil imagination playing tricks on me. Ethics or whatever (if it's something to do with sex, I'm leaving) hasn't started yet, so everyone's chatting away and Zero moved to my left, Yuki on my right, and Yori at the right end of the bench on Yuki's, well, _right._Zero's focused on pinning the ice bag on his forehead thanks to WHOEVER PUT THAT AWFUL BRUISE THERE (put who did it in the comments and I swear…let's just say it'll have something to do with leeches), scowling towards the front of the room. I follow his glare and see the Class President, chatting with a few other boys who actually survive his constant chatter. I yawn and rub my eyes with my knuckles, making Zero stare at me, obviously bored.

"Not much sleep last night?" he observes.

"Well, I checked my pills, and almost had a heart attack," I inform. "So, no, I didn't get any sleep."

He raises a brow. "How did you manage a heart attack?"

"I said almost had a heart attack, dummy, and check for yourself!"

I present the last of the pills. He drops the ice bag hard on the desk as he counts how many are left: one. This was my life source, mostly because I would go bonkers and hunters would come after me, and I only had _one _left. He gaps and shakes his head, his eyes wide and fearful.

"M-maybe we can go later and get some," he shrugs.

I groan. "Remember when I dropped the slate?" He nods, a bit confused. "Well, didn't you see when my mom was talking to me about the pills?" He shakes his head. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he saw _most _of my memories. I groan and slam my head on the table. "Only she could make them, and I only know one other person who knows the recipe."

I hear a thick thump next to me and roll my head to its right side to see Zero's head on the table right at the bruise. He doesn't look like he minds, but I can guess it hurts like heck. Yuki pats both of our backs twice and turns back to Yori, discussing something Zero and I choose to block out. We lift our heads and face each other, bored as one another. I sigh and connect our minds, bored enough to avoid actual conversation, plus, he needs to get used to it.

"_So, __Zero, __do __you __know __anything __positive __about __Kaname?__" _I wonder.

He glares at me. _"__I __swear-__"_

"_Hey, I can read your mind here! I can even tap into precious memories."_

He rolls his eyes and folds his arms on the counter, thinking some unpleasant curses. He rests his chin on the arms and sighs. _"__No, __I __don__'t __know __anything __positive __about __Kuran.__"_

"_Which __one __do __you __mean, __Kiryu?__" _I chuckle inside.

"_I strongly suggest you grow a brain."_

"_How do you think I'm telepathic if I don't have a brain?"_

"_Can we change the subject?"_

"_All__right, __Zero,__" _I giggle outside and speak within. _"__What__'__s __Ethics?__"_

He straightens, unfolds his arms, and then slams his head against the table again. I blink and sit up, a bit confused.

"_Please don't tell me I just say the one involving-"_

"_CHANGE __THE __SUBJECT!__" _he screams inside.

I wince and rub my temple with my right thumb knuckle, my eye twitching. _"__Jeez, __can __you __scream __any __louder?__"_

He stares at me. _"__How __was __that __loud?__"_

"_Hello! You're talking about inside the head here!"_

"_Well, don't look at me like I'm the only one with stupid questions!"_

"_I __swear __you__'__re __just __like __Ruska!__" _I grumble. _"__You __have __a __big __bark, __BUT __NO __BITE!__"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero whispers furiously.

"_Hey, __telepathic __connection __here __for __a __reason __buddy,__" _I remind. _"__It __means__ '__all __talk __no __actual __fighting__'__.__"_

"_Like __I__'__d __waste __my __time __on __an __Amen __like __you,__" _he thinks bitterly.

I blink. _"__Did __you __just __call __me __an __Amen?__"_

"_Yeah, why does that matter?"_

"_That's the positive way of putting a half-breed."_

He continues to look forward and sighs, sitting up. "Just because you're half and half, doesn't mean you're bad news, Yoko."

"Tell that to the Ai's, and I'll actually believe you," I snap.

"Well, the Ai's have no sense of proper children, even if it slapped them in the face," Zero smirks.

I can tell he's trying to make me feel better than what he felt like when he was becoming a vampire. I feel my throat burn and widen my eyes. Not again, just not again. I dig in my bag and think up a bunch of curses before I snap the connection. The Class President looks up to see my frantic hurry. Once I can't find my second medication, I slam my head on the table. Zero slides the bag over to himself to search for my second medication when Yuki notices my green face.

"What's wrong?" she asks, Yori staring at my sickly expression.

"She can't talk," Zero informs. "This is a reaction to her special type of 'Asthma'."

He grabs out my inhaler and passes it to me. I take a huge glob and sigh in relief. Usually, that'd only happen if there was a large amount of dust in the area. I glance at the front to see Class Pres laughing with his buddy, holding two chalkboard erasers. I feel a surge of anger and shut my eyes. I don't know what happens now, but when I open my eyes, there are a whole bunch of whispers flinging from one side of the room to the next. The Class President is as* down on the floor, his glasses cracked and his pants ripped off, revealing a pair of undergarments Zero and Yuki have to shield my eyes from, plus their own. I'm cracking up in hysterical proportions. Trust me; the Class President isn't as funny as he is. I feel my face grow purplish-crimson due to lack of air and the remaining dust, so Zero forces my inhaler in my mouth and gives me the proper glob. I catch my breath and wipe the tears from my eyes, still giggling and chuckling.

"Oh my…that's one for the papers!" I gasp amusingly.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it out, Ai!" the Class President snaps.

My laughter ceases suddenly. I remember my steps are coming, and Gad only knows when they're arriving! I shudder at the thought and lift up my mom's slate to my face, taking in the charred white surface, the tiny cracks at the sides, the big gap at the bottom, I remember it used to be bigger, but it looks like a third of the whole thing. I measured the sides to see it's like a square, 1" each side. Yuki stares at the slate and reads the writing at the back. I make the connection without her knowing.

"_I __wonder __what __her __mom __was,__" _Yuki thought.

I snap the connection. "She was an English teacher."

"Huh?" Yuki asks, Zero face palming his forehead.

"Telepathic chick in the room," he reminds her.

"Oh…uh…"

"Don't worry; it's nice to remember my parents, since I like to remember I'm not an Ai, but a Matura!" I jump up a little before Zero pushes me back down. "Anyways, my dad was one for weird things, so he became a therapist. Mom was a bit astounded by it, but when his patients started to come out laughing, she understood."

Zero rolls his eyes and Yuki giggles, knowing full well that my dad was using laughing gas to make his job easier. Yori passes me a book and I look at the cover. It's a bit insulting, but I remind myself she doesn't know what an Amen is.

Dracula

"A student recommended it," she shrugs.

"Which class?" I ask.

"Night Class, why?"

Zero and I huff and slam our heads against the table, blood slowly leaking out. I hand him a small, colored canteen and a blood tablet, which he understands the gesture immediately. He drops the tablet in the canteen and gulps down half of the canteen. I hear a small meow from the distance and look behind me. A small black kitten with white paws and mouth pounces on my back and licks my cheek affectionately. I stare at it and whistle, later resulting in Snowy coming along.

"_Who__'__s __F*CKING __cat __is __this?__" _I demand.

"_That would be Snuggle Buns. She used to belong to a Level E in town, but he turned and…I guess you can understand."_

"Ugh…Snowy, are you serious?" I raise a brow and cross my arms, receiving a few glances. "I have enough trouble paying for your food."

Snowy drops her head and pounces on Yuki's right knee, purring. Yuki smiles and looks at 'Snuggle Buns'. "I'm guessing that's a stray?"

"More like 'ran for her life'," I mutter. "Snowy, I said no."

Snowy drops her head and curls up in Yuki's lap. Yuki smiles and I can see the con a mile away.

"Snowy, I'm not stupid. Besides, if you want her to take this feline in, ask her."

Snowy hisses and I giggle, knowing I hit a nerve. _"__I __better __get __extra __fish __for __this __type __of __torture__…"_

"Torture for you, but that's _teasing _in my world," I hold up a finger.

Yori tugs Yuki's sleeve. I have good hearing, so I can hear her. "Is she crazy? She's talking to a cat!"

"Yeah, Yori, I can hear you," I snap. "Besides, a lot of people talk to them to get the idea that they can't do something. Trust me, it's all in expressions."

"_That, __I __have __to __admit, __is __a __good __lie,__" _I hear Zero think astounded.

"_Don__'__t __think __I__'__m __deaf,__" _I smirk.

He pats my shoulder and we hear the classroom door open. I hurry the cats in the bag, of course not zipping it up (I always have air holes and I NEVER zip it up completely, just at the sides; I can't believe you'd think I'd be that cruel!). I pay attention to the front and dread the sight.

"Hi honey!" Tama waves at me.

"TAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I mouth, my jaw dropping onto the desk top.

"Uh, uh, uh, that's mom to you honey pie!"

I slam my head on the desk and I hear students laugh around me. Only Zero, Yuki, and Yori remain silent. Zero pats my back and Tama clears her throat, attracting the students' attention.

"I'm sorry to say your present teacher got hit by a car earlier this week and have asked me to watch the class while he's away," she informs (or lies, depends on your perspective).

"_Zero,__" _I address.

"_What __is __it __Yoko?__" _he looks at me.

"_How __much __do __you __want __to __bet _she _hit __him __with __the __car?__" _I take out my wallet, making him chuckle.

"Is there something funny about what I said?" Tama demands from Zero.

Zero clears his throat and shakes his head. She smiles that way you'd smile at a child in huge trouble.

"_Don__'__t __think __about __it,__other wise __my __little __pumpkin __might __hear,__" _Tama clears her head.

"_ARE __YOU __SERIOUS __TAMA?__" _I shriek inside.

She winces and turns to the board, beginning the lesson. Zero sighs and faces straight forward. I could tell this was going to be the best few weeks of my life. I drag out my drawing pad and thought about something. I snap my fingers as silently as I can and start drawing the surface of water with a water blossom floating peacefully on top. I blow it a kiss, glad with the sea-green surface, the stray tree leaves circulating the bright pink blossom, and the little leap pad holding it. I can see the water ripple and the blossom open its mouth at the sky. I look down at it and my reflection pops out, the teal irises I so possess disappearing in the h2o. Yuki looks at the pad and gives me a small thumbs up, careful to avoid eye contact from Tama. I smile at the support and gently place the pad back in the bag. I look at the page amount: (A.N: infinity, but I can't find the d*m symbol) and giggle to myself, knowing that my mom had learned some things that'd surprise you. I feel a ruler smack down hard on my knuckles and look straight up to something I didn't expect; the psychologist from the crazy school. I shake my head and I hear someone laugh nervously. I blink and see Tama, who apparently dropped a book on my hands.

"Sweetie, did you mean that you were paying attention or not?" she strains through a false smile.

I gulp and connect to Zero and Yuki. _"__What __the __F*CK __just __happened?__"_

"_Just __say __you __were __paying __attention __and __we__'__ll __tell __you later__,__" _Yuki ensures.

I snap the connection. "I was paying attention; I just shook my head because I felt a bit sick for a second…"

Tama put a hand against my forehead, making some students laugh. I blush and Tama stiffens, a bit worried looking. "You sort of feel warm…you all right?"

I nod and she returns to the front of the room. I look down at the book to see it was one of her favorites; LittleWomen. I jump a bit and push it off the table, absolutely scared by that book. Read one chapter and you'll see what I mean. Zero stares at the book, then Tama taps the front of his desk.

"Excuse my daughter's ADHD," she whispers, "alright?"

He nods, and I refuse to look at anyone. This is so embarrassing! I connect with Zero and I can see he intends to listen to some sort of explanation. _"__She__'__s __not __sane, __that__'__s __why __she__'__s __like __this.__"_

"_What did you shove the book off the desk for?" _

"_That __book __scared __me __for __life, __Kiryu!__" _I exclaim. _"__I __only __read __one __chapter __and __it __sucked!__"_

He smirks and stiffens for the rest of the lesson. I follow in his footsteps and sigh. This sucks eggs, I swear it.

\()/

Lunch isn't so great, since I still believe the male step poisoned it, since he hated me. He's always loved Yoshino, even in death. I don't blame him. Zero is sipping the canteen filled with fake blood and Yuki is munching on some form of meatloaf the school managed to produce. Yori decided to see some other friends, promising Yuki she'd see her next class or in the dorm, and so it's just the three of us. Snowy and Snuggle Buns hop onto the table suddenly and Snowy leaps into my lap, Snuggle Buns in Yuki's. I groan and pick up Snowy, face to face.

"You-win, okay?" I groan, setting the cat down and handing her some bologna and she munches on it like she hadn't eaten in a month.

Girls start shrieking and the Class Pres shrieks like a girl. I duck my head into my bag and shove the pistols into my holsters before I accidentally shot myself. I guess I should keep them there, since it's never a good idea to put firearms in a bag, especially one with those rope loops. The knife is on a belt on my upper left thigh and I open the drawing pad to see the water blossom. I tilt it to one side and the water blossom drifts to the far end of the page. I touch the paper and it's sure enough the same texture, it was just on paper and I couldn't actually feel inside the flower, just the petals shown. The water areas sure enough made my fingers wet, but it didn't actually spill water. I feel someone nudge my foot with their own and I look up from the bag to see that pureblood Kaname. I yelp and cling to Zero's left shin, making Zero stand.

"Hey, GET OFF!" he shouts, surprised.

I point to my wrist and he furrows his brow. I point to Kaname, then the wrist again, this time at the faint blue line that resembled a vein. He sits down and sighs, understanding.

"Kuran, just go away," Zero mutters. "A) This is the DAY Class, not NIGHT B) you are creeping the SH*T out of Yoko."

"Schist," I pipe up.

He looks down. "Huh?"

"Schist," I repeat. "It's better than saying SH*T, because it's funnier."

Zero smirks a bit and shakes his leg once. I remain clinging and will until Kaname leaves; and he sighs, looking back up at Kaname. "Like I said, just go."

Yuki kicks Zero's right shin and he winces, glaring at Yuki. "Kaname can stay if he wants to," she argues.

"I vote no," I pipe up.

"I second that," Zero mutters.

"WE DON'T!" a crowd of girls surround Zero and I. Zero and I moan in despair as the girls try to smother Kaname, so we get up and leave, forgetting Yuki was left with all the work.

Tama is on a bench and tries to grab my attention by waving some a camera in the air, but I start running. Zero is trying to catch up, since I'm the only one on his side about Kaname being bad news (telepathic, remember?). I look down and shut my eyes, gaining speed, when I smack into something cold, yet solid. I hear two grunts, one my own, and I fall on my as*, rubbing my forehead.

"Is Sissy alright?" I hear.

I gasp and look up to see a little ten-year-old girl with white long hair that goes to her waist, a small one in fact, about 5' 3", sea-green eyes, albino skin, and something on the side of her arm…a barcode. I scream, one vibration wave escaping, and slam my palms flat on the ground, pushing up my torso, sliding my feet over and pushing them forward in a dash. I keep facing behind me when I slam into yet another person. I scream, ten vibration waves escaping, before the girl throws something at my head.

"Jeez, you scream loud!" she winces at her newly formed headache.

Someone clutches my shoulders and turns me around. It's Zero, staring down at my small figure. I gulp and he kneels down, sighing in the way you would before explaining something to a child.

"Do you have something against the new student?" he asks.

"SHE'S TEN!" I exclaim.

"She said she was thirteen," he lies.

"No I didn't," the girl squeaks.

Zero smirks and shuts his eyes. "Okay, so she is ten. What would you know?"

"You never saw my sister in my memories, did you?" I demand.

He frowns and shakes his head. "I thought you said…"

"Yoshino Schist, that's what was on the paper," I sigh. "Schist was her guardian's name."

"Schist is pretty, isn't it?" she presents a rock to us and Zero stands, one right hand on my left shoulder.

"What is that?" Zero asks.

"Schist," she repeats.

Zero grows pale. "I just hope you mean the mineral."

Yoshino laughs and shoves the schist away, tackling me to the ground in a welcome hug. I grunt as my back slams the ground and shove her off gently, wiping off the dirt on the back of my uniform. I can see clearly she's also in Day Class, but something's different about her. I cock my head to the side and remember the barcode.

"Yoshino," I address.

"Yes Sissy?" she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"What's the barcode on your wrist for?"

She glances at it and smiles. "Oh, the Schist family was in prison."

**A.N: It's suspenseful because a ten-year old in prison for two years? That's not a good thing. Well, I hoped you enjoyed Yoshino Schist (+ I name my chapters out of the most important thing). **


	6. Asylum's Past

**I don't own Vampire Knight. Note: you'll see extreme violence, but the bird part I got from Pirates of the Caribbean 2: at the beginning with the prisoners in the cages; the part shortly before Jack's in the coffin. Just don't think I'm insane, k? **

_Asylum's Past_

Zero, Yoshino, and I trudge into our classroom, tired from running all the way back. Yuki looks at us and raises her brow at the sight of Yoshino, but I just pass out right there on the floor. Students laugh as Yoshino tries to tug me up, making my face and eyes grow red. Yoshino kicks my ribs…_hard__…_and I cringe, my eyes going back to teal. Students keep up the laughter while Zero helps me up, guiding Yoshino and me to the desk. Yoshino hops over, but I hold her back and allow Zero to go and sit next to Yuki. I then let her go and fall down the steps, even though she ignores me and sits down next to Zero. I rub my head and twitch, the laughter progressing to grow louder and louder. I glare at Yoshino, which she slumps a bit, and when I stand, she flings herself behind Zero. He spins around in his seat and hisses at Yoshino to sit down and stop acting silly. I could say what he really said, but that would involve quiet a bit of censoring. I slump up to my seat and plop myself in it. Yoshino hugs my waist, making a few girls smile.

"AWW!" they twist in their seats.

"Yoshino," I whisper, "please detach. We are in the same dorm…"

"Sissy!" she hugs me tighter.

"_Zero,__" _I make the connection, _"__GET __HER __OFF __ME!__"_

"_Why __should __I __have __to __do __that?__" _he spits inside.

"_A) You're closer B) I can easily scream your head off, no matter if I go to jail with the Schist family or not and C) I just want to bug you."_

He sighs and pries Yoshino off and sits her down, her smiling and kicking her feet under the desk. Yuki smiles at Yoshino, making Yoshino turn red in the cheeks with happiness. I slam my head on the desk and hear the door to the room slam. I snap the connection with Zero, not planning on using it, and something hard makes contact with my head. I jump back and fall into the desk behind me. Zero stares at me and my heart stops as someone speaks.

"No sleeping in this class missy!" a voice hollers.

I slowly get up and blink at the person in front of the room; the step male as my subsitute. "Oh schist, it's you."

"Hello, Yoko," he nods his head. "Sit down and pay attention."

"You didn't even start the F*CKING class," I mutter.

"What was that?" he cranks his head to one side.

"Oh, nothing," I grit my teeth.

I slump in my seat and a few students muffle their laughter. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. That's when something in my stomach beats against the bottom of it and suddenly, jerks up and I drop my hands, not asleep, but unconscious. I open my eyes to see myself in the crazy asylum. I shake my head awake before I can get into trouble and feel something press my lips together. I feel at it and yank at some stitching. I muffle a scream and a ruler beats hard on my knuckles. I jerk up and salute to the teacher or 'warden'. He spits on the floor in front of my feet and stomps back to the front of the room, obviously P*SSED. I feel something beat on my forehead, but I can't see anything hit against it. That stalker, Honshu, is on my right and Ruska, the big teenage with a fat mouth, sits smugly at my left. She was arrested ten times for assault or raping, but she didn't seem to mind being called crazy. I huff and cross my arms, knowing the stitching fell off somehow. I feel something shake my arm widely, but I just can't see anything touching me. I cringe and grip my head. My vision blurs between two scenes; the blue illuminated crazies room and blood, lots of blood in front of my eyes and me barely able to see Makoto trying to keep something in his hands while Zero is trying to rip it out. I feel my heart clench and I shut my eyes again, the wet SLOP of blood smashing together against my eye lids.

I'm back in the asylum room, everything colored by the blue light in the windowless, frigid ice cavern. Ding, dong, ding, dong goes the large clock tower outside the asylum. I'm an observer, and I can tell because I see myself when I was nearing my thirteenth birthday and almost done with my asylum sentence. Ruska was at my right, skinny, tall, muscular, fat mouthed, tan, blonde, green-eyed, and dressed in boys clothing because of her nightly sex with the males in the asylum. Honshu is on my left, staring at me all through the time I'm sitting there. I shut my eyes once and Ruska shoves something in my face. I jump back and rip it out of her hands, seeing it was a birth certificate hand made with the 'parents' line left blank. She half-fives one of her friends and I tear the piece of SH*T and dump it in the back of her shirt, crossing my arms and scowling forward. I grip the handle of the gun I plan to use to kill myself with one day, but I ruffle my hair with my left hand a bit and release the handle, thinking different. I would NOT die before Makoto.

I shake my head wildly and wipe the blood out of my eyes. I look to my left to see Yoshino ejecting something in my elbow bent. I look at the bent to see a gapping hole in it. Past the hole is a ruptured vein, which was probably the cause for my reaction. I look to my right to see Zero trying to wrestle a ruler out of Makoto's hands. I smirk a bit and tap into Makoto's mind. I hear curses that shouldn't be mentioned, more curses, and a few well selected choices on where to stick the ruler. I wince at the last one, which I knew would be extremely bloody, and I breathe deeply.

"_Let __go __of __the __ruler, __Makoto,__" _I whisper in his mind. _"__You __wouldn__'__t __want __someone __to __smother __you __in __your __sleep, __eh?__"_

"_Stay __out __of __my __mind, __B*TCH,__" _he growls inside.

"_Try __it, __see __what __happens, __you__'__d __die __trying,__" _I mock.

He grunts and releases the ruler, allowing Zero to yank it away and chuck it out a window. Yuki sighs and stands, since she was apparently kneeling next to me. The Class Pres is looking at me with some form of shock, and I shut my eyes to that haunting image of the certificate with no parents labeled on it. Ruska was teasing me for being an orphan, but the truth is, she was disowned and abandoned under a pub. She didn't run away like you'll hear her say, or loose her parents, but was disowned. I was never disowned; I just kept loosing parents wherever I turn. I just hope Tama and Makoto die sometime soon.

\()/

I shift in my bed, unable to sleep. I never talked to anyone after that for the rest of the day, and Zero was called to talk with the headmaster for his 'naïve actions'. He was only doing what was right. Yoshino is sleeping in Yoko and Yori's dorm tonight since everyone felt it best if I was left alone. I try to fall asleep, but I just can't do it. I sit up and slide my legs off the bed in one swift movement. I hop off and slump into the desk chair, staring at the reflection shown. My hair was a tangled mess, curls popping in, but farther than usual. I huff and grab a brush, strangling the knotted mess and straightening it into the small dark bob that made me seem like I was trying to hide everything but my face that concerned my head. I drag out the drawing pad and stare at the water blossom portrait. I gasp because when I open it, the water's blood. I slam the pad shut and snap my head up. The mirror's dripping blood, the candle's made of blood, the fire's burning blood, the desk is stained with blood, and my hands are dripping with blood. I pant and stare at the mirror in panic, for my lips are stained with blood. I look behind the reflection to see Mom, lying limply on the second bed. I shake my head in protest and I observe my right arm turning purple. I raise a brow before I notice I fall limply against the desk, my reflection just sitting up and cackling.

I force my eyes open and I'm in the girls' bathroom in the asylum school. Girls are laughing, everything is slow, and I'm just standing in front of a mirror, drawing pictures in blood, since I probably got my daily beating from Hanta, a shop lifter. When the girls _have _to walk by the last mirror in the row of twenty mirrors, which was how many girls there were, they cringe and jump into the stall that follows, since they all called it 'Loco's Murder Counter'. I'm blankly drawing a picture of a guy I kept seeing in my dreams. He was tall, wearing a hooded navy jacket, pale so far I could see of his skin, thin, and he kept talking to me in my dreams, which I just answered with silence. He didn't ask for much, just one word. I guess the dreams were trying to convince me talking wasn't bad. I couldn't agree with that sadly, since Yoshino was the only little friend I had back then, of course, Yuki and Zero came along and I was introduced to Yori.

I know I'm planning to visit Snowy in my 'psycho dorm' later after class, but Ruska just kept tripping me on the steps and sending me to the infirmary. I make a circle around the figure and go to a dragon. It covers the mirror, but I can always erase the images there. I curve the edges carefully, bending the snout ever so slightly. The scales are shimmering due to the light from the bathroom, the crimson drips at the mouth, making it look like a vampire dragon. The eyes are the darkest area of the dragon, the horns being the second. The mouth is shut, but a fang pops out of the lips. I feel cold, and Ruska comes into the bathroom. I snap my head up and the vision fades.

I'm drowning in the asylum pool, trashing as someone holds me down. I want to scream, get help, but I'm only twelve. I'm so alone here. Suddenly, someone pushes Hanta away and drags me up. I remember this was one of my dreams when I was younger, but I don't care. I hug the mysterious savior and think of something I didn't think of then. I look up and gulp, knowing I was talking nowadays.

"Hello," I rush.

I feel his chest heave in and out and he laughs in the friendly way. He raises a hand and peels off the hood. I gasp. Those gray eyes, that silver hair, that pale skin and the flattest smile you'd see…I can't believe I was dreaming of Zero back then when I didn't even know him! I jump back and he fades, allowing Hanta to shove me back into the shivering mass of water. I swim lower, trying to avoid her hand, and I swim to the opposite side of the pool. I jerk up and I'm carried out of the water by the Class Pres only to be thrown in a pack of wild dogs. I fend them off for a while, and then they morph into Level E's. A rod appears at the top of a building and I jump for it, desperate to have a more effective way of handling these vampires. I feel a tear stream loose and my body freezes in mid-air. The vampires are crawling on the ice, making me shut my eyes. I rarely asked for it, but now was the time, even if it was a dream.

"HELP ME!" I scream, tears streaming down.

A cloaked figure bounds down with the rod and I see his/her face is that of Yoshino. She sweeps at the vampires, clearing some off, then shooting something at my head; a bullet. I date back to when I saw Zero's memories and remember he was shot by his twin brother, Inchiru, yet lived. I feel a ping of hurt, emotionally and physically, but I don't die. I scream in frustration, hurt, loss, all releasing violent vibration waves. The ice shatters, the vampire's heads explode, everyone on the streets head's explode, even Hanta and Yoshino, and I feel a ripping at my heart. I evaporate into pink, sparkling ash, and as I observe, I see Yuki on the streets, headless alongside Zero and Yori. I scream, although nothing comes out. Of course nothing comes out, I'm an apparition.

My vision is blocked by a large shadow and the scene changes once again. _This __is __starting __to __get __on __my __nerves, _I think bitterly. My head slams into the mirror at the beginning of the row. I recognize the girls' bathroom immediately. Again, this is just a memory, a dangerous one in fact. I spit out blood at Hint's feet, one of the girls in cope with Ruska. She snickers as I make the gesture and she knees me upwards the face, causing my head to slam right into the counter and I crawl over to my mirror. She spits out curses I'm starting to hear more often than I should be aloud, she picks up a wrench from beneath one of the sinks, and then she limps over, since I bit her ankle in an act of self defense. I wobble once I am standing, still refusing to ask for help or speak to Hint, the true freak out of this group. I honestly don't know how this got so F*CKED up, I honestly don't. It started with that one action I so stupidly made when my mom died, trying to butt in and ending up triggering Sakura's motherly instincts. No…it all started when those vampires came and took my dad, took my mom's shattered heart along too. I clench my jaw as she nears, no longer the observer. No, I'm living this memory again, this time _allowing __myself _to attack. I scream, loud enough for every mirror to shatter but my own at the end, and I shut my eyes. I hear a roar, I feel the heat of a dragon's breath, and I hear the fire alarm blare and the pitter-patter of each water drop clash into the solid marble of the counter and the smooth tile of the floor. This is all a memory, not anything new I'd learn over the past year. I open my eyes, knowing they were thick crimson in the irises, almost the exact color of blood. A blob of blood spits out fire and crashes the surface of the sinks. Hint is on her as*, petrified by the mere appearance of my very own blood. It takes the form of anything it wants, first a dragon. I scorch her sleeves and the skin underneath. It morphs into a bull and charges, taking off her lower half. She screams in immense pain, but I'm not nearly done. The blood takes on the form of a raven and darts for the eyes. It slowly pecks them out and she screams, tortured. I glare at her, angry and Level E worthy. I twist my wrist gently to change the blood into a heavy ton weight. I decide my fun's over, and levitate it over her head. She shrieks as the weight is over her, probably knowing I was going to finish her off. I drop it.

I scream when I flash my eyes open and shake my head awake. The mirror is still covered with blood, so I slash through the glass, cutting my fingers deeply, but shattering the glass and spilling it all over the floor. My head aches, I can't remove the blood. I wipe it on the floor, but blood only adds, not transfers. I scream in irritation and kick a draw in the desk, making it crumble to pieces and the contents rain down. Someone knocks on the door but I hurl my knife through the wood, angry, upset, and _dangerous._

"GO AWAY!" I shriek, clutching at my ribs.

"Yoko, what's wrong?" Yuki asks hurried.

"GO AWAY!" I repeat. "I CAN DEAL WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS!"

Of course, Yoshino opens the door and stares at me in fright, something she rarely did. "Sissy hurt?" she squeaks.

I fall to my knees and clutch my ribs, sweating cool buckets of sweat and panting heavily. I couldn't breath, and I couldn't tell why. The room started shrinking around me, along with my lungs. It's my claustrophobia of course. I wince and my eyes twitch and I fall on my chin, my torso flattened, my arms spread, my eyes surveying the firmly shut window, my skin dripping blood from expected punctures. Well, if you think about it, I kicked a _wooden __drawer,_punched a _mirror,_and went sprawled on the _wooden __floor._All of which, bound to fall apart, have caused scratches, bruising, and a few screams from Yuki as she saw each one. Yuki runs out, probably planning to get the proper help. I'm rapidly disproven as even I can hear her shouts, and she's a quick runner.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Yuki cries. "PLEASE HELP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOKO!"

"Would that something wrong be her mind?" I hear a girl next door spit bitterly at her dorm buddy.

Yoshino tries to help me up, but I'm utterly useless. I can't move, I can't speak, I can only think of how I killed Hint and how I'm astounded she hasn't come for revenge by now. I made her suffer, yet Ami's the one who becomes the Angel of Blood? Does that make a lick of sense to you at all? I shudder and refuse to close my eyes for long. That figure couldn't have been Zero…in truth; it could have been somebody else in the beginning! Yet, the voice was always the same…why is this all so very complicated like relationships for boys? Yoshino tugs at my elbow once more, but comes up with the same, sad result of failure. She sits by my side, terrified that she knew nothing of what to do. Surprisingly, I feel happiness in my heart at this. I guess it's either I'm sick…or I've missed her all these years worse than I knew it. I want so badly to stand, to sit up, to hug my sister once more like we used to as kids and just tell each other what we thought of things in nature. It'd be her talking about pretty minerals such as Schist, which has been proven earlier, and I'd chatter on about what I thought the trees were, scary-faced or kind-nature, tall or stout, leafy or bare, old or new, wide or thin, all those kind of attributes. I set free a stray tear to stream down at those times when everything was clearer, and the world wasn't dead to me, like those days in the asylum. I feel something dig into my back and I shift my irises to see Kaname from Night Class, placing the slate on my upper back just above the spine and forcing the needle back out. My nerves melt, my bone marrow is mush, my bones themselves are light iron, my muscles are magma, and my tongue tastes like peppermint. How that comes to be, I probably won't figure out as soon as I want to.

"Why the…F*CK are you…helping me?" I chuckle at my own weakness.

"This is for Yuki, not for you," he informs.

"How'd I know?" I chuckle, smiling at the warm feeling spreading throughout my body.

My spine straightens and my senses sharpen. Blood returns to my head and I feel the slate being removed. I push my body up so that I'm still on my knees, my hands feeling much like lazy glue. I heave my feet out from under my thighs and position them so when I push my feet against the ground, my arms rise up and slump to my sides as I stiffen my back and elongate my face. My lips are pale and tight, my face is albino and tight against my skull, my brown hair managed to remain in it's perfect little bob that curves inward under my chin, my nose feels cold, but it's still slightly upturned, my eyes are teal and sparkling with moisture and possible mucus, my freckle is still slight, and my neck is thin and medium height, not a pen neck, nor a stout short neck you'd most likely see on rude fat men who have consideration for only their families and think they're the best or whatever CR*P some men try to pull these days. I look down at my uniform, which I always slept in nowadays, and saw it wasn't wrinkled, no matter how much I had thrashed in bed or had been struck with immense panic when I ceased the memories, the nightmares.

Yoshino is clutching to the closest desk leg she could get to, her white hair shielding neck and face. Her uniform is off and replaced with the basic white night gown with long sleeves with ruffled gray trim, and the lace ribbon on the bottom of the U neckline that was also gray. Her sea-green eyes are filled with mischief planning and fear, for I guess having a pureblooded vampire in the room with an Amen and a human wasn't that comforting as you'd think. Her little ten-year-old self that could stand 5' 3", tiny waist she is, she's still a fairly brave one, she's just thinking up of something since I hid my pistols in the night (I'm not stupid enough to leave them there during the night when somebody can come in and _shoot__me._ Her eyes aren't wide, to prove it, just shocked, fearful of the things that captured my birth dad, and worried she wouldn't be able to think of something before it was too late.

I huff at the sight and cross my arms towards Kaname Kuran, the last person I wanted coming around and pestering me about something I could deal with myself. I glance at his hand and see he's still gripping my mom's slate. I growl and hold out an albino hand, appreciating the return of the slate.

"Give that back," I snarl. "You shouldn't take things that _don__'__t __belong __to __you._"

He chuckles, making me furrow my brows in frustration. "Is this how you thank everyone?"

"Pretty much," I spit. "Hand it over before I have to cut your hand off."

I feel something clutching my heart. I crumple down in pain, on my knees, one hand holding me up and the other holding the epicenter for my heart. I glare at him and he just takes two strides before he kneels and is nearly nose to nose with me with him leaning of course. "Remember who has the upper hand here, Ai."

"My name's not Ai!" I roar.

"It isn't?" he mocks, knowing full well I wasn't who I was saying I was. "Then what is it?"

I clutch his throat, claws digging in. "Matura, B*STARD."

I feel my heart clench tighter, so I loosen my hold on his throat. He picks up my wrist with his right index finger and thumb and drops it at my side. "So your Akihito's daughter…I've been thinking it was you."

I snarl and leap at him, pinning him to the ground and furious inside. "What do you know about Akihito Amir Matura?" I demand. "What would a filthy B*STARD like you know?"

He pushes me off roughly and pins me to the ground, slamming the door shut with his abilities. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Ai," he advises. "I will not hesitate to murder you right here and now if you do anything stupid."

Someone shoots him in the side and I turn to Yoshino, who obviously found my rose gun. "_Now __you __choose __to __find __the __right __gun?__" _I scream in my head after making the connection.

"_Okay, __let __that __go __please __Sis,__" _she groans inside, still the same lovable piece of SH*T I have for a sister. _"__I __can __still __hear __you!__"_

"_No __you __can__'__t!__" _I snap the connection and Kaname hisses at my sister, obviously P*SSED.

He makes my gun explode in her hand and blood drips on the floor. Thank Gad nothing is blown off, but there is a nasty gash in the middle of her palm. I growl at Kaname and try to break free, but he's an F*CKING pureblood, stronger than an Amen. I huff and scowl.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"What I want is for you to stop making Yuki worry so much," he states. "Plus, I'd appreciate it if you show some respect to others."

"That's Yuki's desire (A and B) I can't help having asthma, claustrophobia, and 'mental issues' that are really confidence issues."

Yoshino muffles a giggle and Kaname helps me back onto my feet. He holds out a hand. "I hope we've come to an agreement?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I wave my hands slightly on either side of my head, "don't I get some terms, Kuran?"

He takes back his hand. "Might as well."

"A) stop bothering Zero; he hates it B) when I'm sick, I'm sick; deal with it C) if you have anything to do with my father's disappearance, I have all clearance to slaughter you D) I want to know what happened to my father that you know and E) I'd like to know why you're ditching class," I list, counting them off my fingers as I went.

"Maybe, maybe, yes, later, and for Yuki's sake," he answers, holding out his hand again.

I stare at it curiously and peek over at Yoshino, seeing her nod in approval. I gradually slid my hand into his and we shook upon our deal, him knowing full well he couldn't lie to me. He vanishes and someone kicks at the door, hoping to open it. I look around and see that all is clear, but steadily growing hazy. Yoshino opens the door and I feel my knees give way. Someone catches me and I shut my eyes, to exhausted to even see who was in front of my eyes.

**A.N: Chapter: Asylum Past. Author: linkinparkfan9799. Need for reviews 1-10: 10. Probability author's saying that this is the end: 0. Probability author's saying 'I hope you enjoyed this chap': 100% or 1**


	7. What I Can't Fix Alone

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_What I Can't Fix Alone_

I smile as I find the slate in my hands the next morning on day6. Yoshino is snoring peacefully in bed, the light is leaking out of the covers, and the pleasant aroma of book pages fills the air. I sit up and stretch, still in the school uniform for Day Class and pick up the Dracula book Yori gave to me. I hug it to my chest, happier than usual, and skip over to Yoshino's bed, poking her softly in the side. She yawns and turns over to look at me, smiling.

"So how's my sis?" she giggles.

"What happened to Sissy?" I tease.

"Eh, I'm older, so I'm bumping it up to Sis."

She sits up and I walk out of the room, hoping to catch Yuki and Yori before our first class started. I needn't remind her to go to the classroom, even if I'm there or not. I walk at a steady pace down the hall, ready to start Dracula and have a pleasant day for once. I feel like I'm drugged, but that could just be the injection from the slate yesterday. I glance at my feet and see my shoes have a red ribbon tied around the soles and over the tops, making my feet look like mobile presents. I squat down and untie the ribbon on the tops and gently pull them out from underneath. I see splotches of white and green, realizing this was part of some old shirt I had before Hint and Ruska got their hands on it. I frown and my head pounds, making me drop the book with a dull thump and clutch my head, since the pounding gradually gets louder and harder. My insides feel frigid for a minute and then everything pauses. I blink and look around me, seeing I'm in my old crazies' dorm. I hear crying outside and stand, not particularly wanting to. I creep over to the door and shove my ear against it, wanting to hear what the sobbing was for.

"MY DARLING'S DEAD!" I hear motherly voice cry in painful sorrow.

"I WANT THAT B*TCH EXECUTED!" I hear a fatherly voice roar.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary," I hear Mrs. Tam, the motherly nurse who always watched me in the asylum, and only me for some odd reason. "She probably has her side of the story…"

"I DON'T CARE!" the father of none other than Hint roars. "I WANT HER DEAD!"

I shove away from the door, mimicking what I did years ago. I look around and feel the slate pulse. I hear an explosion and I'm blown into the door, leaving a honking huge dent. I grip my head, since it feels like it's splitting, and glance up, seeing a whole in the brick wall supported with anything they could think up. The once gray and stuffy room is submerged in light and air, Snowy tugging my pants leg to go forward. I obey.

Okay…so I'm a fugitive in ways, I was hoping to forget that but…I sigh and gather up my things, standing once more and shoving the ribbon into my pack. I glance at the hidden holsters and the knife strapped firmly to my upper left thigh today, shifting the weight on my hips from my torso and the pack flung carelessly over my shoulder. I walk down the stuffy halls, struggling to get over my asthma. I heard some minor cases can be cured, but whenever a place is stuffy, I'm the first one to figure that out unless someone's in the room before me. That is the saddest and only exception. I shake my head back to painful reality and shove open the door to the Sun girls' dorms. I hear somebody call my name, but I refuse to look. Someone throws a rock at my head, which I think is a bit overdoing it, and duck rapidly, eyeing the rock cautiously. I huff and shut my eyes, clenching my fists and pinning them tightly to my sides, resisting the urge to suffocate whoever threw that.

"Hmm! When we were in the asylum together," a haunting feminine voice huffs, "you were as silent as you are now! When can I ever hear my dear friend's voice?"

My eyes widen and tear away from the rock. I'm staring at Ruska, her arms crossed and the daily boy clothes after her nightly sex wrapped tighter than ever around her skeletal figure. I gulp and start running, hoping to get to class before Yuki saw her. Do you know what Yuki would say if she knew that I went out of the asylum 'uncured'? Let's just say, nothing nice. Someone grabs the back of my collar, but I still run. I choke and I launch backward onto the ground, only to see Ruska staring down at me. She shakes her head and cackles, only resulting in me kicking her shin sideways and digging my feet into the ground to push myself up as if I'm running a marathon, but fell right before the whistle blew and had to recover. I whiz past the trees, hopping over bushes, slamming into students but recovering rapidly. No matter what I do, I can't seem to shake Ruska off. I shut my eyes and next thing I know, someone grabs my upper arms and pins them to my sides, paralyzing any means of movement. I open my eyes to Honshu, the stalker.

"Are you all right?" he raises a brow.

I jerk him off and kick the back of his left shin hard, hearing a painful sounding snap. I run forward, clutching my pack strap firmly in my left balled up fist, and slip, sliding down the hall and crashing into a wall. Students, including the Class Pres, laugh at the sight of me, but somebody helps me up. I blink and look up to Ruka from Night Class. For some reason, the Class President shuts up and Ruka pats me on the shoulder, smiling.

"You alright?" she asks.

I furrow my brows. "Did Kaname send you?"

She chuckles. "I'm here on my own accord," she informs. "Who's she?"

She nods at Ruska, who apparently hasn't heard me yet. I yelp and skid off, Ruka starring after me. I topple over and start rolling like a wheel until I smack hard into the intended class room door. I'm upside down, legs flat against the wooded door, arms sprawled, neck curved so my head was looking at my legs. I groan in annoyance, unlike my mood this morning, and fix myself up right, opening the door and storming in. Yori is sitting alone, doodling on something that looks like a drawing pad. I can see the cover is like the ones you'd see in the stores. I stomp over next to her and plop myself in the seat on her left, having really no other choice since she's at the right end as usual. I slam my bag onto the desk, the happiness smothered, like, five minutes ago when that rock nearly hit me. Yori glances at my red face and the door opens. I slam my head against the desk and fold my hands over my head, waiting for the gloating and fake 'I miss you's to flow. I hear something completely different.

"Like I said, Yuki," a male voice groans, "I've dealt with that stupid 'holiday' too many times!"

"You're part of the Disciplinary Committee, you can't just ditch like you always do!" Yuki whines.

I stand up and face them. "Hey, SHUT THE F*CK UP WILL YA?"

I sit back down and slam my head down, folding my hands over my head. I just hate everyone now; I guess this is another mood swing. I hear perfect silence and shut my eyes, too P*SSED off to speak again. I hear the door reopen and someone giggles. I can already tell Yori, Yuki, and Zero peels their gaze off me and stares at the one who had just entered.

"Does she speak around you three?" Ruska wonders. "I've never heard her voice, to be honest."

I tap into Zero's mind for a second and scroll through all the memories he saw. Apparently, none contain Ruska, Yoshino, or Hint. My parents deaths are not in their, nor Matsu's. The memories with my steps that aren't involving ruler smacking are included, so is Ami and the memories in the asylum in my room or when I was eating alone and wasn't disturbed. All my normal school memories from last year up to day1 of Cross Academy are included, so he saw a little over a half of my life, that's it. I snap the connection and feel somebody poke my shoulder blade. I refuse to look at them, and Ruska cackles.

"Good luck with that, buddy boy," she smirks. "She's always like that."

I grip the section of my skirt over the knife and start to get gory and inappropriate thoughts. Someone pokes my shoulder, this time it was more gentle, and I look up to Yuki, who's a bit worried looking. Ruska whistles and is sitting in the front of the room, obviously observing.

"She must really like you in order to respond, right buddy?" Ruska teases.

I huff and stand, looking at Yuki. I connect to her mind and start talking inside. _"__Please __don__'__t __tell __her __I __talk, __that__'__ll __only __get __her __on __my __case even __more.__"_

"_Who __is __she?__" _Yuki folds her arms and sits down in the chair. I switch and sit two chairs down her left, and then I change my mind and scoot down one to the left.

"_Don't ask, for the love of Gad don't ask."_

"_Gad?" _

"_I'm Christian, alright?"_

"…_Okay…so no telling her you talk?"_

"_Until I actually talk, you can't tell her."_

"_Why do you not want to talk all of a sudden?"_

"…_She's never heard me, like she said, and she's crazy enough to only want to hear me before the real torture begins."_

She sighs and I slam my head on the desk, folding my hands over my head. I hear the door open and hear someone skip into the room. I glance up to see Ruska completely confused. That tells you something. I look behind me to see Yoshino, smiling and waving.

"Hello Sis!" she greets.

"_Yoshino, no saying I talk all the time nowadays, got that?" _

She nods and sits in the chair next to me, the one in between Yoshino and Yuki still vacant. I look up at Zero, who is leaning against the wall. I guess I shouldn't have snapped like that. I shut my eyes and return to my recent position and Ruska climbs up the steps, smirking. I can tell because I'm peeking out from the top of my left elbow.

"So, so, so, you are?" Ruska smirks.

Yoshino frowns, meaning instant bad news. "Yoshino Shino Ai Schist," she answers. "I'm her half-sister."

"You're only a half-sister?" Ruska teases. "My, my, somebody was busy…"

"Shut up," Yuki snaps. "That's none of your F*CKING business."

"And you are?" Ruska turns to Yuki.

"Yuki Cross," she replies, angered. "I suggest you stop bad mouthing my friend here."

Ruska blinks, fake smiling; uh-oh. "She's not _your _friend, she's _my _friend. Isn't that right Yoko?"

"I thought you said she wasn't going to talk?" Yori stands, her hands flat on the desk, her back arched, and her chair pushed back slightly with her sudden movement.

"Well, she'll speak to her friends, right Yoko?"

"She's spoken to us," a male voice informs. "She's just in a bad mood."

I bite my lip and turn to Zero, who looks really P*SSED. Why did he have to go blather off? I roll my eyes and sit up, staring blankly at Ruska, who has the corner of her lip twitching between a smile and a scowl. She decides with a smile, fake of course, and turns to me.

"You haven't spoken to them, have you?" she laughs.

"She has," Zero mutters.

"What would you know?" Ruska snaps, a momentary frown sneaking on her face. She shakes it off and smiles at me with a toothy grin. "Come on, why don't you say something to your old pal?"

I tap the desk impatiently and Yoshino smacks me upside the head, trying to get me to talk. I growl under my breath and look up at Ruska placidly. I look back at Zero and stand, walking up to him. He stares at me, a bit off guard. I slap him hard across the face, leaving him stunned. I run out of the room to just wait for the class to F*CKING start, arrives late, hide, and then repeat until lunch, which I'll hide and repeat until curfew. I swipe boiling hate tears from my eyes and somebody trips me. I kick their shin, causing a nasty snap, and run off, hearing someone cussing behind me. I push out the door and run into the trees, hiking up the bark of one, pushing upwards and clutching onto a high branch. I leap upon it and start hopping along the branches, giving myself something to think about other than Ruska. I just can't pin this feeling inside…it's a mix of affection for friends and family stirred in with friendship. I gasp and fall hard to the ground, groaning and gasping all at once. I feel _love, __actual __love._I don't know why really, but I do. I shake my head and shut my eyes, falling limp against the ground. Sooner than I know it myself, I'm resting peacefully on the grass, my body weak and overheated, and the need of rest on a one to ten scale an infinity. I can tell my chest is gradually rising and falling, mimicking my breathing patterns.

As my eyes are shut, my mind goes into a peaceful walk through of something not at all mine. There are two boys on one bed, twins. I can tell their not mating, otherwise that'd be inappropriate, weird, crazy, and a first class ticket to out of the house. One's in a yellow set of pajamas by the looks of it and the other is in a turquoise shirt and pants. They look nearly identical, but I can spot a few things that'd give away who's who. Their both sleeping, but a woman walks in, and she's beautiful. Her hair is stuck up in a ponytail and her skin is beige. She's tall and obviously somewhere in her thirties or forties, maybe thirty five to forty? She walks over to the bed and hugs the boys tightly. She whispers something to them and smiles. She almost looks like…she's not going to see them again.

"Mom, stop," one of the boys remarks.

She smiles and I fade into a hall. The boy with the yellow pajamas is right across the door frame, facing down and clutching his fists. I can tell he's upset, but over what? I peek into the room and squint to see the mom and the obvious father. They look like a nice enough couple.

"I'm afraid…Ichiru's illness will prevent him from reaching Vampire Hunting stats," the mother sighs. "Zero's looking like he's all set."

I couldn't believe this bull! Ichiru is the one right across from me, and they were saying that he was too ill to become a hunter? I mean, he was walking alright; all you have to do is have enough luck, know how to shoot a rose gun or slash a sword, and viola! You're a hunter! I huff and storm into the room, but I realize they wouldn't be able to hear my scolding in the first place. Then, I feel something grab my hand. I gasp and snap my head behind me to see Ichiru clutching my wrist. That isn't supposed to happen. He's somewhat ten, so he's smaller. That's when I notice everything's melting in red slime, even the parents. I widen my eyes and try to get away, but it's like his hand is glued to my wrist. Suddenly, his surface melts into black ash and only black goo is left. It grows taller than me, around Zero's height, which is sadly taller than me, and the skin, clothes, and everything else reform. His hair is silver, like Zero's, and so are his eyes. His skin is the same shade, and his hair is only slightly longer. His attire consists of pants and a forest green coat. Boots on his feet, he seems like a hunter, but something's wrong with him. He feels cold, and there are bite marks on the side of his neck. I scream and he lets go, holding his head as if he's in actual pain. I scream louder enough to shatter the exterior and force my eyes open to see Yoshino standing above me. Her right cheek was unusually red, which gave me a hint that Zero slapped her; that, and she's thinking about how much it hurt. I push myself up and hug her, leaking out tears.

She pats my back, knowing something is wrong and she should keep quiet and not activate one of my mood swings, and I peel off, wiping my eyes furiously. I take her hand and we run to class together, about the same speed; F*CKING fast. We dash past students, laughing and letting g of each other's hands to see who can beat the other. I skid at the corner, but she runs into the wall. She's dazed for a moment, but I can hear her running behind me. I see the open classroom door and run through, jumping in victory. I grin before my lungs are crushed of all air. I bulge my eyes to see Ruska, clinging to my ribs.

"Is my friend feeling better?" she releases me and smiles, still in the boy clothes.

I peek out of the door to see Yoshino run up. She's panting like she just out ran Yuki that day I first met her and she ran into the headmaster's office. She scowls and crosses her arms. "No fair! You're taller, Yoko!"

I smirk and ruffle her hair. She walks in and we look around. It's not that crowded, but a quarter of the Day Class is in here. I look up at Yuki and frown. I remember how I had treated her because of my problems and looked around for my belongings. Ruska grips my wrist and drags me to the chair next to the observer's chair. Unfortunately, that's were my stuff is. Thankfully, Yoshino moved her stuff next to mine. We plop ourselves down and Ruska folds her arm and slumps back, grinning at me like she wants a new toy.

"So, what's with that wimp, huh?" she laughs. "Slapping a ten-year-old like that?"

"I said something I shouldn't have, that's it," Yoshino defends.

Ruska rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I was talking to Yoko here anyways."

I look up at Yuki and see she's chatting with Yori. I can plainly spot Zero sitting next to Yuki, staring at the desk and holding his head up like he's bored. I feel bad, since I said what I shouldn't have…_done _what I shouldn't have. I sigh and look forward, trying to ignore Ruska. She laughs at something and I turn, bored.

"Yoko, isn't it weird how you came to this Academy, and my parents are planning to send me here?" she laughs. "I call that destiny."

"Shut up," Yoshino snaps. "Yoko, can we move up?"

I shake my head. My heart drops at the thought of moving back up to sit near people who now probably hate me. Ruska glares at Yoshino and looks up at some boy. She waves delicately and I hear a rough thump. I huff and take out my drawing pad, hesitating. If I opened it, she would see what I could do and never leave. I shut my eyes and set it down, not caring. Ruska sets her knees on her thighs and drops her forearms and her hands in between, just folded and hanging in mid-air. I drag out my supplies and start. I curve a few lines, carefully poise a few images, and set them down once done. I shove them away, picking up the sketch and staring at it. I growl once I see it's the dragon, the last one I drew before I slaughtered Hint. I feel tempted to blow it a kiss, but then it would probably jump out and attack everyone. I slam it down and bow my head, keeping it against the desk. I hear the door open and footsteps. Yoshino shakes my shoulder and I still feel Ruska's terrible gaze upon me. Someone hurls a book at my head and it strikes, knocking me off the chair since it's a hard-cover college dictionary. I rub my head and I hear the Class President laughing. I grit my teeth. I hate dealing with this sort of CR*P.

"Look who decided to join the living," he mocks.

Ruska wants to help me up, but something shocks her. I glance up at the windows and see something. I squint to see a dark figure that looks a lot like a human-sized chess piece. It turns to me, eyes and mouth clearly visible. I gulp and sit up on the side of my shins, my palms flat on the floor. I sit on my chair and he just sits behind me. I bite my lip and refuse to look at Yuki, knowing full well that they'd just think I was asking for help. I sigh and Ruska takes account of all the students present. I shut my eyes and see that haunting face of Ichiru. He was just so cold, so _dead. _F*CK, I jinxed it! I open my eyes and stare at the dragon in front of me. If I brought it to life, I could run with Yoshino, start a new life, clear back to Matura and Shino…I stare down at it and ponder about it. Wasn't the only reason it jumped out like that two years ago because it was made of blood, not graphite? Wasn't the reason because blood is three dimensional, and a drawing with graphite is two dimensional? I blow a kiss at the portrait and suddenly, the dragon flies on the page, blowing graphite fire in the white. It doesn't pop out, and it doesn't actually burn the areas, but it's staying on the page and traveling back and forth. I smirk and Ruska smiles next to me.

"You're smiling, it's a miracle!" she cheers.

I smile at her. "I guess it is Ruska."

She jumps up and cheers, drawing more attention then she should. Yoshino and I muffle our laughter with our hands, trying to not offend her badly, that's for later.

"YES! YOU TALKED! YOKO TALKED TO ME!" she twirls in circles.

A few boys gap, their tongues literally lolling out. I sigh and shove the drawing pad away before someone sees the dragon other than Yoshino. I feel something in my bag and see my last pill. I look and see it says 'Love'. I raise a brow and swear that it said something else. Oh well. I place the pill in the repaired pouch and feel something else. I run my right thumb over a lid and memorize the details in my head. I recall the blood tablets and slide one in my mouth, missing breakfast sadly. Tama walks in with three quarters of the students following her. She smiles as she sees me in the front row and stands in front of me. I feel a prickle at the back of my neck and furrow my brows. It's muffled, but I think I hear someone wanting to burrow into _my_thoughts to talk to me. I allow whoever it is passage and nearly cry at who it is.

"_What __happened __to __you __earlier?__" _a male voice wonders. _"__Yuki __and __I __were __getting __a __little __worried.__"_

I smile and realize why this happened in the first place. I realize what fate is trying to teach me. I can't fix everything alone, and the one thing I can especially not fix alone, is my friendship with that stubborn mule named Zero.

**A.N: Isn't Yoko so nice? Review and I hope you enjoyed Chap: What I Can't Fix Alone, and I hope you'll enjoy the next one.**


	8. Ichiru

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Ichiru_

_DING! __DONG! __DING! __DONG! __BANG! __CRASH! __RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA! _People have anger issues is the news flash for today (especially since Ruska shot down a clock on a wall out of fury she couldn't attend Cross Academy [that's really a no brainer, and if you can't F*CKING get it, I'm sorry, but you need help]). I wave good bye to Ruska, counting off day8 of Cross Academy on my calendar. I watch as the orange sky slowly darkens and Yuki fights off the girls with more effort that should be put into it. I'm sitting on a branch, shoving the calendar back in my bag and hoping onto the ground, deciding I should start talking to Yuki and Zero since I've cooled down and I've read Zero's mind; let's just say he'd like to hear me soon otherwise he's grabbing a fence post and…let's just leave it at 'that'll hurt' and move onto the present, shall we? **[A.N:****I ****know ****this ****is ****rated ****M, ****but ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****you ****to ****actually ****feel ****the ****pain ****that ****might ****come ****to ****Yoko, ****k?]**. I stride over behind the girls and jump to see Yuki screaming and hollering.

"Hey! No pushing please, people! HEY!" she roars, trying to control them.

I see that Zero, again, has no d*m problem controlling the girls. Frankly, they look too _scared _to try it. Well, as pale as he is, he isn't as scary as his brother, Ichiru. I shiver at the reminder. I huff and walk around the group and walk next to Yuki, tearing apart my flute and raising it up to my lips. I blow hard and it makes the shrillest sound you'll ever hear. I squish my eyes tight and finally part with the flute, setting it in its case in its proper slot where I forgot to replace it this morning and latch it shut. I stand up with my bag flung over my shoulder and stare around to see the only other person standing is Zero, but even he's kneeling quite a bit. I blush and everyone stands, almost everyone inching away and a few even running back to their dorms. I spy Yoshino on one of the tree branches past Zero's side, plugging her ears as if she knew it was going to happen.

I huff and turn to the crowd. I reach in my bag and they duck behind the trees shivering. I blink and the gates open. The Night Class wanders out, the girls coming out of hiding and I switch objects and reveal the flute pieces in their case. I slip out the piece that was lethal to the ears and press it to my lips. They scream in fright and duck behind the trees, plugging in their ears. I giggle and drop the piece back in. One of the blondes bows and smiles up at me, as if trying to earn my affection. I blink and look up at Ruka. She's pretty as always, but she seems a bit happier than usual. I guess it's just the lack of screaming girls and boy. I wave politely and she waves back, shutting her eyes and spreading her grin further. In truth, she's better off with a simple smile, not a clown fiasco of smiling. I shake my head at the thought and feel something nibble at my socks. I look down to Snowy, who is not thinking straight and trying to tell me something without thinking what it is.

"_What __is __it?__" _I groan.

"_I__'__m __hungry!__" _she moans.

"_I __fed __you __before __I __left __the __dorm!__" _I argue.

"_Ah __SH*T__…" _she curses. I knew she was lying.

"_Ugh…go back to the dorm and I'll feed you later, got it?"_

She nods and scurries off like a mouse. I laugh as she's eager for yet more tuna and feel someone touch my shoulder lightly. I turn to a boy from Day Class. I never noticed him before, odd how that works. His black hair is short and croppy, his bright blue eyes glittering with the moisture that remains on the eyes' surface. His skin is deep beige, mostly covered with the male Day Class uniform consisting of the navy pants, brownish boots, bright red tie that just screamed 'Vampire Fodder', and the white long sleeved shirt hidden underneath the navy jacket with white lines going this way and that. He doesn't have piercings in the ears like Zero does, but he has a small string around his neck that's snug, a single clover attached. His expression is soft and friendly, his skin smooth and freckle less.

"You're Yoko, right?" he asks, smiling all the way through. I nod, a bit surprised he never noticed me with all the running, screaming, nervous breakdowns, and being hit with college thick dictionaries. "I'm Kenai. It's nice to finally meet-"

"Move along," Zero yells at him from across the way.

Kenai's blood freezes, so I chuckle. Was Zero trying to keep him away from me? "Kenai, why don't we go for a little walk to know each other better?"

"Yoko," Zero addresses, "do you mind staying and helping Yuki?"

I glance at Yuki, smile, look back, then snap my head back and stare at the scene in front of me. Yuki is fending off a ravenous pack of teens while trying to get a glimpse of Kaname. I sigh and feel like flipping Zero off, but I guess it's just him being a large C*NT as usual. I slump and face Kenai.

"Maybe later then," I sigh.

Kenai nods and walks off towards the dorms, leaving me breathless in confusion. What was _that_about? Usually, people come up earlier than curfew to meet someone unless they're thinking about trying to get lucky, that of which I have a human hunting gun and a vampire hunting gun for more reasons than you can count. I walk over to Yuki and take out the flute piece. The crowd scatters and I raise one hand in truce.

"I will _not_blow this if you save all this CR*P for tomorrow, got that?" I compromise.

They nod and Yuki starts directing them to their dorm. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in the mass as well. Someone grabs my wrist and I turn to Zero, who looks like he hasn't slept in a while with the bruises under his eyes. He drags me next to him and I take to it that he's extremely tired and knows nothing of what he's doing. I grip the skirt section above the .44, since I knew it was at least enough to paralyze the crazy B*TCH and I cock my head to the side. I feel something on the small of my back and realize the cold touch of Zero's fingers. _He__'__s __just __guiding __you; __you __are __the __second __newest __student __here. _I stare at my feet as they go up, down, up, down, up, down, up to walk down the walk. I take a strand of my hair in one hand and examine the deep color. I drop it so it stays even with the other strands, even though from the back of the head it slowly gets from the bottom of the back of my neck up to the bottom of the tip of my chin; length wise of course. I slip the flute piece in my bag, remembering I was still clutching it, and widen my eyes when I feel something around my shoulders. Again, it has Zero's cold touch.

"Z-Zero?" I stutter.

"Hmm?" he faces me.

"W-What are you trudging like this for?" I can't build up the courage to ask why he was doing what he was doing. If he was drunk, that could lead to some issues.

He sighs and looks at the ground. "I want to ask you something."

"Well, let's hear it," I smile, feeling a bit more secure.

He faces me, solemn. I drop the smile and go to serious, hoping he didn't think I was trying to offend him. "What do you think about purebloods?"

I stop walking. Okay…what? I have mixed emotions, since Yuki and Dad are/were purebloods. Yet…Kaname thought he had all the powers. Honestly, I am the strongest Amen since my mom had some special abilities of her own. I blame science for that, but that's also how my parents met. I could probably take on a few purebloods to. I blink at Zero and refuse to answer. He sighs.

"Forget it," he mutters, walking off.

I blink and crumble to my knees, not wanting to go back to my dorm. For some reason, I don't feel angered but upset. I feel something leak down my eye and flick it away, glancing at my skirt. I take out the .44 and stand, knowing what has to be done.

\()/

Call me crazy, but I believe I'm doing the right thing here. Sure I'm going to He** for committing suicide and murder, but I let Matsu die, I _killed __and __hurt _people. I'm outside the building when my head pounds right then and there. _No, __not __now!_I crumble to my knees and fold my thighs over the back of my shins. I bend my head down so my forehead is in contact with the walk below my shaking body, and I can't help but feel something's watching me. I shake my head and shoot up, aiming my gun behind me. I gasp and drop it, making it go off. It's Ichiru, standing right in front of me with that silver hair, those silver (I say silver because it could be purple, but I can never tell) eyes, that pale skin, those fangs marks, and that strange glint in his eyes. I hear someone rushing out to see what the shot was, but Ichiru holds out a hand.

"Come," he orders.

I look down at my legs and see a bullet jabbed into my knee. Blood is spilt on the walk and I stare at Ichiru. What could he possibly want from me? "S-stay away; I'm warning you!" I cry.

Footsteps grow louder, and dashing follows. Ichiru sighs and grabs my wrist, making me scream. I kick, which isn't really effective against him but to me. I punch, which he bites my hand when it should be the opposite. I scratch, although he dodges. I bite his hand, but he doesn't seem to mind. I bite down harder and come up with nothing. What is this guy's skin made out of; iron? He shoves me against the wall with the arm that's covering my mouth and raises the other. I can clearly see the pan (cliché much?) gripped in his hand and try to yank it out, heck, even stop it with my hands! He's desperate to take me somewhere let me tell you that. He strikes it down hard on my cranium and my vision blurs. He releases my mouth and I scream as a last attempt. I fall into his arms unwillingly and he starts to run off, leaving the pan, the gun, my pack, and the puddle of blood behind.

Zero'sPOV:I pant as I come closer to the scent of blood, _Yoko__'__s_blood. I skid to a stop and gasp at the sight. Yoko's .44 is lying on the ground next to her bag. A pan is next to a small puddle of blood, and I spin around, trying to find out which way Yoko was taken. Where's Yoko? Who took her? Is she…is she…? I shake my head at the thought. Why am I reacting like this? She's just another girl! Yet…I guess since Yuki loves Kaname, she just seems like an _available _Yuki-alike. True, Yuki isn't an Amen, nor possess Yoko's violent change of mood swings, or Yoko's seemingly need for a friend, but they're both kind (Yoko=when you don't P*SS her off), fragile appearing (when they're actually not), and…well…smart. I huff and spin around again. Yoko couldn't die, not now, not when she just got her sister back, when she started talking to people again, not when she just got out of a living He**. I've seen some memories (frankly I can't tell how many memories I've seen anymore), so I know she's been through some rough SH*T. Being treated like a pile of 'schist' just because she was an Amen, loosing her sister and her birth and first step-father parents, being sent to an asylum (Ami killed her own sister, you'd think she'd do that), being teased all the time, and some other stuff I apparently do _not _know.

"What's going on here?" the headmaster calls from somewhere behind me. "What was that gun shot?"

I fall to my knees, picking up the .44. (For Yoko's sake) Gad, please no…no…I check the barrel and a tear leaks out; there were no bullets.

MyPOV:"OUCH! HEY! WATCH IT!" Ichiru cries as he drags me out of the trunk.

"YOU NEARLY F*CKING SUFFOCATED ME YOU D*M C*CKSUCKER!" I roar. "A CR*PPY TRUNK AND A LIVE HUMAN, NOT A D*M WELL MIX NOW IS IT?"

"HEY, AT LEAST I TOOK YOU OUT!" he argues, slinging me over his shoulder. "Besides, this is temporary."

I blink. Is he that stupid? I could tell the police and have him arrested the pants off of him (I'm original and weird; deal with it)! He enters some abandoned building and drops me on the floor with a smile on his face. My wrists and ankles are bound together and he has a gag around my neck in case he needs to slip it up over my mouth. I glare at him and he kneels in front of me, smiling.

"I'm gathering you remember me from our last encounter?" he chuckles.

"Go F*CK your C*CK," I spit.

He shakes his head. "You're not friendly at all, are you?"

"I am, I'm friends with Yuki Cross," I inform. "If you didn't kidnap me, we could've been."

"And you're friends with my brother, why?" he chuckles. I furrow my brows. "Just answer the question, I won't get angry."

I huff. "I'm friends with your brother, Zero, because he's nice to me, which for me is rare. KIDNAPPING ME IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THAT!"

"It's better than those beatings in the asylum," he points out, drawing my interest. "Now, I just want to tell you some things you should know about my brother, make a little deal, then I'll drop you off back to the academy, okay?"

I blink. "You're seriously not worried…never mind."

"Oh, I know you won't tell the police," he chuckles. "See the fang marks? They might ask where they came from."

I sigh. "Can we start this so I can go back; kill Makoto, and then myself?"

He shakes his head. "You see, that's a part of the deal I have in store for you."

"SH*T," I mutter.

"Now, the deal is, I am considered dead."

"Obviously," I spit.

"I am surprisingly here, but again not by surprise. Someone on the campus revived me, and I want to know who. Now, if you help me with that and DO NOT kill yourself after you kill Makoto, I will become your advisor here. Okay?"

I blink. "You had to _kidnap __me _for _that?_ I'm sorry, but I'm killing myself because I let my mom die, my second father die, my sister drop and by some miracle come back, and let myself kill Hint!"

"Listen, my brother killed me," he informs. "See the fang marks, I shall repeat?"

I blink and widen my eyes. "He did _what?_"

"He killed me because I asked him to," he finishes. "Now, I know the dead since I was in there for a bit. Hint is happy because she can now live on her own accord. Your mom is working on it. Yoshino, your sister, came back because your mom managed that much. Your father's not in there," (I take a small breath of relief. Thank goodness!). "Matsu is happy with it, since you're alive and your mom could only revive your sister with a blood relative," he motions me with his right hand. "I was revived mysteriously. Can you tell who?"

I close my eyes and tap into his brain. If I can tap into there, I should be able to find a D.N.A strand that says who he was revived by. I dig and search and scour, only to come up with Ami's name.

"That B*TCH Ami…" I mutter. "Why would the Angel of Blood revive you?"

He shrugs. "Maybe to catch you off guard, I wouldn't know."

He cuts the rope and I'm free. He walks me outside and he stops. I'm staring at a little place that offers sundaes. I used to have those when I was six or seven, but at eight the Ai's said it was getting 'expensive'. I swear they are F*CKING ridiculous and cheap. Ichiru smiles and leads me over there, probably guessing it'd make up for the kidnapping. We enter and we sit at a little table with two chairs. A guy walks over and I order for the both of us, gathering Ichiru would like some. Trust me, these are fantastic! I take out my knife and start playing that old game for adults where you try to stab the knife between your fingers without injuring yourself, or at least spilling the lesser blood. Once I'm bored with that, I repair the table, shove the knife away, managing to stab my ankle. I wince and our orders arrive, making me smile large n' wide. Ichiru and I practically nibble at our sundaes, making sure it'd last. The bell at the door jingles, and Ichiru pauses in a bite.

"Hello Kuran," he addresses.

I widen my eyes and turn around, standing. Kaname is at the door, looking the same way he always does. He glances at me, and then scowls at Ichiru.

"Explain yourself," Kaname orders.

Ichiru gets up. "There are just some things in this world, Kuran, that you should keep your nose out of."

Kaname walks over and glares at him, his eyes flashing red. "I said 'Explain yourself'."

I step in front of Ichiru, spreading my arms. "He didn't want for this to happen! He was trying to get me to come peacefully, I wouldn't, I...I…"

"You did what, Yoko?" Kaname wonders, crossing his arms.

"I…I dropped my gun and it went off, alright?" I finish bitterly. "I was scared, I wanted to just…just…ugh! Look, I just have a little wound, and _that__'__s__all._"

Kaname glares at Ichiru. "You're lucky, Kiryu."

"Why? Does she have any value to you as a pawn or some other chess piece?"

Kaname makes a move forward, but he winces. I see his bones are twisting, and he refuses to harm me. I cease and remove the bullet from my leg, surprised I forgot to earlier. I drop it on the ground, even when soaked with blood, and set Ichiru down with myself. Kaname walks outside and waits until we're done, in that case I say goodbye to Ichiru and walk outside, stopped by Kaname.

"What?" I moan. "I'm tired, okay?"

"I want to know what you were doing with your .44 in the first place," he hisses.

Gulp. "Kill Makoto, why? He's the reason Matsu's dead."

"So he's a murderer?" I nod. "Then leave that to me."

"Why?"

"Because do you want to have more blood soiling your hands?" he wonders. "Besides, I'm a vampire."

"I'm half," I remind.

"Yet, you're not a full one. Not as-"

"I can take down a few purebloods!" I argue. "I have more abilities than any other Amen would have!"

I stomp away, him following me since we go to the same academy, and I don't realize how long the walk is until I collapse out of exhaustion. I blink and try to get up, but I'm too tired. I resort to crawling, which apparently is ridiculous because Kaname laughs and decides to support me with one arm hugging my shoulders and one of my arms hugging his. I yawn and wriggle my nose to try and stay awake. A few minutes later, the gates come into view, and I squint to see a bunch of whispering students waiting. Once they catch sight of us, they barge out and surround us, making a headache produce.

"Yoko's alive!" a girl screams.

"Are you okay?" another cries.

"What happened?" Yori calls.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Kenai wonders, somewhere near the front.

"Who kidnapped you?" the Class President asks.

"What did he want?" another Day Class students hollers.

"More like what did he _do_?" her friend corrects.

"If you keep shouting, she's probably going to need the infirmary for the worst headache ever," Kaname mutters.

I smirk and a voice catches my attention. "OH IS MY SWEETIE PIE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"_I __promised __Ichiru __I __wasn__'__t __to __kill __myself,__" _I think. I yawn and Kaname shifts my position so I wasn't carrying much weight.

"Mrs. Ai," he greets. "I strongly advise you wait till tomorrow to ask that."

The crowd gives us room to pass and the headmaster runs over, helping Kaname support me. "I'm sorry for all the trouble headmaster," I weakly mumble.

"It's alright dear," Mr. Cross grunts. "You didn't mean to get kidnapped."

"And when you're sick, you're sick," Kaname shrugs.

I smirk, feeling a newfound friendship coming along. The one thing that disturbed me was why was Ichiru resurrected by Ami?

**A.N: DING! DONG! DING! Done with Chap: Ichiru! Hope you review and read the next chapter!**


	9. Ami's Visit

**I don't own Vampire Knight. **

_Ami's Visit _

I rub my eyes as I wake up the next morning on day9. I lean over the edge of my bed, still lying down, and mark off the day, smiling at the day before my tenth day here. My forehead feels sore, so I remind myself of that pan incident with Ichiru and hop off the bed, still in my uniform. I take out a short note from my bag and jot down a few things.

_Yoshino don't worry, I'm jus headed 4 class. Feed Snowy, get dressed, and get 2 classes on time._

I pin the note to her headboard and lift up my bag. I make a step to leave, but I spy a bottle of medication. I raise a brow and raise it to my face gradually, hesitant. I turn it in my hand to see the label says 'Aspirin'. I sigh. So they actually thought my injury is _that_ bad? I've been shot before with a _rose __gun_, and that hurts more than my .44. I clutch the aspirin tightly and walk out of the room. Had I thought of what these students do after some event happens to a student? Ask questions until the person drops dead or spills everything. Either I need to fake amnesia, or just avoid the subject. Suddenly, I'm knocked into a wall and my headache comes back.

"What happened last night?" someone demands.

"Did you sustain more injuries than the gunshot?" another screams.

I nod.

"You poor thing!" they gasp in unison.

"What did he do?" a boy pleas.

"Hit me with a frying pan, bound me up, put me in a trunk, and then I came here to you SCREAMING AT ME AND NOW I HAVE ASPIRIN FOR IT!" I hiss.

I clutch my head as it pounds and break from the crowd, knowing they were chasing me. I skid around corners, stumble on the walk a fair bit, and dash past other students who aren't bombarding me with questions. F*CK that, literally drowning me with questions! I run through the doors and duck an attack from another college thick dictionary. I jump up and restart my dash. I slam hard into the doors to my classroom, wince, blink, then remember the situation and move my as* inside. I pant and slide under one of the desks, not noting any students. I hear a chair being pushed out and I curse under my breath. I start crawling hastily to the door, but somebody grabs my ankle. Cold fingers, firm grip, ah SH*T. I try to crawl for the door, but the person has me in place alright. I reach for the doorknob with a shaking hand and grip it, but the person yanks my ankle hard and it slips.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I snap.

"You B*TCH…" I hear a deep voice spit. "YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED!"

I widen my eyes. This isn't Zero, it's MAKOTO! I kick my legs wildly and strike him square in the nose. He stumbles back and I grab my .44. Remembering the students, I shove it back and grab the knife. I shove him down the steps and he groans at the bottom. I pin him up against the board and raise the knife in fury.

"Remember Matsu, B*STARD. You'll be visiting him soon," I hiss.

I clap my left hand over his mouth, still leaving my right hand with the knife available. I strike it down on his heart and blood spurts everywhere, except me. I remove the cloth I used to prevent fingerprints to slide on the handle and step back, going to the door and crawling under a desk. I scream loudly so people would come in and think he committed suicide. Kenai runs in, screams, and runs back out screaming.

"THERE'S A DEAD TEACHER IN THE CLASS ROOM!" he informs at the top of his lungs. "THERE'S A DEAD TEACHER IN THE CLASS ROOM!"

I start shivering; putting up the best act I ever played. If I screw up…_SLINK! _I hear the door reopen and a bunch of students flood in, screaming at the sight. I feel a cold hand touch my shoulder and I shriek, scared out of my mind. I hide my face against the floor and cover it with my hands. I lie flat on the floor, my ankle holster off because I forgot to put it on and shoved the knife in my bag earlier. The hand pokes my shoulder blade and I look up, my eyes watery. I killed Makoto, but that blood…that blood reminded me of unpleasant things. I look up to see Yuki, worried as He**. She helps me out from under the desk and sets me down in a seat, students crowding the desk.

"What happened?" they ask.

"He…He…He…" I stutter. I slam my head on the desk and start crying.

If I messed this up, I'd die…I'd leave Yoshino, I'd break my promise to Ichiru, I'd leave Yuki, Yori, Zero…I cry harder at the thought. I remind myself Makoto always wears gloves, so that'd explain why the handle was so clean. The knife was mine, yes, but he was my step, he could have easy access to it. He's abusive, so I could just say it was self-defense. If I was lucky, Makoto and Tama could've had a fight and he committed suicide. People pat my back and the headmaster arrives along with some other teachers.

"Makoto…" Tama fades. "I can't believe it…"

"What?" a teacher asks.

"If this is suicide, then it could be my fault," she sighs. "We had a discussion that led to me saying I wanted a divorce…"

THANK YOU GAD! I love you! Yet, I killed him so he can't hurt anyone else. I remember he touched my as* that day when he took us by force, I didn't want him to do that to Yoshino, nor live without paying for Matsu's death.

\()/

After the police leave and dispose of the body, it's lunch. I go up to my dorm to fetch it, only to see Yoshino.

"_You __did __it, __didn__'__t __you?__" _she asks. I nod. She sighs and throws my lunch to me. _"__You __earned __it.__"_

"_Thanks,__" _I smile.

She picks up her own and we make our way out. We race each other for A) fun and B) to escape anyone who wants to ask questions. We laugh and skid and pick up speed, enjoying ourselves. Some girls smile at the fact that I'm not traumatized after Makoto's 'suicide'. We run into the lunch room and I beat her in the race again. I jump up in victory and someone rests a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and nearly P*SS my skirt; it's Kaname. I gulp and laugh nervously, waving.

"What do you want?" I ask, still laughing nervously.

He's d*m serious. "I heard Makoto committed suicide and you witnessed it."

I gulp. "Wrong timing to walk in the classroom, that's all I have to say to _you_, Kuran."

I walk over to a table, Kuran's eyes trailing my movement, and I sit across Yoshino, seeing there were four other chairs at the table. I sigh and look around, hoping to see Zero or Yuki or Yori, but I only see four other Day Class girls. I huff and turn around, making them think they had access to sit down with me and Yoshino. They stare at me in interest, and Yoshino starts to think curses she shouldn't know. I just keep eating and if they say anything, I probably won't hear it. Holy SH*T where's Kiryu? The girls yelp and run away, leaving me curious. Why did they scream? I shrug and face my lunch again, only to be welcomed by the sound of two chairs coming in and out. I refuse to look up, but I note that Yoshino jumps up and hugs someone.

"Get off!" I hear a male voice shout in surprise.

"Sis, Zero's here!" she cheers.

"I got that," I giggle. I look up at Zero. "Hello Zero. Having a good day?"

He blinks like nobody has asked him that in his life and looks down at the table. Yuki clears her throat at the oddness and I smirk, turning to her. "So, Yoko," Yuki begins. "The headmaster was thinking that we could use a bit of help with the Disciplinary Committee…so…"

"Is Zero not protruding much?" I giggle.

She leans in and whispers, "He does ditch his duties a lot."

I giggle and she sits up straight, smiling as well. Yoshino sits in her seat from tackling Zero with her hug and swings her legs, obviously happy. "That'd be a good side thing to do Yoko. Helping Yuki here, staying up later since I know you're not a day person… _be __with __Zero__…"_

"_Shut __up, __Yoshino! _I'd be glad to Yuki," I reply to both Yoshino's thought and Yuki's offer.

"That's great! I…oh SH*T I forgot it at my dorm…be right back!"

Yuki stands up and runs off to her dorm, leaving Yoshino and I with Zero. Yoshino spies Yori outside and skips out, purposely leaving me alone with Zero. I bite my lip and stare at him from the very right corners of my eyes. His hair is silver and his eyes are a purple…maybe silver…like Ichiru's, but the hair is shorter by a bit. Other than the expressions, they'd be exactly alike. Zero's is always stern and something else, never really relaxing, but Ichiru's is friendly, serious, joking, and maybe some other emotion. I guess you can count pain because of what he went through, but the only time in the present I've seen pain is when he was dragging me out of the trunk last night. I look back down at my lunch and grip my skirt over my .44. Matsu is happy in death…Mom's trying to get out…she must want to see Dad again. I look out the window and see something that makes my blood freeze. It's Ami.

"Z-Zero?" I address.

"Hmm?" he looks up at me.

I point at Ami and he turns, raising a brow.

"What?"

"Do you not see her?"

"See who?"

I blink and drop my hand. So it's just my imagination. Would she ever just go away and leave me alone? She's dead, that's that. We hear Yuki run back in, panting just like day1, and she hands me a sort of arm wrap.

"Here…this shows…"she pants.

"That you're a part of the Disciplinary Committee," Zero finishes.

I smile, and then clutch it firmly with stress. Just what is Ami planning?

\()/

It's before the Night Class comes out. I make my bed for something to do and the window rattles from a tree branch constantly banging against it. It's windy, so why would those girls even think of going outside? I guess they're that desperate for a boyfriend…anyways. I pick up the aspirin and it slips from my hand with blood coated on my fingers. I yell in pain as I find out that the blood is real and coming out from my palm. I wince in pain and look up at the window. Ami is standing outside with the tree branch. With a crimson glow from her eyes, the glass shatters and blows at me, cutting up and scaring my skin severely. I wince as the blood falls and she steps in, wearing a dress entirely made of blood and a blood made ring around her head with a ruby in the center; a crown of sorts. She cackles at the sight of my blood on the floor and smirks, walking towards me. I fall on my as* and scoot away, clutching my .44. She comes closer and I whip it out, shooting at her head until the barrel's empty. She lives, the bullets dropping out of her skull and flinging at me with the same force. I scream, vibration waves escaping. She clutches her head in pain and falls to her knees.

"Shut…UP!" she screams, levitating the glass and yanking out the bullets.

She flings them all at me again and I scream louder. I'm soaked in my own blood, and my uniform is torn up in more places I can count. She rips them out and repeats; only making matters worse for herself. The sad thing is she won't die. She rips them out, but I roll away in pain this time. I run up to her and shoot her with the rose gun until its empty, which also comes up to a fail. I throw the guns under the desk, not having any easily accessible ammo at hand which is stupid for my part, and charge at her with the drawing pad. I slop on some blood on a page and blow a kiss at it. The blood jumps out of the page and appears right in front of my eyes. I morph it into a bull and charge it at her, only resulting in her jumping up and kicking me across the face. I grab her ankle and fling her across the room, turning the blood into a pistol and shooting repetitively. She won't die! No matter how many bullets to the head she takes, she just heals them!

"Don't you get it, Yoko?" she hisses. "I'M ALREADY DEAD!"

Snowy jumps in through the window and starts licking my wounds. Ami heads for her, but I slam her against the wall with my blood. "Nobody hurts Snowy," I hiss.

Snowy climbs up my body, healing my wounds, and I keep shooting at Ami, still hoping that I'd find a kill shot. Snowy hops off of me and starts healing Ami. I don't argue, since if Snowy heals Ami, she's then alive and vulnerable. Ami smirks as if she won and pounces. Snowy finishes healing her head and I blow Ami's brains out across the wall. I feel a tinge in my blood and she just rises, angry. She stomps her feet in frustration and flings the glass and bullets at me. I scream in pain as they cut deep and force me to bleed out, maybe loosing two quarts of blood this whole fight. Ami charges, but someone shoots her through the head. I shut my eyes and look at the door, opening my eyes to Zero, the headmaster, and Yuki. Yuki runs to me and helps me up, supporting me and picking up the aspirin. She sets me down in the chair and starts giving me the aspirin required for two quarts of blood loss. Ami hisses and charges at Zero, even if he's reloading. I gasp and stand up.

"NO!" I scream, vibration waves turning into rough light blades that cut deep into Ami.

She screams in pain and covers her face with her arms, threatening to topple over. With a lot of my remaining strength, I control the blood that I lost and morph it into a shotgun, one that's granted to finish this B*TCH. She hisses and charges, even though she gets shot by Zero in the back, making her hesitate and make the one mistake of her life; charge for him. I shoot her back and she screams, evaporating in the air.

"YOU WILL DIE THE BOTH OF YOU!" she swears.

"You died twice, Ami," I pant. "He won't give you another chance."

She looks at me in horror. "NO! NO!"

She disappears. I drop the shotgun, lucky it's out of bullets, and fall to my knees, my vision darkening. Yuki and Zero help me up, the headmaster opening the door wide. They drag me to the infirmary and the headmaster and Zero try their best to find the medication for blood loss. Yuki tries to clean up the blood as best as she can, controlling her want to pull away and gag at the horrible sight, but she manages. I honestly don't know what that was all about, Ami and all, but I know one thing; she's dead, finally. I just feel that I still have more SH*T to deal with. Was my goal killing her, finding Dad, or killing the sick boss who put Ami up to this? Maybe…just maybe, it's all three.

**A.N: Sorry for the short chap, but it was just about how Ami finally dies. Now, that last line should give you a hint or five, but eh, think what you want. I hope you enjoyed Ami's visit (Yoko sure didn't), review and read the next chapter if it's there!**


	10. Miki

**I don't own Vampire Knight. Tenth Chapter, and her tenth day is ruined (I should laugh to make you think I'm crazy, but eh, I need reviewers). So this skips to her 12th day when she gets out of the infirmary, just so you know.**

**-linkinparkfan9799**

_Miki_

I wave good bye to the infirmary three days later and dash out, wanting to demand Zero why he never visited. Yuki did, Ruka did, Tama did (even though I threatened to put a restraining order on her if she didn't leave immediately), Yoshino, Honshu, even Kenai and we barely even know each other. I slam into a group of girls and soon regret my mistake. They surround me with 'Poor thing's, making me run for my F*CKING life to the classroom. I nearly dodge yet another college dictionary, flip off the Class Pres, and slam hard into the door. Dazed and angry, I open the door to only hit myself. Someone pries my hand off the door and rubs my forehead with their thumb, wiping off some blood. I blink and look up to Kenai, smiling down at me. I push away and blush, scratching the back of my neck in a flurry of embarrassment. I laugh nervously and bow, red as a tomato.

"S-so, Kenai," I blink, stiffening and blushing still, "how are you?"

"Good now that you're out of the infirmary," he smiles.

I blink. Is that flirting? "Yeah, well…it's a good day for me to I guess…hey have you see Kiryu?"

He drops the smile and bites his lip. He nods and points into the classroom at the very top row. I snarl and stomp inside, up the steps and poke Zero hard in the shoulder. He looks up at me and nods to acknowledge my presence. He looks back and I'm as red as the very tip of a sunset, even if some of my blood has not yet come back. All the anger makes me dizzy and I sit down in the usual seat, glaring at Zero before turning back and dragging out the drawing pad. I think twice about drawing Zero hanging, so I just resort to one of those fake hearts. I finish and think about blowing a kiss at it, but then get an idea to shove my anger out by my pencil. I draw a break in the middle of the heart to symbolize a broken heart and scribble the initials 'K.Z' and 'M.Y'. Sure it's backwards, but I can't have him thinking that I mean Zero and me, that'd be weird. I simply mean it as that's never going to happen, no matter how much my heart seems to want love. I blow it a kiss and my heart clenches. I wince and grab at it, thinking I did something wrong. I quickly erase the line and my heart returns to perfect condition. Lesson learned; don't make a broken heart come to life otherwise you're heart might actually split in two. It would be a bloody mess and kill you. I blow it another kiss, making it two dimensional again, and erase it, wanting to resort to something else that didn't include Zero dying, a broken heart, or anyone dying frankly. I glance at the dragon on the other page and it bounces from one side of the paper to the next, blowing graphite fire. I ponder hard and start feeling dizzy again. I finger in my bag, still staring down at the paper, and drag out something. I bring it in front of my face and drop it, seeing it's just an art utensil. Still staring at the dragon, I bury my right arm in the bag and shuffle around for the blood tablets, since the headmaster kept reminding me food regenerated blood. I drag another thing out to see it was my Disciplinary Committee symbol, which I slip on, and retry. I drag out the poisoned lunch, which I think of giving to Zero, but get curious and look in. It's made by Tama, with a whole bunch of sweets that could rot my teeth in minutes. She would never dare to poison me, so I sigh in my ridiculousness to not at least _check_and drop it in the bag. I shuffle again and pull something, which results in a shock. I get frustrated and look in to see an _electric __eel._

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" I scream. I pry the eel out, no matter how much it hurts, and drop it on the floor, knowing it'd die in a matter of minutes.

I examine my hand, seeing it was red with a nasty burn, and lifted the bag to the chair on my left and dig with my left hand, staring at the ceiling and playing a little game with myself now. I grip something squishy and drag out a stress ball, seeing it was planted by Yoshino. I roll my eyes and pocket it, trying to make sure I wouldn't pick it again. I drag out my flute, which I lay in my lap, those empty certificates Ruska made years ago I shred and eat the paper, hungry now, a box of chocolates planted by Tama I choose to pocket to throw out later or eat, since I could use some sweets for my mood, a picture of my mom when she was my age and just starting high school I choose to attach to the front of the drawing pad, a herb, which I eat, a cloth ball filled with sand and clay which I pocket, and I drag out my hand to take a short break. I shut the drawing pad and smile at the pictures on the front, thinking if I could find more pictures in my search for my blood tablets I could make a collage of memories I guess. I dig inside once more and drag out a cufflink. I glace at my jacket cuffs and see the cufflinks there are there and resolve to that it went with something else. I continue and drag out ammo that I could've used on day9, an eraser, the slate, Dracula, an apple that I swore I ate yesterday, a canteen, and a bag of blood donated by Yuki.

"Thanks Yuki, but I don't need it," I mutter, setting it in my lap.

I keep going. I'm bit surprised how bottomless my mom made this. Oh yeah…I guess I forgot to mention she made this huh? I don't know how, but knows so many spells that witches or gypsies don't. I guess she's just some other race than human? I shrug to myself and resume. I pull out a rose petal, paper, red cloth that I realize was my tie and I quickly wrap it around my neck and set it in it's bow, a pebble, a pile of schist (the mineral), a pile of marble (how did that get in?), and my aspirin. I slump and set everything on the desk in front of me and bury my torso in the pack. I grunt as my cheek is cut by a fragment of glass that I take out, and I bury myself deeper. I find a necklace, a bracelet, a dress Tama made me I swore I ruined years ago, a miniature bucket, a candle, a pipe (okay, I don't even know how half of this SH*T got in to be honest), an old valentine Honshu gave me in the asylum on Valentine's Day (I'm not surprised he gave one only to me, since he stalks whoever he feels like at that time, I was the 'shiny new toy'), a small knife, a piece of hail from last winter, and no blood tablets. I lurch in until my knees are at the top of the pack and I search frantically for those stupid tablets. I reach down and finally touch the bottom. I recall my mom saying that it was endless, but I guess the end came to when the amount of objects came to a stop. I feel something under my fingertips and pull up my tablets. I smile and hop out of the bag, coming up to a surprised Kenai.

"What?" I ask.

"That bag is 1' by 1', yet you were in there to your knees!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm 5'…8" now. I do weird things!"

I grip the tablets behind my back and start dumping in everything but the drawing pad, one pencil, the stuff I forgot to put on (the tie and the Committee band), and the tablets of course. Kenai sits at my left once I drop the bag to the floor and I sit down. I drop a tablet into my hand, still covering the small box, and dropped it into my mouth, feeling marginally better. I pocket the tablets and reopen my drawing pad. Kenai watches as I flip to a new page and I draw two guns crossing each other and an anemone blooming in the center. I make a border of concrete and blue flowers blooming here and there, vines wrapping around the border. I hear the door open and look up to the Class Pres arguing with Yori about something. I shove the drawing pad in, careful not to damage it, and stand, walking over to Yori with my bag slung lazily over my shoulder.

"Hello Yori!" I greet. "How's your morning?"

"It'd be better if this jerk would get off my case!" she yells, facing the Class Pres still.

"It's the rules!" he argues, holding out a hand.

Yori snarls and stomps up to her seat, the Class Pres hot on her heels. I sigh, sweat producing on my forehead, and I peek out the door to see Yuki waiting in the hall for something. "You're expecting someone?" I wonder.

"Yoshino," she replies. "Four is better than three."

I grasp what she's talking about and remind myself Yoshino is one for Committees. I walk up back to my seat and have to suffer the Class Pres and Yori's argument. I face Kenai.

"So, this is a peaceful room," I joke.

He smiles. "I guess it is."

We laugh and someone throws a book at his head. I turn to see Zero, eyes closed and sitting back in his chair with arms crossed. I roll my eyes and stand, walking over to Zero. "What's your problem?" I demand.

"Hmm?" he mutters, position still the same.

"You just threw a book at Kenai," I state. "And you refused to visit me in the infirmary."

"Don't know what you're talking about," he lies. _"__Can__'__t __she __just __shut __up?__"_

I grip my fists and walk down the steps to the front of the room. I know Kenai is glaring at Zero, Zero doesn't mind, and I realize Tama walks in with all the other students. Yoshino sits next to me and Yuki stares back and forth among Yori, us, and Zero. She decides Yori, since the Class Pres is really P*SSING her off, and Tama comes up to the front, her expression more stern than usual. Yoshino slumps a bit and she remains like this throughout the lesson, and Tama doesn't do any baby talk surprisingly. I smile throughout the lesson and when class ends, she stiffens.

"May I see Yoshino Schist please?" she asks.

I freeze. Yoshino stares at me in confusion as if she did something wrong, which she didn't, and I stiffen, my legs coming together. "Yoshino, come."

"May I see Yoshino Schist, please?" Tama repeats.

Yoshino clings to my back and we make our way out before Tama grips the back of Yoshino's neckline and jerks hard. "I NEED TO SEE YOU!"

Tama pries her off of me and shoves me out into the hall, slamming the door and locking it. Not a good sign. I take out my knife and put an ear up against the door. I hear glass shattering, things being thrown, and Tama's roars of fury.

"YOU'RE ALL HE WANTED! YOU'RE ALL MY MAKOTO WANTED! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU EVIL LITTLE-"

I kick the door open and slam Tama against the board. "Finish that and you'll regret the day you were born, Tama!"

She cackles like a mad woman, her eye twitching. "Sweetie, how nice it is to see you healthy!"

"She's F*CKING crazy!" Yoshino shrieks. "Remember her boss last year?"

"SHUT UP!" Tama roars, trying to pry me off.

"SHE ATE HIM!" Yoshino admits, sobbing. "She said she'd eat _me _if I told anyone!"

I gasp and turn to Tama. I throw her away and grab Yoshino's wrist. Everything goes so fast I can't catch up with speed. A gunshot rings, pain surges up my right leg, Yoshino screams, a second shot rings, my back spreads pain around my torso, a third rings, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth…all sending pain in different places. I close my eyes and I feel someone push me up. Yoshino screams, I hear blood splatter, Yoshino runs out, limping apparently. I feel cold, limp, and numb. I weakly open my eyes and see Yuki supporting me.

"HELP!" she screams. "HELP US!"

Students run in and see whatever happened. They scream and most rush to help me. I feel a particular cold set of hands wrap around my shoulders to help me up. I wince as a gunshot wound stings and I scream. All the shots hurt, and the pain won't stop. I can feel the blood ooze out, and all my senses lick away by the second. The headmaster runs in and then to the infirmary, hoping to get help incase I couldn't get to their with all the gun wounds. The students slowly drag me off towards their, blood leaking out painfully. I grip someone's shirt and scream, my mouth gurgling up some blood. I hear crying, see tears leak down the students faces as if it's paining them to see me in so much pain.

"Poor thing…" I hear one feminine voice whisper to a friend.

"Why can't she not suffer for one day?" her friend replies.

"That's life," I hear Yoshino sob. "Life bites people hard!"

She's right. Life won't stop being the way it is. A birth might end up with the baby suffocating, or the mother dying out of unknown causes. A first walk might end up with sticking from a hard fall. First day of high school can end up in the hospital because of some bullies who take things to far. A relationship might end up suicide for one because the other dies. A celebration in a public place could end up in a kidnapping because people are messed up. A simple day, oh just a simple day such as sitting around drinking coffee, can turn up in ash, suffering, death. It's horrible, but it's life. People die in life, the times just vary. I let tears leak at the thought of leaving Yoshino alone, leaving Yuki's friendly presence and never seeing it again, breaking my promise to Ichiru…all the bad things just roll in my head like when I killed Makoto. I see light, screaming out of pain and fright that's it is Death's light. I realize I'm just in the infirmary and they lay me on the bed like a delicate piece of glass in a frame. A cold hand rests on my forehead and I collapse out of exhaustion.

A little girl with gray hair and black eyes is swinging her legs on a stool. She has her hands folded in her lap and she's sitting, on the stool, staring out into a patch of trees from the comfort of what seems like a manor. She's smiling; sipping what looks like tea from a small, cream-colored teacup and is dressed in a small, pale-pink skirt that goes to her mid-thighs and a small, scarlet, short and puffy-sleeved shirt with three buttons and a wavy collar. Her socks are scarlet and black-stripped and reach all the way up to her knees, little black shoes that possess a white strap across the top. Her stool is made from dark oak and the legs seem to curve like real legs, except their more stout. A small black choker is around her tiny neck and a little key is attached to her wrist by a little metal chain. She seems eight, 4' 10", and playful. She sets down the cup on a cream-colored saucer and sets the saucer on a silver tray. I observe the beige walls with little lavender and vine patterns spreading all around. The curtains are scarlet and the floor is made out of light teak, which starts to worry me slightly. The only door is a molten silver shade of wood, the knob the shape of a scarlet skull. The room is small, which makes my claustrophobia spring slightly, but the lack of stuffy-dusty air comforts me. At least the girl cleans the place. Albino smooth skin tight around a little skeleton, the girl stands and twirls around to see me, her long hair in pigtails and her hands entwined behind her back, her black irises shut away with the eyelids and her lips curved into a welcoming grin.

"Hello!" she greets happily. "Who do I have the pleasure of seeing today?" I blink, a bit astounded that this girl's voice is so light and happy and cheery in a cooped up place like this. "Oh, so you're shy! Come in, come in, nobody's going t hurt you!"

A tall, scarlet cushioned stool appears next to hers, making me curious on why she didn't have a cushion on hers. I saw the legs were stiff and the wood was light oak. I gradually creep over and seat myself down, folding my own hands in my lap. My pack is not on my person, but probably back in the infirmary. I feel something wet on my cheek, but I ignore it completely. The eight-year-old sits down, facing me this time instead of the window. She offers me a lavender-colored tea-cup and I accept, seeing no other choice. She picks up her cream-colored cup and sips some tea, glancing out of the window through the corner of her eyes. We set down our cups on the tray after three sips and she presents me a hand.

"I'm Miki, but most call me Mi," she introduces herself.

I stare at the hand and slowly slip mine in with hers. We shake lightly and we drop hands, my vocal cords feeling mute. I swallow a mouth full of nervousness and blankly stare at her. "I'm Yoko."

"Nice to meet you, Yoko!" she laughs friendlily. "So, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" I furrow my brows.

"Well, you can't come here unless you're severely wounded," she informs. "What happened?"

I blink. "Where am I?"

"Oh, amnesia, nasty," she grimaces.

"No, I don't have amnesia otherwise I wouldn't remember my name," I remind. "I'm simply asking where I am."

"Oh, you're in you're mind," she smiles. "Everyone has a door in their mind," she points to the scarlet skull door knobbed-door, "that leads here. I'm responsible for comforting them until death due them part or they recover."

I blink. "I got shot six times."

"Eek was you a bleeder Yoko?" she questions.

"How in the world is _that _comforting?" I snap.

"Just answer, you'll see," she smiles.

I sigh. "Yes, and I was a bleeder three days ago to."

"Oh, when my sister's little pawn attacked," she shook her head.

I widen my eyes. "Your _sister__'__s __little __pawn?_" I gasp.

"Yeah, she's hard to find really," she shrugs. "You'd have to be on the verge of death to visit her, and you'd have to be not expecting it."

"What's her name?" I stress.

"Cam down," Miki laughs. "Her name is Rakia. She's in charge of death sentences. Of course, I've sent quite a few people to her."

"Wait, she's death?"

"No, that's dad," Miki smiles. "She just says where they go and if they're badly injured enough to go. There's on the brim, and already falling, you know?" I shrug and she laughs. "So, let us get to know each other a bit better, shall we? What do you like to do the most?"

I think about it. "Drawing, I guess."

"It's alright if it's tied," Miki smiles. "Rakia's the one who freaks out when you can't make up your mind."

"Drawing and being friends and family," I decide. "What about you?"

"I personally like to watch the nature," she waves a hand to the window. "It's especially beautiful out today. Well, for most people."

I raise a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, people generally feel different moods. Some are sad, some are depressed, some are just blank," she shrugs. "Like you, you're feeling like you did what had to be done for little Yoshino."

"You've met her?" I ask.

"No, Rakia has though. She often gloats about who she kills and who she preserves."

"Preserves?" I wonder.

"Yep, preserving is what she does. Like Yoshino, she just preserved her and when your mum was powerful enough, Rakia let her be revived. She loaned Ami enough to revive Ichiru because she wanted to distract you, and I've met Ami before. Being the reincarnation of the Angel of Blood is not a good way to go."

"What did you talk to her about?" I wonder.

"She wouldn't stop cussing, that's for sure," Miki laughs, "wouldn't stop demanding to regain consciousness to rein your neck."

"Ouch," I state. "Do you ever get angry, per chance?"

She nods. "That's rare, though. I have the best temper in the family!"

I nod. "Apparently it is so."

"So," she grips her stool's edge, "what's your favorite flower?"

"Anemone," I shrug, "you?"

"Lavender," she waves her hand to the walls. "Do you have any siblings other than Yoshino?" I shake my head. "I only have Rakia myself, sadly. She doesn't like to play fair. Do you know how to play any instrument?"

"The flute," I answer, "you?"

"Cello," she giggles, "favorite color?"

"White," I admit.

"Scarlet," she informs.

A bell tolls and she looks out of the window. I stand up and walk over, Miki following me. A little group of kids are pulling the rope in a not-so-far-away bell tower and making the bell ring across the place. Suddenly, blood splatters in the inside and covers the balcony. Screaming fills the area, feminine and furious. Miki sighs and looks at the door, hearing something.

"That means you're released," Miki informs. "I'll try to visit you in your sleep if my dad will give me permission, okay?"

I nod and she skips over to the door. She twists the knob and I gasp at the sight. It's a big leak of white light and I'm hesitant to enter. I gulp and force myself to take the risk and walk through. I feel like all the breath is wiped away and my surroundings cover themselves in black. I disappear and I gasp, the black painting itself into the infirmary. I blink and twist m head left and right, recalling every detail of the Cross Academy infirmary. So she wasn't lying. I feel at my cheek to find it damp. I remember the touch of tears and feel at my eyes, seeing that the skin below dried itself from my previous crying and those tears had to come from someone else. I observe that I'm the only one in my room and my uniform is replaced with a bleak white shirt much like the school uniforms and the uniform skirt is remaining. I guess nobody wanted to volunteer to replace those, thankfully. I check inside the shirt to see my brassiere is the same and bloody. I see the skirt has a few blood stains of its own. I shove off the blanket overlapping my legs and stand, grabbing my clothes and pack. I walk out of the room and stroll to my dorm. I can see it is night, so I'd better hurry before the scent of blood gets a little trouble aroused for me. I push the door open and someone pins me to the wall. I'm staring up at a Night Class student, who's staring down at me with crimson eyes.

"What's a Day Class student like you doing out here?" he asks.

"G-going to my dorm," I wince in pain. "Look buster, I'd like to get some rest and forget what happened to one of the other substitutes!"

I yank away from his grasp and start running, only making myself dizzy and slowing down. I guess I lost yet more blood than I should've. I shuffle through my bag and remind myself I put it in my pocket. I shuffle through there and snatch out the blood tablets. I slip one in my mouth and drink some water in my canteen. I swallow the blood, fake or whatever, and grip the tablets and canteen. After a few minutes, I find myself in front of the Sun girls' dormitories and shove the door open. I start limping when my left leg turns numb and climb up the stairs to my dorm. I push the door open with my back and hurl the clothes on my bed. I realize Yoshino is not in bed, in fact not the dorm, and curse myself for being unconscious for so long as a matter of hours. I quickly wash out the blood, dry the clothes, place them on, and slip on my Disciplinary Committee wrap. I shove the window up and slide out, shutting it silently behind me. My canteen in my right and my tablets in the left, I jump off onto the ground, landing on my feet, and taking another tablet to help heal my injuries. I head to pick the bullets out when I see they're already picked out and disinfected. I sigh in some form of relief and I feel someone tap my shoulder. I freeze and grip the skirt above my rose gun. I twirl around on my heel and yank out the rose gun, only to see I'm pointing it at Yuki. I sigh and holster it, facing Yuki.

"You really shouldn't startle me like that," I inform.

She crosses her arms. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?"

I shrug. "I feel better."

"You still shouldn't just go without telling someone!" she scolds.

"Look, I'm taking it as easy as I can," I comfort. "I'm just making sure of where my sister is!"

"She's on patrol," Yuki informs. "Now if you'll please just go back to the-hey! Yoko, come back, that's the dormitories!"

I muffle her voice out. I run back to the dorms and leap up on a branch, then another, then the edge of my window and latch it open in a place people would have difficulties finding it. I slide it open and jump through, sliding it closed and latching it. I plop into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My body is sore, mostly the parts I was shot at, and my body is drenched with nervous and tired sweat beads. I pant and take a deep breath, shutting my eyes, sprawled upside-down diagonal with my head at the lower left corer of my bed, my legs hanging off the end, and I pass out with a smile on my face.

**A.N: I know some parts were depressing, but one of the genres is hurt/comfort for a reason; she goes from that depressing nature to the peaceful, playful, lovable bundle of joy. I hope you enjoyed Chapter ten: Miki and I hope you'll review and read the next chapter.**


	11. Ichiru's Visit and My Visits

**I don't own Vampire Knight. I apologize for the mistype on this part in the last chapter, but my computer was being a B*TCH, you know?**

_Ichiru's Visit and My Visits_

One, two, three…DING! DONG! DING! DONG! I open my eyes to my dorm filled with light and the sound of the clock outside. I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth to make sure I still have control over my muscles. I clench my fingers, wiggle my toes and nose, blink three times, breath deeply in and out, and yawn slightly with my hand over my mouth. I sit up and stretch my arms to their extent and rub my right eye with the tips of my right fingers. I pull my legs in and launch them out to land on the wooden floor, causing someone to snort in their sleep. I look at the opposite bed to see Yoshino's tired figure resting on the soft mattress, still in uniform. She must've been so exhausted from last night's patrol that she passed out right when she came here. I sigh and giggle to myself as I gather my bag and sling the left strap over my right shoulder. I twist the knob on the door and push through, shutting the door as quietly as I can. I take a deep breath and turn, eyes shut, when I feel my back knocked hard into the wall then slip down until my as* is flat on the floor, back lean against the door's surface. I wince and once my ears go into tune, I regret it.

"Are you alright?" a girl asks.

"I was before I was shoved into this F*CKING door…" I wince as my eyes open up and my grip on a small block in my hand. _"__The __slate__'__s __in __my __hands__…__what __happened __to __the __blood __tablets? __The __canteen __disappeared __as __well __I__can __see__…"_

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" another pipes up.

"With those injuries, how can you bear to move?" her friend squeaks.

They all scream with a form of fright and scatter down the hall, hiding behind whatever they can. I blink and someone offers me a hand. I look up to Ichiru, seeing a visitor's badge pinned onto his coat. I slip my hand into his and he yanks me up, careful of the bullet wound in my elbow I apparently missed when everything was turning into blurs during the shooting. A few girls seem confused, making Ichiru laugh.

"You must be mistaking me for my twin, Zero," he smiles. "I'm Ichiru Kiryu."

They furrow their brows and slowly crawl out. I smile up at Ichiru and ruffle his hair and hug him, happy to see a face that would've visited me in the infirmary unlike some. "How are you, Ichiru?" I question.

"Fairly good, actually," he laughs at my sudden gesture of hugging. "I take it that you're as good as new?"

I tilt my head left and right to substitute for my hand. He chuckles and I release him, my right hand still entwined with his. I pull him towards the stairs and he follows willingly. We head down the stairs and the more girls we pass, the more kicks we get out of their expressions. I open the door with my back and Ichiru stops for a second, staring out at the school grounds in front of him. I giggle and he stares at me.

"You've actually missed this place huh?" I ask. He's a little taken aback, but I just giggle again, making his expression soften. "I'm telepathic, so I would know what Zero sees."

"Zero huh?" he mutters.

"Well, I tapped into his because he tapped into mine with this once," I present the slate. "I just got him back for it."

I tug Ichiru behind me and we receive a few glances much like the ones we saw back in the Sun girls' dormitories. We walk up to the classes building and Ichiru opens the door for me. I enter and yank him forward, both of us laughing. Ichiru's nice, and it feels good to laugh after being shot until I looked like Swiss cheese. I look around and spot Yuki, chatting with a furious Yori who's clutching tightly to a bloody patch of brown hair much like that on the Class Pres. I wave and Yuki spots me from the corner of her eye. She turns smiling, but frowns. Yori waves, but Yuki's paralyzed. I remember she didn't get the memo that he was reincarnated and face palm myself. My hand slips out of Ichiru's and I walk two steps before turning to him.

"Meet me in the class room, okay?" I smile.

He nods and I run for Yuki, which I discover she ran off. I furrow my brows and gasp. She's going to tell Zero. I curse out loud something that would melt off the toughest fighter's ears and run for the class room, hoping to catch up with Yuki and explain Ichiru's presence before she went at it the wrong way. I pant and skid, at one point finally tumbling like a wheel and smashing into the way. I shake off my daze and run again, near the classroom. Sadly, the door's already open. I slide in and wave my hands and face sideways, catching sight of Yuki and someone else.

"YUKI, LET ME EXPLA-" I crash into the wall and all my bag contents pour out into a messy pile with some just revealing themselves out of the bag's mouth.

Ichiru runs in and helps me up, staring at the mess. "Jeez, could you make a bigger mess, Yoko?"

"That's nothing," I whisper.

He chuckles and suddenly I hear the cock of a gun. I look past him to see Zero, glaring at the back of Ichiru's head. I blink and Ichiru chuckles. "How've you been Zero?"

"I thought you died," Zero grumbles.

"It's called-"

"Can we explain this later?" I wince at the thought of what might happen. "I mean, Ichiru needs a breather, right?"

Ichiru gets where I'm going with this and nods. "Yoko here is right, Zero," he turns to Zero, the mussel of the gun in between his eyes. "I think even you don't want her to see my brains splatter, do you?"

Zero bites his lip and shoves the gun away. I spy the name 'Bloody Rose' and immediately understand; he was just trying to scare Ichiru or check if he was a vampire the hard way. Zero grips my wrist and hauls me up the steps and shoves me in the usual seat, leaving me blinking like crazy. I fold my hands on my desk and note that there's a slip of paper in my hands. It must've come from Zero. I glance up at Zero's seat in the top row and furrow my brows. Ichiru plops himself down in the observer's chair and I unfold the paper, reading the sloppy handwriting.

Meet me in the table at the first left corner at lunch-Zero K.

I blink and refold the note, pocketing it. Is Zero acting like that to cover up something? I snatch out my calendar and cross off the day13 off the calendar, symbolizing the day before my second week here. I squint and I groan; Valentine's Day isn't far away. I also see that the headmaster's birthday is only in two days. I groan and face palm myself; I completely forgot to help Yuki. Speaking of which, wasn't she here? Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to none other than Yuki Kuran/Cross. She sits down next to me, only one chair from the right edge, and smiles.

"I guess you're worried about that little event in two days?" she giggles. I nod. "Don't worry, Zero's going to help!"

I gap. "I-I thought…"

"He disagreed at first, but he's helping now!" she smiles.

I blink. Somehow I have a feeling that meeting has something to do with this. "So…what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" I ask.

She smiles. "Giving Headmaster Cross and Zero the yearly presents, then giving Kaname some chocolate, that's what I'm doing. What about you Yoko?"

I think about it. Usually in my old schools you gave a bouquet of flowers to the males your friends with, but that'd sort of be hard. "I don't know," I shrug. "My old schools have a certain tradition in one, the asylum just didn't give a d*m F*CK."

She smiles. "Do you want to hear the rules?"

"Since when did Valentine's Day have rules?" I laugh. "It's just a d*m holiday where you show appreciation!"

Yuki sighs and slips me a piece of paper. "You're supposed to give a box of chocolates to the boy you like and declare your love, silly. The reason why there are rules is because the Night Class gets a monster load of them."

I shiver at the word monster. A flash of Hint half dead appears and I hug myself. "Don't say the 'm' word please."

She blinks and shrugs. "Alright, but if you have a boy in mind, you can use that."

I glance down at the paper and unfold it to see a recipe for chocolate. I rest my head on my left hand and think about it. I have three boys in mind really, and I can't just 'declare my love' to all three! That'd be utterly ridiculous unless I'm doing a Ruska Valentine's Day special! I sigh and drag out the sketch book. I draw three squares, one with a K.Z+Y.M.S.A, the second with a K.I+Y.M.S.A, and the third with a K.?+Y.M.S.A. Sure I did it the correct way on Kenai's, but it's not like I want people figuring out the other two. I kick my legs under the desk lightly and the door opens. I shove the recipe in the drawing pad and shove the both in my bag. Yoshino enters along with the real teacher who got out of the hospital and was now in crutches and the rest of the class. A few girls look between Zero and Ichiru, and they end up being the ones trying to get the closest to Ichiru. I feel a spark of something I can't quite put a finger on and tap into Zero's mind uninvited, bored.

"_I __doubt __she__'__d __give __me __anything __for __Valentine__'__s __Day, __she __barely __knows __me!__" _he huffs inside. Outside he just sighs, which I blink and face the board with a little panic. Who is Zero talking about?

\()/

I munch on Tama's treats at the designated table Zero assigned me. Where is he? I stuff my face inside the bag to count the pieces of sweets until the scent of flowers fills the air. This better not be Zero. I look up to see Kenai, smiling and offering me a bouquet of lilies. I blink and stare into his eyes, confused. He laughs and sits across from me in the seat that was supposed to be Zero's.

"Have you never had flowers given to you before?" he laughs. I nod. He wipes the smile off his face and bites his lip for a second. "Anyways…I was hoping you would come into town with me today," he smiles. "Maybe we could talk for a bit, make up for that walk we keep forgetting…"

"It doesn't sound like someone forgot it," I accuse. "And no thanks; I'm part of the Disciplinary Committee now and I can't ditch on duty."

"You mean like Kiryu does?" he laughs.

I frown. "Are you making fun of Zero?"

He laughs. "Lighten up, Yoko. Zero's a jerk and you know it. I mean, he only visited you in the infirmary after that nervous breakdown," he reminds me.

"He was probably busy," I snap.

"Face it, Yoko; he's a jerk, to you and to everybody."

I scowl and cross my arms, P*SSED at this fat mouth who won't stop insulting my friend. "Shut up and get the F*CK out of my sight C*CKSUCKER."

He gaps and I shut my eyes, furious. He gulps and stands, leaving the flowers. I glare at the flowers and make them slowly die, writhe up, and dissolve to ash. I didn't care if Kenai was nice to me, he was rude to one of my friends and didn't give a d*m about another's well-being like the monsters in the asylum. I wince at my own slip up and make the ashes blow away and take out some fudge, nibbling at the end. I sigh as the minutes pass and Zero doesn't show. Was he talking about in here or somewhere else? I sigh and roll up the bag, clipping the top to preserve the last of the sweets that I'm afraid I can't use for Valentine's Day and snatch out my drawing pad. I erase the K.?+Y.M.S.A. square and replace it with a T-chart. I put K.Z. on the left side of it and K.I. on the right. I'm going to do this the old fashion way sadly. The boy who grants me the most favors before Valentine's Day I'll give a box of chocolate to in appreciation and give the other something other than chocolates. I can't believe I'm arguing against myself to see which Kiryu I'm giving appreciation chocolate to, it's ridiculous! I sigh and slam my head on the pad, slipping it from under my head and shutting it, dropping it in the bag. I feel someone poke my shoulder and I look up to Zero, looking as sad stern as always. He sits across from me and I sit up, waiting for what this whole waiting was for.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologizes. "Yuki was forcing me to do Disciplinary Committee things."

"She only needed you?" I giggle.

"No, you just escaped before she could catch you," he rolls his eyes. I don't think he's lying about that one judging by how his mood flickers.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I remind.

"Yes, I did," he sighs. "Look, I'm…sorry I didn't visit you in the infirmary before…I just didn't want to see you like that."

I smile understandingly. "You could've just said so stupid," I giggle.

He smiles slightly and I look out the window, seeing that lunch was going to end soon. I sigh and stare at him, holding it until lunch is over three minutes later.

\()/

I cross off day14 on my calendar; my official second week here is now coming to a close. Today is a free day, since people were complaining about the lack of time to get ready for Valentine's Day which will be on my 17th day here; so not really much time if you're doing something fancy. Yori is helping out, mostly because her prediction that Zero would ditch us she made yesterday has come true. I sent Snowy to look for him, but she won't stop thinking of Snuggle Buns. So I let Snuggle Buns go, so what? I dropped him off at a care center for animals, so at least he can be treated better there than here, right? Tomorrow is the headmaster's birthday, so we're making sure he doesn't come into this room until tomorrow on the designated time. Good thing to that tomorrow is also a day off. The 16th and 17th days still have school, but the 17th is going to be cut a bit short for Day Class for this 'Chocolate Collecting' thing. So far, nothing really tenses me to give K.I or K.Z chocolates. Well, K.I left yesterday to go back, so I guess that just leaves K.Z. I sigh at myself, hoping he'd take it as appreciation and not declaring of love, since he was apparently already hoping somebody would give him something. I jump up to hang a banner, but I fall on my ankle wrong and fall sideways, slamming my head through the table and blood leaks out. I shut my eyes and I wiz into a pool of light. I surface and find out it's an actual pool of sorts. I gasp for air and swim to the edge of land. I look around and see I'm in an office of sorts. Two little feet hang off the arm of the left chair in front of the desk and behind the desk is a man in his late thirties.

The man's hair is black with a few gray strands. His eyes are hidden due to the large window shining light on his back and all I can tell of his skin color is on his hands, which is albino and tight around a thin skeleton. His suit is charcoal black with a gray tie with the design of a black skull at the bottom. His cufflinks are little silver skulls, his lower half is hidden with the desk, and a black wedding ring is on his middle finger. I spin around to see the walls are gray with black stripes and black skull patterns in between the stripes. Black bookshelves tower to the tall ceiling while a black chandelier sways on the ceiling. The books are records, by the looks of it, and I'd rather not find out what they're of. His desk is black, the boards are black, the chairs are those elegant cushioned ones and are black with silver frame, and two doors are on his right, two on his left. One has a scarlet knob, one a navy blue knob, one a jet-black knob, and the last a gray knob, all in the shapes of skulls. I know this man, even though I never saw him before. I curtsy and look down.

"Death, is it?" I whisper.

"Ah…so you know me," he speaks in a deep rough voice.

The tiny feet slip off the arm and disappear to the chair's front. I hear a dull thump as the person jumps off and a little girl skips over. Her long black hair is in a single braid, her albino skin stretched tightly over a thin skeleton. She's about Yoshino's age, and also one of those tall types like Yoshino; 5' precisely. Her dress is a U neck with short puffy sleeves with wavy trim. It is cement gray and her eyes are a suffocating blue. Her feet are trapped in black little shoes with no tops and no straps like those Miki had. Her smile is tight, her lips the palest pink you'd ever see it's near white. Little skulls dangle off her earlobes and her hands are entwined behind her back. She bounces on the balls of her feet and grins at me like I'm a shiny new toy. She skips to the front of the desk, showing me her hands behind her back. The fingers are long and bony, her nails long and a skull dangles off a metal link-chain on her wrist.

"Can we keep her, Daddy?" she twists her hips and shoulders the way kids do when they want something.

"I'm afraid we can't sweetie," Death informs his daughter. "Miki would want her to go back home."

I gulp. So this girl…it wasn't Miki trying to play some cruel joke…this is Rakia, the devil sister who killed those kids in the bell tower. I glance back at the pool to see it evaporated and all that was left was black floorboards. I gulp and tug at the side of my neckline, sweating nervous beads of sweat. The door with the scarlet door knob opens and little Miki skips out, a white shirt of the same design as the scarlet one I last saw her in tight around her little torso, a gray shirt flowing down to her mid-thighs, scarlet socks that stretched up to her knees, little black shoes with the straps crossing over from the right side to the left, the rest of the shoe tops gone, her little key bracelet tight around he wrist, and this time her white hair is down, a gray flower attached to the upper left corner of her face. Her black eyes twinkle with recognition and she faces death, folding her arms behind her back.

"Daddy, can she meet Mommy while she's here?" Miki wonders.

"While she's here," Rakia repeats. "Don't think she's just going to survive!"

"Now Rakia, we have a guest," Death motions a head to me. I feel water on my cheek and wipe at it, only to come up with nothing. I'm unconscious, so of course nothings going to come up! "Miss…Excuse me, but what should I call you?"

"Yoko will suffice," I whisper, nearly breathless for some reason.

"Yoko?" Death laughs. "My wife has a sister named just that!"

I blink. "Who would you're wife be?"

"Her name's Sinai, you might like her," he laughs.

"What's _she _in charge of?" I question.

"Mommy's in charge of…nothing really. She's only in charge of us when Daddy's not with us, and that's a lot," Rakia answers. She clings to my arm and I jump, but I feel my cheek stinging. What's going on? "I _know _we're going to be great friends!"

I try to pry her off when the bell tolls. She drops the smile and frowns, releasing me and the pool reappearing. I wave good bye to the three and jump in, choking and sputtering in the water. I come out dry and dissolving in nothingness. The stinging in my cheek worsens and suddenly I feel as if something's gripping my shoulders and shaking it back and forth. I find myself back in my world, although it takes a few seconds for my ears to tune in.

"WAKE UP!" I hear someone sob. "WAKE UP SIS!"

I squish my eye lids together hard and open them wide. Yoshino nearly smothers me with a hug and Yuki sighs in relief, Yori passed out in front of the door. "Get off of me Yoshino!" I gasp for air.

She releases me and smiles. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was about to be," I snap. I crank my neck and sit up, rubbing my sore head and feeling at my cheek to find blood and a tear. "What the F*CK is the water from?"

Yuki blushes. "That's be a '_whom _is the _tear _from'? You're answer would be Zero. Turns out he was simply late for arrival."

I blink. "This tear is from him?" Yuki nods. "Are you sure it wasn't some evil triplet?"

Yuki laughs. "I'm positive!"

I stare at the damp tip of my finger and blink uncontrollably, unable to understand what was going on. I push myself up and Yori groans, rubbing her head and sitting up. I yank her right arm up while Yuki yanks her left and Yori stumbles up. Yuki smiles and everyone goes back to their positions. I stare at the half up banner and grab a stool, standing on it and pinning the banner in its proper place. Zero had cried over my body; that gives me a newfound reason of making him appreciation chocolate.

\()/

Day15, another day off and the second day in a row I find my head at the lower left corner of the bed, my body diagonal, and my legs handing off the end. I rub both my eyes with my index knuckles, left with left and right with right, and I hop up, grabbing a spare outfit from my bag and slipping out of my uniform and into a snug, mid-sleeved white shirt without a collar and instead a scarlet line outlining the square neckline. The bottom of the shirt is tucked into a scarlet skirt that flows down to my knees and my socks are as scarlet as the skull doorknob on Miki's door. My shoes are the uniform shoes, since the only other pair is the one I wore on my day1 here. I check my hair to see if it's nice and curved inward like it should be. I wince as the paper cut deep inside stabs at me from not paying attention to it for a while. I've been glad that I haven't because it didn't hurt so d*m much. I pick up Dracula and walk out the door, silently shutting it to allow Yoshino some well deserve rest. I walk down the hall, my shoes causing a _CLUMP, __CLUMP, __CLUMPING _down the hollow halls, my claustrophobia not reacting to tiny corners or how small a turn might make a hall. I guess after being cooped up in Miki's place, I don't really feel fear for it anymore, but _comfort._The life long paper cut swells down, admitting defeat in one of the things that hold me back; claustrophobia. I smile in success and hug the book tightly to my bosom, closing my eyes and breathing in a fresh scent of peppermint. I stop and open my eyes to see Zero down the hall, holding a small box and checking the fronts of doors.

"_Where __is __she?__" _he thinks. _"__She __should __be ar__ound __here __somewhere!__"_

I frown, remembering that one thought from days ago, but I can not keep it because of the peppermint scent. I walk forward, the _clump_ sounds ringing throughout the halls, and Zero looks at me, slightly smiling. I walk up next to him and dip my head.

"Zero," I greet.

"Hello, Yoko," he greets. "I have something for you."

"_Is __it __a __slap __in __the __face?__" _I think bitterly.

"_Now __why __would __I __do __that?__" _Zero smirks inside and out. I snap the connection.

"I really need to remember to snap the connections," I mutter.

He laughs and he grabs my right hand, bringing it up to my waist, palm up, and he lightly plops the box on my palm. He releases my hand and I stare at the box, a bit astounded that he was giving it to me. Doesn't he like some girl? I tug the ribbon to make it unwrap around the box and lift the lid. Inside are little peppermint sweets I used to have as a four-six year old until the Ai's forced themselves in my life. I smile and close the lid, looking up at Zero.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Least I can do," he shrugs. "So are you going to that event Yuki is forcing me to attend?"

"Is it so bad for you that you can't mention the event in mentioning?" I giggle.

"Yes, and stop it with the mention mentioning CR*P before someone gets an aneurism."

"No one can get an aneurism because I twist my tongue once," I roll my eyes.

"They can if they over think it too much," he argues. "Trust me; that was in a lesson, so I have to know that unfortunately."

"Good, now when you grow up, you can become a surgeon because you're sure heading that way!" I pat his left shoulder with my left hand.

He rolls his eyes and we walk down the remainder of the hall. We clamor down the steps and, out of boredom, race for the door. Honestly I think Zero just wanted to get out of the _girls__' _dormitories. I laugh as I smack into the door as usual and Zero pries me off the door, checking my face for any bruises, cuts, or broken noses. Once he's satisfied that nothing's wrong, he pats my left cheek with his finger tips as if preparing to slap me and opens the door for me, allowing me to run out and jump, twirl in mid-air, and land perfectly with my left leg straight out diagonal behind me and my right knee bent. Hands in air and arms coming up from behind my back, I slide my left leg forward and push my right knee straight, not a hair out of place. Zero claps his right index finger and thumb together in an attempt to irritate me, which partially works. I stick out my tongue and head for the headmaster's birthday 'gathering', what Yuki liked to call it. Once we arrive, the headmaster is as He**.

"Thank you Yoko!" he cries, hugging me uninvited.

I blink and see Zero muffling laughter. _"__Knock __it __off,__" _I hiss inside.

He rolls his eyes and the headmaster pries off, going back to the seats. I feel my heart grow lighter and my pulse slow into a nice beat that sounds a lot like 'Mocking Bird', you know that little kid's tune that mom's sing? I smile at the scent of peppermint still protruding from the little box and shut my eyes, taking in the new lighter heart. I can see inside the paper cut. To my surprise, it's smaller. It strives to stab and severely injure me, but it's just too weak. I smile and look around, the smiling faces, the loving and caring that fills the room, this is it. This is all I need in order for my paper cut to heal. Today is my Paper Cut Healing Day1.

**A.N.: I have plans for said paper cut, just you wait. **


	12. Valentine's Day

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_Valentine's Day_

F*CKING recipe, F*CKING girls who won't get out of the F*CKING kitchen! I keep the spine of Dracula in straight condition, the pages unbent, and forehead sweating from impatience as the hours drag after Day Class ends. Yuki is nearly done at her station, but others are behind her, others are behind Yori's station, and even some girl with a light brown braid and thin glasses pushed down at the bridge of her nose. I yawn out of fatigue and check my calendar once again: day16 of Cross Academy. I shove it back in my bag along with Dracula and shut my eyes, suddenly being pulled into an unknown memory. It's a small classroom, little science stations in organized rows and columns. Children about 10-12 sit in pairs at the tables, one particular boy sitting alone, stirring the contents of a beaker gradually. His pale face is twisted in loneliness, his black hair in a medium long bob, the ends pointed and going from short to long from the back of his neck. His eyes were light blue, cold, yet soft. His albino skin was smooth and thin, along with his thin and tall figure. He looks like 12, probably one of the oldest in the class. His deep green, long-sleeved, collared shirt has three buttons running down from the collar, his pants tight around his thin legs and a metal belt tightened up all the way, yet still too big for him, that being bad considering it was a small. The door shoves open and an 11-year-old with a heavy load of science donations wobbles through, her teal glasses shoved up to the brim of her nose. Her medium hair is tight in a ponytail, a little metal band keeping it in the air, and her wear is a sky blue-wool sweater, black jeans, brown hiking boots, and a deep charcoal-colored scarf tight around her neck. The boy bleakly glances away from the beacon to the girl, rolling his eyes and simply resuming the stirring. The teacher walks up and whispers to her to sit next to 'that loner over there' and she obeys, only receiving a cold glare from the boy.

"Hello!" she greets happily. "I'm Sakura, you?"

"Leave me the F*CK alone…" the boy growls.

She just keeps smiling and laughs. "Come on now! The sun is shinning, I'm starting my day1 of this academy, and you get a new partner! What could you be frowning about, may I so dearly ask?"

He scoots his chair away from her. "That last one."

Honestly, I find that very rude, but what can you do? She laughs and he scoots all the way to the edge of the desk. "I have a feeling you don't have much friends. Wait, I don't have a feeling, I _know._"

He snarls and turns to her, furious. "Shut up, B*TCH!"

"Now, now," she laughs, "no need for the devil's bearings! Maybe if you'd stop thinking about it, I wouldn't hear you."

He grits his teeth, annoyed. "What the F*CK are you talking about C*NT?"

"I'm telepathic," she laughs at herself. "Most people don't know it, but I have had radiation poisoning, so," she simply shrugs.

He rolls his eyes. "Please."

"I can prove it," she smiles. "Think of a number, any number, and I'll guess it on the first try."

He sighs. "Alright, fine. I got my number ready for you."

"Get the F*CK away from me," she quotes.

He blinks. "Excuse me?"

"That's what you were thinking," she laughs.

He blinks. "Either I'm going insane, you're d*m lucky, or you're telling the truth."

"That last one," she teases.

His lips curl at the ends. _"__Maybe __she__'__s __not __so __bad __after __all__…"_

"You know it," she mutters.

He laughs and she drags out a graph notebook. He snaps his fingers and drags out a drawing pad. She stares at it and he opens to the first page, making her gap in amazement. "That's awesome!"

A little hare is drawn in a sunny floral meadow, the hare hopping around and nibbling at little soft flower petals of lilies, anemones, lavenders, and roses. She laughs as the hare runs into the bark of a small tree, and he smiles as if he was responsible for it. The scene shifts into a high school room, obviously set up for Literature. The same boy, except now 17, is submerged in MobyDick which I bet someone paid him to read. The door swings open and the same girl, now 16, stumbles through, being pushed through by some snooty girl. This girl has boy's clothing on, the scent of sex lingering, and the sleeves sprinkled with blood's origins I'd prefer to be secret. Sakura huffs and the boy no doubt recognized that very huff. He waves her over; the girl in boy's clothing mistaking it for her.

"Hello, handsome," she coons, making him scoot his chair.

"Go away," he mumbles, staring at Sakura. "Sakura, HELP ME!"

"Nicolle, just go away!" Sakura screams. "Akihito has no interest in you."

Nicolle stands. "How would you know?"

"Because he's told me," she smiles triumphantly. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to sit down."

Nicolle twitches her eye and moves out of the way, probably feeling pain Sakura caused. Sakura plops into the seat next to Akihito and hugs his neck. "How's my best friend doing?" he asks.

"Good now that I'm out of History," Sakura laughs. "I'm serious that's like a new found torture for teenagers!"

He smiles and faces the board. "I guess it is."

"I made you something for this special day," she smiles.

"Valentine's Day," he reminds her.

"No, you silly little vamp!" she whispers, still laughing. "This is the 5th year after we met!"

He nods and accepts a little box from her. He opens it to find little chocolates. "Please tell me these are for appreciation."

"No, they're for friendship," she smiles.

He sighs. _"__That__'__s __one __step __closer __to __my __feelings __for __her__…"_

I shake my head awake to find myself in a nearly deserted kitchen. I curse under my breath and fling myself up, forcing myself to work at the speed of light. The smell of perfect chocolates fills the room, even though I barely notice the open drawing pad. I hear faint footsteps, so I hurry my pace. I load them all into a 6" by 6" box made out of wood that I dug up earlier. I shut the lid with a thunderous slam and bite my lip, tucking the box under my arm, flinging the drawing pad into the bag and flinging the bag over my shoulders. I run out of the room to slam into a white uniform, dropping the box. I thank Gad quietly as the chocolates don't spill and kneel down to retrieve it, but a hand grips my elbow. I pause and look up to Aido, that womanizer.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol?" he wonders.

"I was earlier, but I needed to get something done quickly," I rush out of my mouth. "Now I need to drop off my bag and I'll be doing exactly that!"

I head for the box again, but he yanks me up. "Who're the chocolates for I ask?"

"Not for you," I snap, heading for them once again.

Once I tuck them under my arm, I rip my elbow out of his hand and run to the girls' dormitories. I rush up the stairs, tripping over my own feet, and slam my dorm door, panting out of exhaustion. I fling my bag on my bed and clutch the chocolates to my chest, intending to guard them with my life. I rush out, tripping over the first step, and tumbling down, feeling a pang in my neck and all goes black immediately. The light floods my eyes and I find myself in Miki's room, Miki in her first outfit that I saw her in. Her feet are swaying off the end of her stood and she cheers once she spots me, offering my tea-cup. I gladly accept it and sit down in my stool, looking out to see that moonlight was now leaking out the window.

"What happened this time?" she laughs.

"Stairs," I rub my neck where I felt the pang.

"Ouch," she laughs, "hopefully you didn't twist it."

"I better not have," I sigh, "I have patrol today!"

She smiles and stares into her tea, smiling and cocking her head to the side. "What's the box for?"

I look down to see the box was still tucked under my arm. "It's for Valentine's Day. I'm giving it to a friend of mine."

"For what, appreciation?" she giggles.

I blush, reminding myself of Sakura and Akihito, or in other words, my parents. "No, for friendship purposes," I admit.

She nods. "You know, if I ever see your friend, I'll ask him about what he thinks of you, okay?"

I smile, "If you want, but I'm telepathic, remember?"

She laughs at herself. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot."

The bell tolls and she waves for the door. "That ringing is a good thing, because this is a bit longer than the usual recovery if there is one."

I nod and run out the door, falling into the black. Once I dissolve on schedule, I shoot my eyes open and spring up, start to sprint, and then slam into a Day Class uniform larger than me. I rub my forehead and tighten my grip around the box. I look up to Kenai, who's smiling down at me.

"What are you doing in the girls' dormitories?" I demand, stiffening.

"I came to apologize for my behavior a while ago," he explains.

"It could wait," I snap. "I'm not sorry that I have to report this; being out after curfew like this!"

"What about you, huh?" he crosses his arms.

I tug the Disciplinary Committee band. "I have patrol to be on, and I can't waste anymore time on this useless conversation!"

I start to stomp away when he catches my elbow. "Please, Yoko, I'm sorry."

"Too late for that B*STARD," I snarl. "Now let go of my elbow this instant!"

He grips tighter. "No, I want you to skip your stupid patrol and go straight to bed and catch up on your rest!"

"I said, let go!" I yank my arm, but he grips tighter. I tighten my arm around the box and snarl. "For the last time I will say this…LET GO OF ME YOU B*STARD!"

I kick his hard in the balls and he crouches down in pain. I run off and slam into the door, opening it with a load of unused force. I dash out and wiz past the trees and bushes, hearing someone chasing me, probably trying to stop me. I look around for another Disciplinary Committee member, preferably Yuki since she seems to know the basics on reporting a student after curfew who refuses won't go back, and someone pins my arms to my sides, making me drop the box. I thrash and kick, but their just too strong. I huff and feel like screaming, knowing full well what would happen. I spy a tree next to me that towers over my captor. My eyes grow crimson and the tree snaps away, tumbling down behind me. The person lets go and I jump away, snatching up the box and landing on my feet the way I had the day Ichiru visited. I look up from the ground to see a Night Class student, appearing hungrier than ever. Didn't he have blood tablets? I stand up straight and slip out my blood tablets, sliding the canteen's strap over my head and off my arm, stepping closer and dropping a tablet in. I offer the canteen and he just stares at it.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I raise a brow.

He nods and accepts, swallowing most likely half of the water inside. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and recaps the canteen, hurling it at me. He intends to walk off, but a rose gun is pointed in his face. He blinks and I slide the canteen strap back over my head onto my shoulder in that cross formation you'd put a slash on.

"You do remember it's banned to suck out a student's blood on school grounds, correct?" a deep, threatening voice growls. Good, it's Zero.

The Night Class student points to his wrist and Zero swats the gun across his face, causing a very nasty cut across the student's right cheek. He whispers something that I believe to be a threat and the student runs past me, probably heading for the classes or Moon boys' dormitories. I hear the gun holster and I grip the box tighter, hoping he wouldn't ask. I tear my face away from the direction where the student raced off to and face Zero, who looks thoroughly disgusted.

"Zero," I address. "How do I report a student?"

He rips his attention from the Night Class student's case and stares down at me, his gaze warmer than usual. "Why do you ask, Yoko?"

I huff. "Just answer the d*m question, I'm in no mood."

He furrows his brows and turns to the direction to where I came from. "Just tell me and I'll explain it later."

I cross my arms, cuddling the box. Man is he stubborn! "Kenai, one of the Day Class students, was in the Sun girls' dormitories after curfew."

He nods in acknowledgment and walks off towards the headmaster's office. I roll my eyes and walk off, starting my patrol.

\()/

I wake up to find myself on my dorm bed, grass coating my back and sweat dripping off the sides of my face. I don't really remember ever reaching my dorm, nor do I remember where I put the box. I sit up frantically and sprint around in search of the box. I peek under my bed to find it there, a little note attached to it. I pick it up and read my own scribbled writing.

If Y.M.S.A is to find this, wait until class is over to give it to you-know-who. If the reader is not Y.M.S.A, you should be electrocuted by a device in three…two…one…if you did not put it down, go to the infirmary. I hope you die in a few weeks!

I'm so nice when I'm tired. I move my jaw around and lift the box up and into the bend of my arm, dropping my bag down, one strap clutched in my right hand, and I kick the door open, not seeing any signs of Yoshino. I stomp out and carefully step down the steps. I dash out of the door and suddenly find myself surrounded. Girls scream around me and I raise a brow. I look behind me, but I see nothing. I look back at the now silent and smiling crowd and furrow my brows in confusion.

"What are you guys looking at?" I wonder.

"You!" a girl screams laughing.

I cross my arms, the bag swaying from the movement. "Why is that?"

"Because we're wondering who the chocolates are for!" another pipes up. "You see, we started this thing where we group up according to who we like, although Yuki won't join the Kaname liking group…"

"I can see why," I snarl. "Now get out of my way, this is none of your business!"

I push past and run, the girls chasing me and demanding who I was giving the chocolates to. Are these girls clueless about the concept of privacy? I skid as I come to a corner and dash for the main building. I burst through the doors and start screaming as the girls near. I shut my eyes and see Miki. That's just great. She points to my heart, signaling that I needed to calm down and take nice, even breaths during my run before I had a heart attack. I nod and open my eyes, following that advice. I feel my heart lift up and beat at a proper pace, allowing me to run faster and into the classroom, tripping over the stairs and smacking my head on the floor behind a desk. Good thing it wasn't an edge. I recover quickly and the door bursts open. So much for my idea of peace; good bye cruel world! I scream (what mortals would call loud and what I call quiet) and duck under my desk, seeing a peeved Yuki.

"Thanks," she mouths.

"What's your problem?" I mouth back.

"They want me to join the 'Kaname Kuran Kissers'. It's stupid!"

"Well, they think I like someone. It's ridiculous, right?"

She frowns. "I don't think it is."

"Oh, you think so," I smirk. "Let me tell you something, even if I did like someone, I wouldn't tell who I have feelings for!"

She sits up and crosses her arms. "Well, I know one guy who likes you very much."

"If it's Kenai, I'm not interested," I snap.

She softens a little. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

"Oh, it's a he? I thought we were talking Lesbians here!"

"What? Oh, Yoko, are you kidding me?"

We laugh as she smacks my upper left arm as punishment for bringing it up. Suddenly, we scream when the girls catch us and start begging. We groan and hug our knees, hoping it'd end. Somehow, they scream in fright and scurry to find seats. We raise our brows in curiosity and peek out from under the desk. Zero offers both of us hands and we accept them, him yanking us up first below the desks, making our heads collide with the bottom, and then we crawl out and he yanks us up then. I stick out my tongue at him and he rolls his eyes, probably peeved. He glances at the box and looks at me.

"Who's the box for?" he wonders.

"Ugh, not you to, Zero," I groan. "Does this school nothing of privacy?"

Yuki shakes her head sadly and sits down, rubbing her head from the collision with the desk. I drop the box onto the desk and check the card, seeing if it was still in tact. Zero strives to sit at the top row, but I clutch his wrist and drag him into the seat next to me. He raises his brows as if I'm crazy and laugh, reminding myself of my parents when they first met and my mom was a transfer student. She was funny like that, and that makes me miss her. I just wonder if Rakia put her in the preserves group. I wonder if she didn't. I wonder if she'll use that as blackmail of some sort. I look up at the board and then out the windows. I stare down at my box and sigh, feeling in my pocket to touch the peppermints. My dad always told me that when someone's blood tastes like peppermint to me, that's my soul-mate. Question is, why peppermint?

\()/

Screaming girls, closed gates, lanes for whoever you're giving the chocolate to, it's weird! I'm serious, someone could take this and write a book called Attack of the Demented Girls and write a ten book series about it! It's that ridiculous, folks, it truly is! I sigh and shake my head, seeing that there wasn't a lane for Zero. Yuki clutches a handmade box of handmade chocolates and frantically tries to control the girls along with Yoshino. Zero is not to be seen. I lean next to Yuki.

"Can I look for Zero?" I whisper. "This is a complete mad house you know!"

She nods in agreement and leans in as well. "Check the stables. You'll probably find his in a stack of hay next to a white horse named Lily."

I stiffen and run off, clutching the box to my bosom. Since when did Zero like horses? I guess I skipped that memory when I banged him on the head with the slate as payback for doing it to me. Well, I guess he didn't give me a bruise like I did to him, but he'll never find out. I skid around a tree and slam into the thick wood of a building. I blink and pry myself from it, thinking that I really needed to stop running into buildings like this before I end up snapping my neck one day because I'm looking back. I glance inside and see a sleeping Zero. A white horse neighs and nips at his hair, making me think the horse was carnivorous or something. Zero just opens his eyes and looks up at the horse, not noticing me.

"What is it Lily?" he asks groggily. I clear my throat and he turns to me, scowling. "Oh, it's you."

"'Oh, it's you' my as* mister," I snap. "You're supposed to be helping us with this Attack of the Demented Girls live encounter!" He raises a brow. "It's a private joke, okay?"

"What ever," he rolls his eyes, plopping back in the hay.

I feel like ripping out the three silver earrings out of the top of his left ear and the two silver earrings on his right earlobe. "Don't make me have to do it," I snarl.

"What could you do?" he snaps.

I shuffle through my bag and the horse neighs. _"__Go __away! __Go __away, __Matura!__" _it translates into.

"_Does __every __animal __know __the __Matura__'__s?__" _I sigh.

The horse neighs a yes, but with more cussing. I snatch out the flute piece and raise it to my lips. When he continues to ignore me, I blow extremely hard on the end, making the wood on the walls crack. He clutches his head and glares at me, noticing now.

"STOP IT!" Zero roars, even though I can barely hear him.

I pry it from my lips and glare at him. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

He pushes himself up and I pack away the flute piece. I clutch the box and think about it. What was with him? Did his crush not give him anything? I sigh and smile at him. I offer him the box, but he swats it away, P*SSED. I blink and he storms past, leaving me breathless. What was that? Did he think it was for someone else? Was he angry that his crush still did not love him back? Was I clueless and hurt him? I sigh and pick up the box, something wet dripping down my cheek. I wipe it away furiously and glare at the box. All my work and this is how he repays me. I grip it furiously and run out, wanting to sob my heart out. That B*STARD…I guess I should give this to Kenai and get rid of them for good! I slam hard into a tree and see the event is not far away. A girl turns and spots me, covering her mouth and gasping.

"Yoko, what happened?" she mouths.

I shake my head and leap up into a tree, hiding on a branch. The girl tugs her friend's sleeve and her friend turns and tugs her friend's sleeve. Once a whole lane notices me, the other lanes look up at me, silencing. Some come out and go under the tree, making Yuki come and check. Yuki gasps and covers her mouth. My face is buried in my knee caps, shielding the puffy mess from the students. Yuki turns to Zero and crosses her arms.

"ZERO!" she roars.

"What?" he snaps.

She points up at me and I bite my lip. He would just call me a wimp and go crawl back. I feel my heart clench a bit, the paper cut mocking me. I stand on the branch and it snaps, but I jump onto another before it completely falls altogether. I start hopping branches and try to clear my head, but the paper cut won't stop. When the blood tastes like peppermint…how was I going to find that out, bite every male I meet? I misstep and slam into the top of one of the walls surrounding the Moon section. I hear a nasty snap and scream, one of my ribs digging in farther than it's supposed to. I slip off into the trees outside the Moon section and clutch at it, screaming in pain. I push myself up out of anger and the fracture spreads, although I'm too angry and upset to even pay attention. Once I stand, my heart clenches and my mind goes in a flurry of thoughts, painful thoughts.

"_Face __it, __you __love __Zero,__" _a voice inside taunts.

"_No, __I __don__'__t!__" _I argue.

"_Don__'__t __lie __to __me,__" _the voice taunts. _"__You __care.__"_

"_Yoko,__" _I hear Miki call, _"__don__'__t __listen __to __the __voice! __It__'__s __just __Rakia!__"_

"_Rakia__…" _I snarl.

I hear laughter. _"__Come __on, __Yoko, __admit __it.__"_

"_I DON'T LOVE HIM!"_

"_YES YOU DO! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS!"_

The ground below me crumbles and I fall into the blackness, only to be caught by a cold hand. I look up to see Zero, his face different from before. If it was Rakia, could she have created a puppet of some sort?

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"I was headed to that stupid event," he informs.

"From where, may I ask?"

"My dorm, where else would I be?"

"The stables," I shrug.

"I haven't been in there a while, just so you know," he blinks.

He tries to pull me up, but the ground below him collapses and swallows both of us up, the land shutting itself up and trapping us below. This is one of the best Valentine's Days yet. We fall hard and we see a light. Zero tries to pull away from it, but I yank him through. We find ourselves in Miki's room, her expression worried. I raise a brow and Zero slaps his forehead with his palm, shaking his head like he's gone crazy.

"Where the F*CK are we?" he demands.

"Zero, calm down," I snap. "She's good."

"WHERE THE F*CK ARE WE?" he screams at me.

"Don't pull that attitude with me!" I snap back. "She's just until we apparently regain-"

I hear the bell in the bell tower fall through a wooden floor. I race to the window along with Miki and we witness the bell falling through each floor and cracking at the bottom, writhing into a furious ball by some angry force. The sky melts into a nasty crimson and the trees melt like the same substance as my first encounter with Ichiru in that disturbing dream. The grass turns into a lake of acid and the building walls begin to crumble. Miki grips her skirts and look up at me, still worried. That expression bothers me.

"It's Rakia," she quivers. "She wants something and badly!"

"Rakia's causing all this?" I gasp. Imagine what Death could do if she's doing this!

"Yes! She wants something bad! I've seen this before and it's not pretty when she doesn't get what she wants!"

The door blows open and Zero is slammed into my side. I wince as the rib is pushed further and Rakia appears, her once albino face now red with fury.

"NO, NO, NO!" she stomps her feet, clenches her fists like a bratty child, and shuts her eyes. "YOU'RE _MY_FRIEND! MINE, MINE, MINE, NOT HER'S, MINE!"

The floor shakes and Zero is thrown into a wall. My feet are magically strapped to the floor and Miki is knocked onto her as*. Rakia stomps towards me and something shoots her in the shoulder. She snarls and turns to Zero, her face furious. She rips off her arm with the bullet, throws it away, and a new one generates. He sets his eyes into a glare and he shoots her head. She rips off her _head _and a new one generates, making me gulp.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND! HOW COULD SHE STILL LOVE YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BIG MEANY TO HER?"

"He wasn't the one being mean (A and B) I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I scream. "WE'RE FRIENDS!"

She screams and pushes me out of the wall, making me clutch the edge. "NO, NO, NO! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! YOU'RE ALWAYS WRONG IN AN ARGUMENT AGAINST ME! I'M RIGHT! I'M RIGHT!"

"_What __a __brat,__" _I roll my eyes. "Listen B*TCH, I'm right, you're wrong, deal with it!"

"NO, NO, NO!" she shrieks, making the edge crumble.

I jump onto the surface and clutch my pounding head. My lungs felt like they were being crushed, and my air was fleeing by the minute. I fought my unconsciousness and started to see an unconscious Zero next to me. We were in some weird underground room and I could hear our hearts pound madly. It was the heart attack pace. I struggle to grab my nervous breakdown pill, the last one…I fall in the black once more to see I was clinging for dear life on a cliff edge. Miki is dangling over a rock above a lava pit and Zero is fighting Rakia. I spy the door with the gray skull doorknob and widen my eyes. This is her _room? _She has an original style alright. I shake my head and my consciousness regenerates. I see the pill is nearly touching the ground, so I whip my hand up and drop the pill in Zero's open mouth. My paper cut stings worse now, and now my vision switches to my heart. The paper cut widens into a gapping hole. Blood trickles out of my heart, and then my heart ceases. I can't regain consciousness in any world, because the paper cut took over. All is black, and I'm a phantom in my own empty shell.

Zero's POV:I choke and hit my stomach hard, regaining consciousness and looking around to see we're in one of the underground rooms of the academy. I huff in relief and smile. At least we escaped. I turn to Yoko and see something weird; blood is flowing out of her mouth. I sit up and shake her shoulder; it's as cold as He**. I laugh and smile.

"Very funny, Yoko, now get up," I laugh. She doesn't. I frown and shake her shoulder. "Yoko, wake up. Yoko this isn't funny! YOKO!"

She refuses to awaken. I feel something wet roll down my cheek and I burst into tears. Why was I laughing at first? She can't be…I feel her pulse and sob my heart out; there is none.

My POV:I'm cold. I can't wake up. I hear sobbing, but it's faint. Death appears, and instead of eyes, there are dark, gapping holes with frost along the edges. That's Death for you.

"I see Rakia is at it," he bites his lip.

I look around, but I can't find the source of the sobbing. It's faint, and the fainter it gets, the more I want to wake up. Maybe then I'll see who is crying. I look up at Death and stand up straight, bowing.

"What does she want, exactly?" I wonder.

"She wants a friend, but no matter what, nobody seems to please her more than you," he shrugs. "I guess you're a Matura?" I nod. "That'll explain it."

"How does it, sir?" I cock my head to the side.

"You're the second most powerful family of purebloods," he informs. "Next to the Kuran's, you're the most respected."

I cross my arms. "I'm just the Amen," I snarl.

"You're more powerful than a pureblood, trust me," he smiles. "Now, I'm going to let you live since I have no interest in letting you're old man suffer."

I gasp. "You know him?"

He nods. "He's a good friend of mine I met when my wife came along."

I think about it. My dad had one sister, but I never met her… "Is she his sister?"

He nods. "That's probably why Rakia thought you two would get along. Now, you're father is now a cellist, to give you a little hint. Bye now."

I fall through that light and appear back in Rakia's room. "NO! NO! NO!" she roars.

"Hey!" I scream. "CUT IT OUT RAKIA!"

She glares at me and snarls. "NO! NO! NO!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I snarl.

I jump up and take a huff of air. I scream at the top of my lungs that I know, and it steadily grows louder, the vibration waves turning into waves of punch packing light. Rakia's head blows into ash and her body blows away in red glittering fragments. Miki struggles to get up, so I cease my screaming and the rock lifts at my will. I'm not surprised and help her up, there for dissolving in a black cloud. I feel something pushing my chest and kissing my lips; CPR. I choke and sputter when I wake up, blood clots forcing their way out. The first thing I see is the heart, the paper cut screaming as it shuts up. I shake my head and wake up to the sight of a crying Zero.

"YOKO!" he screams, tackling me and squeezing my shoulders tight. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

I pat the back of his head and chuckle to myself. That weird feeling was back, and I guess it was towards him. My throat starts to burn and I dig in my pocket for the blood tablets. I see I ran out and I swear there was about a container full…Death. Zero notices what I'm looking for and sighs. I raise a brow of confusion when he clears some hair away from his neck.

"Here," he says, "I can tell you need some."

I blink. "Zero…" I blush and lean in, my fangs bared. I dig them deep in and jump back, my fangs escaping, after the first suck; it tastes like peppermint. He stares at me and raises a brow.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

I burst into tears and hug his neck. "Zero, I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!"

I break down into sobs and he pats my back. As the tears overflow, I hear him pick something up. I hear the opening of a lid and sniffle, looking up to see he was looking in the box. I blush as he turns to me, smiling.

"I thought you weren't," he admits.

I raise a brow. "W-what do you mean Zero?"

He smiles and sets down the box. "I never thought you were going to give me anything, even as a friend, as specifically described on your little note."

I laugh and he ruffles my hair. I don't know myself if this is sane or not, but this is the best Valentine's Day ever!

**A.N.: I'm thinking two more chapters and I'm done with this. Don't you think I should at least make them a couple or whatever? Please comment and tell me what I should do!**

**-linkinparkfan9799**


	13. The MommyDaddy Project Reopening

**I don't own Vampire Knight. Plus, I wanted to add this because I wanted to see what I would end up with if Zero and Yoko were through this torture, you know? Well, this isn't obviously the same exact thing, but this chap, to place it, is basically the whole project and how Yoko reacted to the Valentine's Day mess. Hope you enjoy (you're probably not going to laugh as hard as you will on some, but the weirdness will definitely show). Sorry it's so long, I just love writing!**

_The Mommy-Daddy Project (Reopening)_

Today is my thirtieth day at Cross Academy, and I haven't spoken a word. Yes, it has been thirteen days, and I have refused to speak to anyone, the same goes for Zero. As the clock outside ticks repetitively, and the sunlight leaks through the class room glass, I remain silent. Students constantly pester me about thirteen days ago, but I choose to ignore them. Even the Class President hounds me with various questions; although I'm lucky he does it once every other day in an hour long session. Now, as the sun begins to set, I stand, head faced towards Yuki and Yoshino struggling to control the mob of girls on the other side of the path. Zero is face down, glaring at all who even dare to take a step. I don't think it's they haven't learned their lesson, but simply want to make him talk. A girl takes one step over next to me and I stomp on it hard, making her foot make a large cracking sound. She pulls up her foot in pain and hops on one foot, her friends supporting her and looking pitiful at me. Even I realize that their thinking about thirteen days ago: Valentine's Day. Sure, the excuse of my telepathy is in order for me to get it direct but, their expressions are so vivid in my eyes. Nothing about that topic brings me at ease like when Zero and I returned to the sun, felt the light soaking into our skin and probably adding to our skin cancer probability. I giggle to myself at the thought of possible future skin cancer, since I just defeated death's eldest, and the girls hide behind the trees, thinking I was going to do something awful. Trust me, they haven't seen anything close to the awful deeds I have committed in the past, or can commit.

The breeze causes the leaves to sway, the dust to swirl up lightly then plop back down on the path. Each leaf gives about ten seconds of a fight once their tugged off and fall on someone's head. One finds refuge on my head and I flick it off, watching it fall to the ground, damp with dew. I sigh as the sky streaks crimson, orange, yellow, pink, and a single low streak of suffocating purple. It reminds me a little of Rakia's eyes, and I shudder. Never again do I want to see her, let's just leave it at that. I remind myself of the shut gates and watch as Yoshino is practically panting while pushing the girls back. I take a deep breath and force all my energy to make a girls ankle snap over there. Once a blonde with sparkling brown eyes is down in pain, the gates open and everyone gives up, lining up straight and neat. Yuki sighs as if they're all hopeless and turns her head a bit. Kaname smiles at her and she smiles back in reply. Of course, that womanizer Aido comes out short behind. The girls on Yuki's side scream and practically push her to the ground to walk over. Yuki is flat on her as*, Yoshino tugging her up. As Aido goofs off with those girls, the ones on this side refuse to mess with Zero and me. I cross my arms and shift the bag straps on each shoulder with a simple shrug. As I grip the slate tightly and stare up at the sky, the thought of Valentine's Day made blood drain from my face. As much as I appreciate that it was the best yet, I still can't help feeling the paper cut prickle with the need to rip open yet again. As nature courses on, nature's goals change, even if it costs lives.

I feel Aido's gaze on my depressing figure. I huff and turn to Zero, seeing he's looking at Yuki. When he'll talk again, I don't know, but I kept out of his thoughts to respect his privacy. I turn back and find Aido standing in front of me, smiling like he just won the lottery. I gulp and he bows, smiling up at me. I nod my head in acknowledgement and I receive a few glares from the crowd behind me. Ruka walks over and curtsies. I raise a brow and mirror the curtsy, her walking off. I scratch the back of my neck and Shiki or whatever his name is bows towards me. The girls start snarling and I furrow my brows, above the limit of allowed confusion. I curtsy once more and he walks off. Kaname bows towards me after chatting about something with Yuki and I sigh, shutting my eyes and opening them up to the soft ground, my lips stretched into a stern frown. As the womanizer continues his little game, I am tempted to walk off and just hide myself from the world. Why is today so suffocating for me? I dig through my calendar and see it's just my day30 here. I feel someone touch my shoulder gently with a soft poke and I tear my attention from the calendar to Zero, who's looking down at me. It's like he's daring me to talk first, admit what's wrong. I sigh and shove the calendar away, stiffening and pinning my arms to my sides, gripping the edges of my skirts with nervousness. Sweat pools down the back of my neck, threatening to soak the back of my uniform. _When __all __is __said, __and __done, __and __dead, __the __world __turns __into __a __regrettable __black __sphere __and __crumbles __into __the __nothingness __of __the __universe-__Akihito __Matura._ I feel like that moment is just around the corner, even though all is not said, or done, or dead.

Zero rests his right hand on my left shoulder and leans in next to my ear. "Stop looking so nervous," he whispers. "It'll make the girls think you're loosing your composure."

I nod and he stiffens, dropping his hand to my smaller back and looking up again. I'm not surprised he's talking now, since when something interesting happens, there has to be some form of dialogue directed at me. Zero watches as Yuki huddles up the girls and boy and he pushes me gently for the fountain somewhere in the middle of Cross Academy. It's been thirty days and I've still got a lot of memorizing the grounds to do. I stare down at my Disciplinary Committee sash and tug on it bitterly. I only got in this because Yuki thought it'd be more useful than just two guardians. I'm an Amen, a half-breed. I'm nothing close to the original pureblood family of Matura's. I grit my teeth in anger and stop walking altogether, making Zero face me. I snarl at the sash and claw my long nails around the white cloth. Bitter thoughts rack at my brain, causing my lungs to shut off any new oxygen to try and make me cool down. My gritted teeth clamp over my lower lip, one of my fangs piercing the skin and making blood dribble out, the other pushing against a part of my chin. I'm still surprised people never commented on them, but yet again, my fangs just looked like a bit angled teeth that were longer than the others. I shut my eyes and bury the nail tips into my sleeve, tearing the soft, dark fabric and nearly missing the sash. I feel my eyes flash crimson and clutch the slate tighter and tighter in my left hand as the right continues to be buried alive in my upper arm. A cool hand wraps around my right and its thumb pushes against the upper arm to slide out the claws ruining the uniform sleeve. I loosen my jaw and peer up to Zero, who's smiling down at me. I can tell he's sensing that I'm P*SSED at the moment, well who wouldn't be? He sets me down on a bench, and I realize we're next to the marble fountain. He kneels in front of me and cups my right cheek with his free hand.

"I can tell you're a bit upset still over thirteen days ago," he admits, "but that's the past. Just let it go Yoko."

I roll my eyes. _"__He__'__s __such __a __hypocrite.__" _Did he let go when his parents were killed by a pureblood? Did Yuki let go of trying to grab onto her past? Does anyone let go of death? No, they really, honestly, frankly don't. Anyways, it's not so much as of what happened thirteen days ago, it's what's happening _now_. I don't know what's with everyone and the constant respecting me (or just feigning concern), and honestly I feel like smashing someone's head in. I huff and slip my fingers in between my cheek and Zero's palm and push the hand away, not wanting any means of comfort, none at all. Zero sighs and ruffles my bob, standing and offering me a hand. I stand up on my own and walk away, crossing my arms, shrinking my head, and facing the walk below my feet. As the clops can be heard about the yard, I shield my face with the unfolding of my arms and the hand barrier in front of the blushing sight. I bump into someone and sidestep, only to get my elbow caught within their grasp. I peek up from the tips of my fingers to see Ichiru wearing a Day Class uniform. I blink in surprise and he smiles, his eyes closing with the pleasurable sight of a friend and his hand around my elbow loosening, trusting me not to continue walking off. I drop my hands and cock my head to the side, a bit confused. He just chuckles and sits me down on a bench.

"I applied," he shrugged. "I technically am already a student, so…"

I nod in acknowledgement and look down at my hands clutching my skirt, twiddling the thumbs resting on the cloth in between the hands. Someone calls my name and I look up to see Yoshino waving at me from across the yard. I stand up and run over, turning my torso for a brief few and waving by at Ichiru. I skid to a stop in front of her and she presents me with a rabid hare, snarling and chomping every which way to get some contact of flesh. I raise a brow and stare at her innocent face.

"Just step one more forward," she smiles, "then you'll talk!"

I roll my eyes, her folding her legs up until she was sitting on the fronts of her shins, blinking as I am walking away. I need to position myself in a station where nobody goes…somewhere nobody will bother me. I re-shield my face and shuffle off into a patch of trees. I start walking around, not necessarily paying attention to directions, and come up to a fork in the road. Since when were those in Cross Academy? I look behind me to hear the slight ruffling of a bush or two, then a foul scent protruded my sense; Level E. I begin my escape, once more never paying attention to directions. Hissing, swiping, and cackling all come from behind me, and I refuse to look. I hop on a branch, or try to, and the Level E wraps her bony, cold fingers around my right ankle, tugging me down and causing me to wince. I will not scream. I just won't. I kick her square in the stomach and try to knock some sense into my own head. Am I crazy? Scream Gad D*MMIT! No, otherwise humans might hear and then become vampire fodder! Suit yourself when you're dead. I shake my head and whip out my rose gun, aiming carefully and firing at her skull. I hear a dull _THUNK _and gulp, backing away hastily and reloading as rapidly as my numb fingertips can go. I glance up at the Level E and drop the gun, the bullet going off luckily at her. Her long black hair streams down, then I realize her hair isn't hair, but floating dry blood. Her irises aren't colored, but blood floods the area, giving it the crimson color. Her skin is actually forged from marble; her teeth and nails are dirt block or slits, not actual rotting bone. I grip the slate and the needle slides out unwontedly with a sharp _SLINK,_enters my palm with a _SLASH_, those two sounds being the last my cooperating ears hear. My eyes twitch as the pain sears up my arm, the mixture coursing throughout my blood stream. The Level E charges and I don't regret what I do; scream.

Zero'sPOV:Whatever is wrong with Yoko I can't seem to crack. After these trying thirteen days of mimicking her perfect silence, I break it in order to crawl into her own deep pit of thoughts. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought, since she failed to give in. I just can't think that she actually wants to take this sorrow all on her own.

"_You __hypocrite,__" _a voice hisses. _"__Do __you __not __remember __before __Yuki __found __out __you __were __a __vampire?__"_

God point…I shake my head. Now I'm going insane. I stare up at the night sky, seeing it starless and stormy. Why was-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!"

My ears prick at the familiar scream. I rush up and run as fast as I can for the trees. I bite my lip and pant heavily, knowing I had to reach the source of the scream. The source was known, and that was the fact that made me near blind rage; it's Yoko.

Back2MeB*TCHES:I rock back and forth, trying to control my pulse. It feels like someone force fed me three cups of coffee, four Mr. Pibb's , three bite sized Three Musketeers, two king sized F*CKING Hersey bars, and a sugar cookie. As my heart resumes beating in and out of my chest madly, I breathe in, out, in, out, trying to have some dominance over my own blood. The bushes ruffle and I yelp, grabbing my rose gun once more and shooting at the bushes. I here a slight, deep-voiced curse and I gulp. Zero walks out, his shoulder skimmed by the bullet. I fall back, my heart going faster now. He kneels next to me and picks me up bridal style, knowing any other way would result in my immediate falling off. He starts running and I start crying. I don't know why, but I just have a heavy bundle of sadness that needs to be loosened. Zero slows down and tightens his hold around me.

"Imagine the exams in a week," I hear him mutter.

I sniffle and smile slightly, his presence cheering me up a bit. I might seem like a brat, but if it gets me close with my supposed 'soul mate', then I'm happy. Zero tightens his hold even more and shut my eyes, my pulse and heart rate gradually decreasing.

\()/

I yawn and rub my crusty eyes, seeing it the morning. I feel at my pulse and find it normal, feel a side of the bed is lower than usual and turn to find a sleeping Zero, my head at his chest. I blush and finger the objects on the nightstand, soon gripping my canteen and slowly opening it. I dump the water on his head and he sputters as he launches up while I leap off backwards and fall perfectly on my feet. I look inside and find a luring scent different than water. I take a whiff and gulp; it's Mr. Pibb. I burst into laughter as Zero is wiping at his eyes, the whites red with irritation. He walks over and hauls me up, annoyed on all levels. I keep cracking up as he takes off his jacket to wipe out the soda most likely. I don't blame him, since soda in the eyes is like SH*TTING in public. It hurts you bad.

"Ugh, how did I know this would happen?" he rubs at his stinging eyes. "You were crazy cold and I know you and school, so I wanted to just warm you up a bit, but then…uh…you started humming in your _sleep_."

I smirk. Mom used to say I was born doing that, but I wouldn't really know. Zero blinks, probably to get the rest of the Mr. Pibb out of his eyes, and walks to the door. Next thing I know, Yoshino is clinging to his waist. "Brother in law!"

Zero's cheeks start to color themselves slightly and he gently pushes Yoshino off his waist, only accomplishing in her jumping up and clinging to his neck. He turns to me, but I'm just sitting on my bed, motioning eating popcorn. He rolls his eyes and keeps at trying to pry Yoshino off him, only resulting in her clinging to some other place. I choke on my invisible popcorn out of laughter when she clings to his ankles and then jump to hang on his shoulder, swinging off it a bit. He shakes his arm and she hugs around his rib-cage, only resulting in a huff of grief from him. I set down my invisible popcorn and pretend to snap a picture of the scene, only concluding in his limping over and grabbing my wrists, pinning them to my sides.

"Knock-it-off!" he growls, back to working at getting Yoshino off.

I smirk and slump my right bag strap over my left shoulder, swinging open the door and strutting out, feeling B*TCHY. Yuki comes over and I smile, seeing she was in a better mood. "Are you talking again?" she asks. I date back and shrug. She sighs and smirks. "Screaming doesn't count." I shake my head in reply. "When are you going to talk again? I miss your cheerful voice Yoko!"

I shrug and she groans, pushing me forward by getting behind me, placing both hands on my shoulders, and pushing basically. The sun leaks out the windows to strike both our faces, the boards creaking under our feet. I carefully step down the stairs, remembering the day before Valentine's Day. A few girls stare at us and I start frowning; some of them are bowing. I cringe at the gesture and look down at my body, seeing only the regular Day Class uniform, tall white legs, and nothing else. I check the calendar and see only day31, and I blink. What's with everyone? Yuki opens the door for me and I nearly SH*T my skirt; Death is standing right in front of us. He simply bows and walks off, obviously not waiting for us. I'm partially glad, but who's he after? I shiver and Yuki stares at me, not understanding why I was so afraid. I just shrink and trudge my feet along the walk. I notice my lungs feel more spacious, my esophagus clearer than ever. I want to clear my throat out of habit, but there's nothing really to clear out. A few girls smile and wave as we pass, and I start assuming their directing it at Yuki. Yuki smiles at me, who I raise a brow on, and I fall on my knees when the Class Pres bows. I mean, he F*CKING hates me and doesn't really like Yuki. Yuki helps me up and sets me on my feet, raising a brow.

"What? Are you not really accustomed to all the students bowing for you?" she asks. I shake my head. "Well, I guess you're mainly confused why." I nod. "Well, it is your birthday!"

I blink. No it isn't! At least, I think…I whip out my calendar, managing to slice a paper cut through my middle finger, and blood dribbling on a specific date: today, my birthday. I sigh and shove the calendar away angrily. Fifteen, that's a new age, and a new personal low on my behalf, since Mom always said when a class is above fifteen in certain academies (every student), they teach a _very __special __lesson._I gulp. I just hope it's nothing bad. We enter the classroom to see the board is hidden under some white cloth. We crawl to our seats, unsure about what was happening. After a few minutes of reading, the door slams open and shut, someone stomping up to us. Yuki looks up from her book and tugs my sleeve, forcing me to look. Zero is cross-armed in front of us, Yoshino hanging on his shoulders.

"Get-her-off!" he snaps.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to preserve the laughter for later. I stand up and pry Yoshino of him, setting her down. Zero huffs and storms up to the seat away from us, Yuki turning red in the face. I raise a brow and she storms up, hands on hips. I can just tell all He** is about to break loose. I stare at the board and look at the teacher's desk to see pink boxes with blue ribbon and blue boxes with green ribbon, enough pink boxes for every girl in the class and enough blue for the boys. I gulp. This is NOT going to be good. As more students walk in while Zero and Yuki whisper bicker, the teacher eventually walks in, red in the face. The students all sit down and the teacher clears her throat, blushing as if this was her first time teaching. She drags out some form of paper and I squint; notes. I start inching for the door.

"Today, I hear is someone's birthday," she states. "Happy Birthday to you, and I'm not going to mention a name, since because of said birthday, we have to learn…a _very __special __lesson._"

I gulp. I don't dare ready her mind, especially anyone else. She sits down on the desk and calls up a student to pass out the boxes to pink=girl, blue=boy. Yoshino looks up at me, and then raises her hand. The teacher nods once she spots her and Yoshino stiffens.

"You do remember I'm ten, right?" she blinks.

The teacher nods. "I got permission from the Schist's."

I slam my head on the desk. Permission from the parents for a ten year old for a lesson, this is the signal that I need to run out, screaming bloody blue murder, saying the teacher was going to teach us how to dispose of a corpse and all evidence of murder. Of course, if I said that, I'd get a major suing on my as*. A pink box drops in front of Yoshino and Yoshino starts to untie her ribbon. I tug at the ribbon and it slips off the surface of the box. I cautiously open the lid and peer in. I slam the lid shut and slam Yoshino's shut before she can clearly see what's inside; a mixture of tampons, pads, and a really sick gesture with a banana in the box. Now I know this special lesson is Sex Ed or something like that, but tampons and pads? Isn't that for periods?

"Girls, you might be confused, but it's for…a week long project. Don't sue; this is just to show what adulthood brings…" Yoshino raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Schist?"

"May I be excused? Whatever is in the box is supposedly more than the average fifteen-year-old." She glares at me.

The teacher sighs and nods, Yoshino skipping out of the class. I curse her for being so lucky. "Now, I'm going to pick a name out of two hats, one filled with boys, the other girls. Since there is an odd ratio of girls: boys, some of you are going to have to pretend to adopt…"

"_For __the __love __of __Gad,__ please let me adopt__!__" _I pray in my mind, my hands pushing together in the praying manner.

She ruffles through the two hats, picking a name out of each. "Yuki and Honshu, you are the first group." Yuki groans and storms over next to Honshu, who's staring at me as if he was in a force marriage and he wanted _me _to be the mommy. I shiver and the teacher shuffles through the two hats again, dragging out two names. The teacher apparently doesn't know the boy well enough. "Yori, you pair up with the Class President." She walks over, hands in face. I cross my fingers. _Please __have __mercy __on __my __soul! _She drags out two more names. "Zero…" I can see him crossing his fingers as well, as if he'd rather someone who he knows he won't actually _do __it _with. "…you pair up with Yoko."

I slam my head on the desk. My life is officially over. Did Death see this coming? Did I say something to make him want to put me through this torture? I probably did, since I don't remember the last time I heard Death was ever _merciful._ Zero sits next to me, his face actually _crimson._I scoot away from him and he clutches his blue box in embarrassment. I guess he thought he'd loose control with me and get carried away…but eh, I'm not reading minds today, unless if I desperately need or want to. I see Ichiru sitting down, frowning. I guess he wanted Yori, Yuki, or me to be his partner. I tap in just for a second.

"_Why __does __Zero __always __have __to __be__ the F__*CKING __lucky __one?__" _he thinks bitterly. Yep, I got his thoughts _loud __and __clear_.

I grip the pink boxes and stare at the two. What am I going to do with two? Scare the SH*T out of the Night Class students? That's an idea, but I doubt the Disciplinary Committee members are supposed to do that. After a few minutes of embarrassing pairings, the teacher throws the hats behind the desk and uncovers the board. I shield my face and Zero turns away, not facing me or the board. The assignment is simple, yet hard; we're supposed to…well…treat a potato bag like a teenager. Trying to prevent unwanted A) pregnancy and B) suing, we have to lecture it, give it the right things, and pretend to be adults, but the tampons and pads? Yeah, that's during the whole mess and we have to give the little teenager the pads and tampons to keep it from bleeding through its bag. I keep slamming my head on the desk, and students repeat, knowing full well that this is over board for torture.

"Well, it's either this, or watch the Sex Ed video, your pick," the teacher snaps.

Half and half, that's the ratio. Zero, Yuki, and I rather watch the video so we don't have to go through this bull, but some just want to get it over with and skip Sex Ed. Once Yori decides for the bag thing to do, we all have to suffer. As the class is allowed to just talk about the projects with their partners, I look up at Zero, whose face s buried in his arms on the desk. I think about what might cheer him up, but I can't think of anything. I tap into his mind, shutting mine off.

"_Ugh…why do I have to suffer through? If I'm going to be paired up, why can't I pair up with someone that isn't my friend?"_

I smile and rest a hand on his shoulder. He turns his face so only his right eye is visible, even though it's difficult to actually see it with all his silver locks intervening. I smile, knowing what has to be done. "Don't worry," I smile. "We'll think of something."

The class gasps, and Zero just stares at me with one, loving eye.

\()/

"Maybe we could just ditch it," I blink, sitting on the couch in the headmaster's home and staring at the bag on the table.

Zero shakes his head. "We'd be reported for it."

I stare at my outfit, weird how my birthday got me this far in new clothing. I got a lot, but now? I'm just wearing a combination of what Yuki, Yori, Yoshino, and Zero got me. I'm wearing the off-shoulder, gray, long-sleeved shirt Yuki gave me that's made from cotton, the dark jeans Zero gave me, thinking I had enough torture with skirts (which is very true), the black hiking boots Yoshino presented me, and the cap Yori gave me, which I put on backwards. I have all five of my bracelets on, three on the left and two on the right, both my silver oval locket I got from Yoshino and the treble clef necklace Yuki also gave me. My only ring, a skull and cross bones that only fit on my middle right finger, drags some attention, since people are starting to get ideas of me being the devil or whatever. Zero just has the white, long-sleeved shirt with a single blue stripe outlining the neckline, the usual deep green pants, and the uniform loafers (apparently my eyes were deceiving me on the whole thing about them being boots…). It's funny, seeing a girl looking like me and a boy looking like him pretending to be mother and father. It almost reminds me of my mom and dad, but mom was just the whole girl for dressing up winter style and dad spring, so…not that big of a difference, since spring is a bit nippy at times. Zero and I stare at the bag, which is luckily a girl, so we don't have to use the banana or the condom in Zero's box, but we only have to lecture it and keep it away from male potato bags. Yeah, like it's going to jump out and start humping another F*CKING potato bag!

"Maybe we could play it like the books, the understanding mother divorcing the as* hole father who doesn't agree with his wife?" I bash my eyes.

He stares at me. "Go ahead, because I sure didn't understand anything saying we're married!"

I snarl. "What is this then? We have our little girl, and you're still not married?" I cling to his arm, teasing him to the best I can. "Don't you love me?"

He freezes and smirks nastily, already having his nullification. He looks down, his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands dropping down, not really folded. His smirk makes my blood freeze. "Of course I do…_honey._"

I jump back, one leg over the right arm of the couch and pushing against the floor, the other leg folded so my knee was resting on the top of the same arm. My back is leaning out, left arm bent at the elbow surprisingly and the other straight out behind me. He's still smirking as I loosen my muscles slightly, still aware of his little attack. I bite my lip and examine him, noticing the neck specifically. My bite marks were still there, but his hair was somehow hiding it from everyone else. I blink, remembering his blood tasted like peppermint, the taste of my…gulp…_soul __mate._Dashing as he is, why would it end up him? I sigh and drop my left arm and sit back down on the couch next to Zero. Today was excused because of the number of students puking during the Sex Ed lecture to explain how these were born in the first place and what condoms were to who didn't know (for one person, the teacher had to explain what tampons and pads were). Yoshino's lucky that she doesn't have to do this, but she offers Yori, Yuki, Ichiru, Zero, and I all help with our separate projects. I'm just lucky Ichiru and Hani, his partner, have a girl so he can come and visit during the week. I glance at Zero's smirking figure from the corner of my eye and smirk myself, knowing the perfect comeback to totally screw him up.

"Is that so, _darling_?" I challenge. "Then kiss me."

He froze, like expected, but the rest is weird. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek, leaving me breathless. Thank Gad it wasn't on the lips. He stiffens and smiles at my shocked expression, knowing that my plan had backfired. Trust me; I'm not so desperate to get him to crack to ask him to have sex with me. Nope, not doing it! I twiddle my thumbs, biting my lip and slightly blushing. I feel the vibration of my paper cut's screaming as it steadily heals, the heart beating slowly to a rhythm that matches my mood. I clear my throat and Zero faces me, the smirk still alive.

"So…what are we going to do about our _little __girl_?" I wonder, staring at the bag in mention.

He stares at it as well and sighs. "Talk to it, I guess…"

I snap my fingers and stand up, running over to the corner of the room and shuffling through my bag. I drag out my drawing pad and a few pencils before sitting down, receiving a stare from Zero. I rapidly draw a teen girl's face, straight black hair, normal ear piercings, the top of a sweater below the collarbone because she's trying to get boy's, and a tattoo of a clover at the nape of her neck. That's something like you'd see. I tear the page off, leaving no tears on the actual paper, and stick it on the bag, making myself feel slightly more comfortable. Zero opens his mouth to speak, but I blow a kiss at the sketch and the face blinks, coming to life.

"So, Mom, Dad, what did you want to see me about?" she asks.

Zero blinks, frowning. "Yoko, you didn't…"

"Zia," I smile, "do you know where babies come from?"

Zero stands and starts dragging me into the kitchen, pinning me to the wall and scowling. "Zia, you had to name her the Latin name for _wheat_, did you?"

I smile. "You play your little games, I play mine," I go on my toes to get closer to his ear, "_honey_."

He shivers out of the plain outrage and I duck under his arm, walking back to the couch and kicking my feet up on the table, folding my arms behind my head. "Anyways, you sure about this decision, missy; he looks like a trouble maker?"

"Mom, not this again, I want to have a kid, how hard is that?" Zia argues.

I sigh. "You forced me to come to this…" I pick up the blue box and open the lid at her, making her portrait scream and scribble itself out. I blow a kiss at it, knowing I influenced a teenager not to have early sex. I smile in triumph and rapidly remind myself I'm holding the condom box. I throw it on the floor and hug my knees on the couch, not wanting to get near the thing. I feel the cushion tilt and someone hug my shoulders. I look to my left to see Zero smiling.

"Well, since you seem to know what you're F*CKING up to, you can hold the teenager tomorrow."

\()/

This sucks eggs big time. I mean, I have to keep away from Yuki and Yori, who both have boys and have not yet 'accomplished changing the stubborn teens' minds'. I hate this project, especially now that every girl wants to know how I managed to talk to my kid and change its mind so quick. Zero had to sit next to me during class, and had to sit next to me during a lunch which I starved through, and now I'm here, in front of the Moon Section gate, holding a d*m potato bag I named Zia out of the cracking of pressure! I glare at Zero, who's keeping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and I walk over, stomp hard on his foot, and stomp off to a tree on Yuki and Yoshino's side of the road. I hug the bag tightly, making sure what's supposed to be the face is facing out, and shut my eyes, angry. I hear the grass next to me ruffle and I grunt.

"Hi, bye," I snarl.

"I just came to say exactly the first part," a friendly voice chuckles.

I open my eyes and smile to see Ichiru next to me. He leans in, but I push him back with one hand, setting my teen down with the other and holding my left wrist up to my forehead the dramatic way, still fending him off with the right. "You can't! I'm…oh wait, I remember, SOMEONE MADE ME PREGNANT UNMARRIED!" I scream, flinging down my hands and glaring at Zero.

Ichiru bursts into a laughing hysteria and a few girls start hounding Zero about the inappropriate gesture of even pretending that, a few blondes not getting that it was fake, a few red-heads, and three brunettes. Zero glares at me and crosses his arms, Yoshino rolling on the ground and leaving Yuki to deal with the girls on her own. Ichiru pats my back and presents his own teen. At least I knew a boy willing to do his work unlike Zero…

"So, five more days of this torture, huh?" he chuckles. I nod. "Well, we could always ask to change partners."

He hugs my shoulders and I blush. What was with these two? I giggle nervously and pick his arm off, setting it on his lap and doing the same dramatic gesture. "I have to think of Wheat!"

"What, you named you potatoes what?" he bursts into laughter.

"Zia, meaning wheat in Latin," I laugh along.

I shut my eyes, laughing, when I feel a pang in my heart. I wince and shut my eyes tighter; trying to see what was going on. I see something resembling a tear and a voice is choking on words.

"_Stupid, __stupid, __stupid!__" _it's scolding itself. _"__Stupid, __stupid, __stupid, __this __is __just __stupid!__"_

I raise a brow and open my eyes. I hear whispering and find that I'm lying on the ground on my stomach. I wince and look up to the girls all gasping and gaping at me. I look down to see the grass is blood-soaked to an extent, and see that the shirt over my heart is the worst case of blood-soaked I've seen. I get up on my knees and the girls start to crowd, trying to help me. I wince as one tries to lift me up by the elbow, making the girls wonder. I stand up; knees buckled together, and fall against a tree out of numb legs. What's happening? Why is this happening? I feel my neck pulse and fall backwards, realizing I let go of the tree I was using for support. Ichiru wraps an arm around my waist and picks me up, running for most likely the infirmary. I clutch at my heart and shut my eyes again, trying to see what's causing this. I see another tear.

"_STUPID, __STUPID, __STUPID!__" _the voice continues, sniffling.

I look back over Ichiru's shoulder to see Zero, wiping something off his cheeks. He was the voice, and he was punishing himself for something alright, something he probably didn't react to in time. I sigh. Five more days of torture was hard enough, but five more days of torture and a potato teen to look after is my worst nightmare!

\()/

Two more days until this is over, and yet Mr. Cross still thinks I do better in his house than my own dorm. True I'm parentless, but he still has Yuki (even though she's actually a Kuran…). Really all I'm doing is waiting for Zero to arrive, since he hasn't been around ever since that scene when I had to go to the infirmary. The results weren't severe, just a few bandages around my torso. I tug at the top some Night Class chick gave me (I guess it's the fact that my dad is a pureblood that they respect me like such); a simple white shirt with mid-sleeves and a wavy trim collar, six pearl buttons running all the way down to my waist line. The black skirt I'm wearing is a gift Miki left on my bed that night, the cloth ending at ¼ of my thighs. My socks are knee high and white and black striped, my feet slipped into the uniform shoes. My brunette locks form the same bob that curves inward to my chin, my eyes the same teal that reflect the sea in a way, and my skin is the same, tight, albino, smooth flesh that curves around my skeleton in all the right ways. I tap my shoes on the ground, sitting across from Yuki on the table. She's still in her uniform, but she plans to change. Today's a free day, speaking since the project supplies are 'running low'. Today's my day36, meaning my day40 was coming up. I stare at the cold plate of food in front of the chair left for Zero, the breakfast really tempting to my stomach. Sure Yuki might be eating hers, but I simply refuse to until Zero comes. My stomach growls and I shut my eyes, my eyelashes batting against the skin softly. Yuki sighs and sets down her fork, smiling at me.

"Don't worry, he'll come," she comforts. The front door opens and I smile, stiffening. To my disappointment, it's not Zero. It's a man with black, shoulder-length hair, some weird patch over his right eye, tan skin, and a long, brown over coat. Yuki stands up and bows. "Yaguri, I'm surprised you're back," she mutters.

"Hello, Yuki," he bows his head. He looks at me. "You are?"

I gulp. "Y-Yoko, sir…"

He raises a brow. "What's your last name?"

I stand, ready to run if necessary. "It's M-Matura."

A gun shot fills my ears, the wall behind me now contains a hole, and blood splatters on the floor next to me, my cheek being grazed as I side-stepped. I wince in pain and Yuki tries to yank the shotgun out of Yaguri's hand.

"Stop, she's good!" Yuki screams.

I run past and out the door, hearing rapid strides behind me. I cup my right cheek, feeling the blood trickle down my fingers. I'm lucky it's not hitting my clothes. I slam into something hard and look up to Ichiru, his face twisted in worry. "What happened?"

"Some guy named Yaguri," I pant.

He sighs. "Excuse him, he's just being the hunter he is…"

"Look, I need to find Zero before I snap, so I'll be going," I snap, running past.

Well, Zero is the one with the teen. I run into the Sun boys' dorms, running past the confused boys and charge into Zero's dorm. I didn't see him. I run out and head for my dorm, hoping he was just mentally retarded and thought we meant to meet us at my dorm for some odd reason (or easily got lost). I charge past the other girls who are looking at me with concern, and I slam into my dorm door, swinging it open to a tired Yoshino and my empty bed. I swear loudly and run out the window, opening it before doing such…and landing on the ground the first day Ichiru visited me here. I run into a patch of trees and feel something run down my cheek warm and sticky; blood from the gunshot. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. I need to find those teens, the real and the fake, to calm myself down. I run into the wall of a tower and grunt, angry. I hear nothing but those 'stupid's that racked my mind two days ago. I see the door leading inside and turn the knob; locked. I kick the door; nothing. I kick it once more; nothing. I bang my right fist on it, sliding onto my knees and gripping the left side of my skirt with my left fist.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, is that all I hear now?" I mutter. "Stupid this, stupid that…GET OUT OF MY HEAD, you stupid's! I just want to find Zero, get away from Yaguri, and just rip SOMEONE'S D*M HEAD OFF!" I bang the door again, grinding my teeth. I feel the door open slightly, hear the knob turn and the door creek to reveal a crack, smell the old scent of wood , see a small crack appear to reveal a green pants leg, and taste the sweat that falls into my gaping mouth. It's Zero. "SH*T…" I blink.

He yanks me up and pins my on the outside tower wall, snarling. "Can't you leave me alone?"

I growl. "Well, sorry for worrying you as* hole!" I snap. "You did promise something before you disappeared, and you don't F*CKING SHOW! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK YOU MOTHER F*CK? I'M SO SORRY FOR ACTUALLY HAVING A HEART!"

I wriggle out of his grasp and storm off, seeing I came here for nothing but Zero's complaining. I'm serious, did Dad mean if the blood tastes like peppermint, they're definitely NOT the soul mate? I hear a gun shot and catch the bullet in my teeth, snapping it in two between my jaws. I glare up at Yaguri, knowing full well my eyes are red.

"I'm in no F*CKING mood, oldie!" I snarl. "If you want to shoot me and actually KILL me, go right ahead! I'M RIGHT F*CKING HERE!" I feel a cold hand grip my shoulder and I shrug it off, knowing it's Zero. "Don't touch me."

"Yaguri, excuse her," Zero favors, "she's just in a sour mood."

I roll my eyes and try to walk off to the right, but another bullet tearing through the air tells me that Yaguri wants to talk. "Stay here, vampire."

I laugh. "You think I'm a vampire?" I face him, a deadly smirk implanted. "I'm an Amen! I'm sure you haven't heard of that?"

He turns to Zero. "Huh?"

"Amen's are half human, half vampire," Zero explains."

Yaguri turns to me. "You're still part, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I can control my thirst unlike _some_…" I jerk my head at Zero.

"Well, sorry, but not everyone is as _perfect _as you!" Zero snaps.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS PERFECT!" I shriek.

"Listen to her, isn't she practically saying it?" Zero faces Yaguri.

"WHY WOULD I BE PERFECT?" I roar. "I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE, MY OWN PARENTS EVEN!" I grip the rose gun, on the verge of avenging Matsu. "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU WERE MISTER GOODIE GOOD! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATHS?" The ground beneath me quakes, obviously spreading. "HOW WOULD _YOU_ FEEL IF YOU WERE THE MONSTER OF THE FAMILY? HOW WOULD YOU SEE THIS F*CKING WORLD? HOW WOULD YOU SEE D*M LIFE IN A HAPPY PERSON'S EYES? HOW WOULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU, AND WHY SHOULD YOU, YOU POMPOUS AS* HOLE!"

Something shoots into my side and I scream, the walk in front of me tearing off and throwing themselves at Yaguri and Zero. _"__Feel __the __pain? __Feel __all __that __built __up __pain?__That__'__s __right, __kill; __kill __to __make __your __own __being __happy.__"_

I kneel down, screaming and sobbing all at once. Zero doesn't get it, he never will. He had parents who didn't have a monster for a daughter, born with powers that hurt everyone in some way. The drawings hurt Hint, the vampire draining killed Ami, the screams killed several, pride killed Mom…I'm sobbing, my kneels buckled together on the ground. Each tear sizzles on the ground, evaporating. I didn't get it, I don't get anything. Memories of happy moments flash through my mind: my mom's happy smile at my birth, my dad's fingers gripping the stick thing that made his cello sing (not the sexual way you dopes), that smile Yuki had when she saw me the first time, Ruska's cheering when she heard me speak, Yoshino's appearance here, when Zero kissed me the second day of our projects…I'm sobbing harder than ever now. Why did things go this bad of a turn? Why's the word Stupid never leaving my head? Why does the paper cut hurt worse than ever? My eyes shut, my mind travels to the heart, seeing the paper cut reopening. I try to drag my mind away from the sorrow, but my mind, paper cut, and blood all freeze when I feel a cold pair of arms wrap around me, a cool hand resting on the back of my head and pulling me into someone's chest. I choke on a sob and the left hand rubs up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry," I hear Zero apologize. "I shouldn't have said that." I start sobbing again and bury my face into his chest. He pats the back of my head, rubbing my back with the left still. "Hush, it's okay…nobody's going to hurt you…well, hopefully." I can just tell he's glaring at Yaguri. I choke on a laugh and I can feel through my spine that he's smiling at me. I continue sobbing. I know you can tell, but I'm not dramatic, this is just the affect of being in an asylum for a year and being banned from crying otherwise you'd have to watch a very specific Sex Ed video (I just heard rumors).

**A.N: Not that funny, but heart tugging at parts. Comment (Be nice por favor!) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ONTO THE NEXT!**


	14. The Exams

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_The Exams _

I flush with excitement. I sit up in bed, seeing today is my day38, the last day of the baby torture! All Zero and I have to do is turn that sucker in and be done with it for good! I hop up from the bed and snatch up my bag, slipping my arms through both straps and barging out into the hall, skidding and charging down the hall, the stairs, out the main door, and into Ichiru! I laugh as I get up, rubbing my head. I can't stop my tapping foot and look down at it, feeling oddly hyper. Ichiru pushes himself up, smirking.

"I see Zero drugged you good," he laughs.

I stop. Drugged me? I cross my arms and scowl. "What's this about drugging?"

Ichiru leans a bit closer to my face, trying to be as quiet and less awkward as possible. "You couldn't stop crying last night, so he had to drug you with medication for you to sleep. He left Yoshino to watch you so he wouldn't worry."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, well, she was sleeping when I got up, so, I guess that was all for nothing." He laughs and walks off towards the classes, waving me good-bye. I think about something for a brief second and gasp. "Ichiru, wait!" He stops and I run over, panting a bit. "Can I…try something…?"

"What is it-oh…that…" he can get I'm looking for blood.

He offers his hand and I take it, revealing my fangs and licking the right side of his right palm under the thumb. I gently bite into it and suck once, gently dejecting my fangs. His blood tasted like chocolate, not peppermint. I raise my brows and set down his hand, clutching onto the bag straps. For some reason, he looks a bit offended.

"Are you going to explain what that was about?" he crosses his arms.

I sigh. "My dad told me once that a certain…flavor…symbolized my soul mate."

He drops his arms. "Yoko…"

I smile. "Eh, don't worry, it's not like it's a sudden marriage thing."

He furrows his brows. "What did my blood…taste…like?" he gulps at taste.

I giggle. "It's weird. All the blood I've tasted tastes like sweets…yours is chocolate."

He chuckles. "Is that a fact now?"

I nod. "It might be from certain points that the Matura family usually tasted blood and compared it to sweets, so I think it morphed into that taste."

I hear the sound of a gun whooshing out of its holster to meet the back of my head. I smirk and hold my hands up as if surrendering. Ichiru turns and nods his head. "Yaguri, so you're back."

"So you were lying about that Amen gimmick, huh?" Yaguri snaps.

Ichiru laughs. "She is an Amen. Amen can drink blood just like vampires, since they are half of it…"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "What's to it, Yaguri? It was only a taste…"

"You should know blood sucking is strictly forbidden," a male voice sighs. "But I guess-"

"You're not letting this slip Zero," Yaguri snarls.

"She's only been here, what is it Yoko?"

"Today is day38, thirteen spent without talking if I recall and nada about no bloodsucking."

"See?" Zero shoves the gun down, allowing me to turn. "Besides, he _willingly _gave his blood, so she has rights."

Yaguri grunts and shoves the pistol away. He storms off, hands in pockets. Zero smiles at me and bows his head to Ichiru. Ichiru leans in and whispers. "Do you know what his blood tastes like?"

"Nothing sour," I giggle.

"Hey," Zero lightly punches my shoulder. I feign pain and he rolls his eyes. "You big baby, that did not hurt."

"And you'd know this, how?" I challenge.

Zero rolls his eyes and starts walking off, but I feel a bit dozy, so I run over and cling to his waist. "Oh not you!" he cries, trying to pry me off.

I feel B*TCHY all as well. "You drugged me, so this is pay back."

Zero glares up at Ichiru. "Didn't I say NOT to tell her?" he snarls.

Ichiru shrugs. "Honestly, you should be _thanking _me that a girl is even _touching _you, so…"

I laugh at Ichiru's insult and Zero begins to grow annoyed. "Oh just shut up, Ichiru and, Yoko, GET OFF ME!"

I shake my head. "Your blood is creepy."

He stares at me. "What?"

"Your blood is creepy," I repeat. "I'm a Matura, so we taste blood like candy."

"What's his?" Ichiru wonders.

"Shut up!" Zero snarls.

"Peppermint," I inform, the word suddenly making me stand up, letting go of Zero.

Ichiru laughs. "How's that creep-", he looks at my face, seeing the grave emotion. "Oh F*CK, don't tell me he's the one!"

"I'm the one for what?" Zero wonders, now staring at me.

"Holy SH*T," I mutter. "Excuse me!"

I run off and trip over a fuzzy white figure. I glare at Snowy, who's been doing nothing but hiding for more than fifteen days now, and I scoop her up, running for the classes. A few from the several Day Classes glance at me and wave and others stare and raise a brow at my haste. The Class President catches my elbow and I nearly hiss at him with my fangs, just wanting to get away from Zero before he found out about that whole soul mate CR*P. I run into my class room, Snowy, Zia, and I all panting. I hop up the step and set myself in the seat next to Yuki, who's on Yori's left, who's at the right edge of the desk as usual. I set Snowy on the desk, who curls up in a little ball, the potato bag in my lap facing out, and my as* is still in the seat. I look at Yuki's neck and she raises a brow.

"SH*T!" I hear Yori snarl. "I forgot my textbook for third period. Be right back girls!"

As Yori scurries off, she leaves us the only ones in the room. Yuki sighs and hands me her wrist, making me raise a brow. "Aren't you thirsty?"

I shake my head. "I was just wondering what your blood would taste like…" I admit. "Ichiru's taste like chocolate, Zero's taste like peppermint…all I taste is candy, candy, candy when I suck blood, you know?"

She smiles. "What type of chocolate, may I ask?"

"Hersey's," I reply, "my favorite chocolate."

Yuki giggles. "Maybe it's fate…"

"Oh shut up, Cross!" I snap. "Besides, I have a tiny curse on my head as it is…"

"That'd be?" Yuki crosses her arms, curious.

I sigh, knowing she'd find out sooner or later. "When I…taste…a certain flavor of blood…it says they're my soul mate…all I have to do is taste that one flavor and I know it…"

She giggles. "Have you yet?"

I sigh. "May I lie?"

She shrugs, the thing is, and she might not get it. "Lie away, little buddy."

I cringe at the nickname. "Yes." I lie by telling the truth.

"You so did!" She cries. "I know reverse-psychology like the back of my hand!"

"SH*T," I mutter. "Okay, wise girl, tell me, do you know who?" She shuts up. "I thought as much, girlie."

The door bursts open and two arguing Kiryu brothers barge in. Zero is red in the face, which is rare, but Ichiru is blue, purple, and red.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S THE TRUTH!" Ichiru roars.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT, ICHIRU!" Zero snaps. "WHY, JUST WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT KIND OF BULL?"

I kick back and motion eating popcorn, Yuki giggling. The two boys snap their heads up at us and storm up, stopping in front of me. Snowy pounces under the desk, wanting to be out of range of their deadly glares. Even Zia drops to the floor, my legs, going back under the desk.

"Which of us is right?" Ichiru asks. "Is that whole soul mate CR*P real, or not?"

"Real," I blink. "I was just telling Yuki that as well…"

Yuki nods. "It sounds like it is correct if you ask me."

"HAH!" Ichiru snaps at Zero.

"Oh please!" Zero rolls his eyes.

I'm offended, I truly am. It's insulting to have a curse like event be not believed. "Excuse me, but I wouldn't lie about this, bucko, no matter how much you say I am." I cross my arms and glare at him. "Any more comments about my family blood, Kiryu?"

He blinks, obviously seeing he went too far. "Yeah, is it just random?"

I nod. "Yours tastes like peppermint and Ichiru's tastes like Hersey's chocolate, yet I don't really see any of you stuffing your faces with either."

Yuki muffles her laughter and more students start to pile in, Yori not among them. I raise a brow and pat Snowy gently on the head, running out. I block out someone calling me, wondering why it's taking so d*m long just to find a simple textbook for third period. I push past a few confused faces and in the middle of it all, I start to feel a sharp prick at my heart. I wince and cease all movement, including breathing and blinking altogether. Stinging eyes, bluing face, and lack of oxygen, the paper cut thumps once more and screams as it slightly closes. I shake my head and resume, slamming into Yori's pale figure. I raise a brow and she cowers behind me, some angry voice behind her. I squint to see the Class Pres. Why does he have to make things so d*m complicated. He runs up and I hold up a fist, finding that he was dumber than I thought. He ran smack into my fist, his glasses shattering under the knuckles. He falls back and Yori peeks out from behind my arm, examining the damage a simple mistake did. The Class Pres stands, muttering, and looks up at me, tearing his glasses from his face.

"Oh, great, thanks for destroying my glasses!" he snaps, rubbing his eye and only coming out with blood.

"You can't rub your eye with glass in it," I roll my eyes. "You'll just cut it up more."

"Shut up, I know that!" he clenches his fist around the glasses, crushing them more.

"Then why'd you do it? Try explaining that, William P. Tally-WANKER."

I grip Yori's elbow and tug her off to class, leaving the Class Pres steaming. "Oh, you just better get a good grade on that exam so we can go to the F*CKING ball!"

I stop and turn. "What ball?"

He smirks, seeing I didn't know everything (it took him this long to find that out?). "Oh, you don't know? A member of the _Disciplinary __Committee _does not know? I'm talking about the ball Cross Academy holds soon after the exams. Of course, you're probably not going…"

"I have no intentions of going to a stupid, MOTHER F*CKING, banana ball," I snarl. "I hate those."

He steams. "Just get a good grade!"

I blink. "They're today?"

He nods. "Didn't you get the memo?"

I blink. "No…"

He face palms his forehead, muttering curses. "How will I ever dance with Ruka now if I only have idiots in my class?"

"Easy, she hates you," I shrug. "Just as much as your mother does, apparently…"

"SHUT UP AI!" he roars. "AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!" I snarl. I turn around and start walking back, still hearing his roars. "AND I HAVE A DAD, AND NO PSYCHOTIC B*TCHES FOR SISTERS!"

I grip my fist firmly, hearing a snap from Yori's elbow. She yelps and a few students stare. My face is probably red, my eyes too deep a crimson to be morphed into brown. My nails grow into claws and I snap my head back at the Class Pres, smirking maniacally. "Yeah, you should be glad. One's going to be run over in an hour."

He charges and I trip him, making the others gasp. He went to far this time, calling my sister psychotic when that's MY job…If he wants to tussle, that's fine, because I'll just whoop the ever loving SH*T out of his as*! I twist Yori's elbow back into the correct position, only leaving a bruise, and I tug her back to the class, Yuki waving, and then fainting. Yori's raising a brow and she exchanges glances with me.

"What's the fainting for?" she asks.

I shrug and we head up, sitting on either side of Yuki. I see a textbook in her hand and peek at the page. "Yuki, 8(26a) solve for a=y7 means 7x1=7, times 26=182x8."

She looks up and stares at the problem. She scribbles to find 182x8 and smiles once she shoves the answer to me. I nod and she goes to the other problem. I take out my own book and stare at the problems. '5(35xgw) solve for w=4 and g=3'; easy-43 or 4x3=12x35=420x5=2100. '5/2/65/6'; what the F*CK, I mean is that a date? Some, weird, dyslexic version of pi, what, just what? If that's a fraction, the person needs to learn how to draw F*CKING straight, let me tell you that, okay, okay, calm it…phew…okay, simple; 5/2 DIVIDED BY 6/25. Well, that translates to 5/2x6/65, meaning you do that cross reduce with the 5 and the 65, making 13 below 6, then cross reduce the 6 with the 2 to make a 3 replace the 6 and a 1 replace the 2, making it 1/1x2/13=2/13. Not really hard if you can read the F*CKING DYSLEXIC PROBLEM! I shake my head and Yuki and Yori stare at me as I scribble F*CK YOU over the paper where I rewrote the problem.

"Anger management would be the perfect present for you," Yuki blinks.

"Oh shut up, Yuki," I snap, staring at the next problem:

'_**4(a62) x526(54a)-73%of9' solve a=something that's less than one and a whole#.**_

(**A.N:****If ****anyone ****can ****answer ****that ****in ****the ****comments ****while ****solving ****it ****on paper [no calculators!],****I ****will ****read ****any ****fan ****fiction ****you ****want ****me ****to).**_"__Glad __we__'__re __allowed __to __show __our __work. __I__might __have __a __heart __attack __for __that __first __part!__" _I mean, is the person trying to kill us with Math problems or what? I shake my head and scribble on my arm, trying to take note of when to shoot myself with the bloody rose gun (if it was Zero's Bloody Rose gun, I would've thought caps). I snap one of my pencils in half, angry with Math. Why can't I ever get a fun Math teacher? Ugh, enough complaining, now reality. Zero slips something down my shirt, which suddenly alarms me. I feel down my back and shove my left hand up the back of the shirt and the right down the shirt, pursuing whatever he slid down there. I clutch what feels like a piece of paper and grow red in the face. He had to slide it down my back for me to get the message? It would've been better to just set it on my d*m head for ********** **** * * ***** **** ***** ***** ************************ ***********! I shake my head and slip the note out, pocketing it and facing forward; the exams are being passed out.

\()/

"So, Yuki, what do you think you got on your exams?" I raise a brow, my head leaning on my left palm, my left elbow pushing down against the lunch table.

She shrugs. "Most likely some SH*TTY grade like every time…"

Yori pats Yuki's shoulder. "Don't worry, I bet you did-"

"Horrible?" I giggle. "I know you did fantastic! 86% is high in my opinion."

She raises a brow. _"__Did __Yoko __read __my __mind __as __I __solved __the __problems?__"_

"_Nope_" I smile. _"__I __know __EVERY __GRADE __who ever __takes __the __exams. __Did __you __know __the __Class __Pres __got __an 7__6%?__"_

She laughs. "Oh SH*T, really?"

Yori looks at us, confused. "Huh?"

I smile. "I know every grade that the students get on their exams," I explain. "The Class Pres got an 76% on his!"

"After all that lecturing about getting a good grade?" she laughs. "Holy SH*T that one example of irony is hilarious, Yoko! Hey, what did Kiryu and Kiryu get?"

I motion zipping my lips. "Why should I say that? They haven't really done anything to us."

"Oh come on, please!" Yuki begs.

"You'll laugh at one of them…" I sigh.

"PLEASE!" they plea in unison.

I raise my hands in defeat. "ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL YOU THEIR GRADES FOR THE EXAMS!" Unfortunately, I said that a bit too loud. The table crowds and I blink. "Ugh…no, I will not tell you your grades, you'll just have to find that out yourselves!"

"Do you know if the Night Class took their exams?" a girl squeaks.

I sigh and tap into the teachers' minds. I nod. "What did Aido get?" a girl begs.

"72%," I answer bleakly.

"What about Kain's grades? Tell me please!" Rile, the dorm president, begs.

"Now please, I don't want to hurt anyone…" I sigh.

"PLEASE!" all the girls scream.

I scream, making them crouch down, and run past, the girls chasing me, Yuki and Yori raising their brows, and the Class Pres chasing me for Ruka's grade. I look back one second and slam hard into someone. I wince and try to side step, but they hold me in place.

"Hello!" I hear that womanizer greet. "How are you, Miss Matura?"

I cringe at the use of my name. "Let go you F*CKING WOMANIZER!" I shriek, kicking his shin and side stepping. He winces and hops on one leg, holding his shin in the other. I forget about where I'm going and suddenly smack into a wall. Ouch, that hurt. I shake my head and hear the gate open. Jeez I should just stay in my dorm for the rest of the day. I feel someone grip my elbow and yank me in the Moon Section, clasping a hand over my mouth and holding me still until I stopped kicking and trying to scream their hand off. The hand removes itself and I see Ruka's face, rolling her eyes.

"What did you do _this _time?" she snaps.

"I screamed a bit too loud saying something…" I shrug, blushing at my mistake. "Now my head's too filled up with Night Class info, that they now know I know every grade for the exams!"

She raises a brow. "Please tell me you didn't use telepathy to cheat."

I shake my head. "I got a 97%, so I'm pretty happy."

"What happened to the other three?" she asks.

"Oh, forgot my last name and accidentally '6g x 84(55tx54t)/6452(t64x15t) solve t=9' was a fraction…"

She rolls her eyes. "Dividing, remember that." I nod and she peeks out the gate, seeing the Day Class students were waiting for me at the front of the gate. "Man you made a mess for yourself, Yoko."

"You really think I don't know that?" I cross my arms.

She nods. "Out of curiosity, what did I get?"

I sigh, knowing this was payment for saving my sorry as*. "94%."

"Dang it," she snaps her fingers. "I was hoping for a 98% at the very least."

"No matter what, you'd end up with the A," I shrug. "You just missed the answers you changed."

"Are you serious?" she giggles. "I really need to now these things before I take those…" I roll my eyes and look at the dorms. The one right then and there is the one with Ruka, and Ruka catches my stare at her dorm. She smiles and takes my wrist. "Why don't you step inside for a bit? It'd regain you some energy."

I shrug and she drags me inside, for some reason liking me as a friend. She sets me down on the couch and motions me to wait, going upstairs to fetch something. I tap my foot on the cold floor impatiently, wanting to get out. I hear my throat release a wheeze, so I cover my mouth. I can still hear the wheeze squeaking through, annoying me. I don't get it at all. Isn't my asthma gone? The wheezes continue, making my head pulse. I swear I feel like I'm going to kill something. I stand up and head for the door, but ice stops me in my tracks. Aido comes through the door, scowling.

"Thanks for the kick in the shin," he snaps. I clutch my throat, the insides of it scorching. He smirks. "Looks like someone's thirsty for blood, aren't they?"

I growl, careful to shield the wheezing. "Go F*CK yourself SH*T face," I growl. "I didn't come here on purpose."

He glares, crossing his arms. "What did I ever do to you, huh?"

I roll my eyes. "Womanizers bring trouble, if I've learned anything in life, it's that."

He smiles. "Oh I see, you're jealous because I never came by you, aren't you?"

I feel the ice crawl up my leg, my blood boiling. "Why would I be jealous of a-"

(1 hour later)

My voice is hoarse from screaming nasty names at Aido for the previous hour. I clutch my fists and pant, still feeling my blood boil and bubble inside my veins and arteries. He blinks and I scream, making the ice shatter. Oddly, Ruka hasn't come back yet…I wonder what's keeping her. I dart past Aido and to the gates, just wanting to see a test again, and I hate those! I push through the gates to find Yuki, Zero, Yoshino, and Ichiru trying to fend off the girls and boy. They scream at the sight of me and pin me to the wall just by crowding around.

"Well? What else do you know?" a girl demands.

"Do you know any of their favorite things?"

"What about their schedules?"

"Love life, tell us about their love life!" a crazy chick demands.

I clutch the sides of my head. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY WOULD I BETRAY THE FRIENDS I HAVE IN THEIR TO BE EATEN ALIVE BY YOU F*CKING SHARKS OF HE**?" I scream, making them crouch down in pain, and run behind Zero, shaking massively. "Help…me…help…me…" I shiver.

He wraps his arms behind his back to wrap around me to ensure some comfort. He glares at the crowd and they step back, not so desperate anymore. "If I hear any more about you bugging Yoko…" he growls.

"Now Zero," Yoko sighs, "you can't threaten the students!"

I burry my face into his back, shivering. I feel his right hand rub up and down my back, trying to calm me down. I grip the back of his shirt, my nails digging into the soft cloth. I hear something tear and blush, seeing the flesh on his back was starting to become exposed. I refuse to slip my hands in, much like my thoughts are telling me to do, although the feeling's hanging by a measly thread. I feel something clench inside and strive to ignore it, even though it hurts like He**. I wince as it kicks, trying to make me scream in pain by the feeling. I shut my eyes tight and hear more of cloth tearing, a few gasps, and my heart beating faster and screaming in protest to all the pressure.

"_It__'__s __just __the__…__exams__…" _I try to convince myself, but it sadly fails.

"_You __feel __some thing,__" _a sharp, spiteful voice cackles.

"_Oh __what __the __F*CK __would __you __know?__" _I snap.

"…_A few things…like you're friends with a certain teen…Kenai, is it?"_

I gasp. True, I hate him now, but I've also noticed he wasn't here. I thought he was just sick (with that, I was laughing every night he was missing), but now, it's serious. I push away from Zero and start running. Everyone stares at me, wondering. I hear one girl think _'__After __tearing __up __Kiryu__'__s __shirt, __she __just __takes __off?__' _True, very true; it's sad she doesn't get her answer. I dash for the entrance gate when I hear Yaguri's shotgun fire. I jump something vaguely familiar to a shotgun bullet and leap over the walls, skipping the bullets a second time. I slam hard into the ground on my side, a thunderous bone snap, a piercing scream, and squawking birds sounding. I shake my head, having no time to see what that was all from, and whiz past the trees, a blurry, deep shadow trying to keep up. I squeak, my gruffness part of my voice gone, and pick up the speed, jumping Northeast, kicking back the bark of a tree, jumping to the Northwest and repeating the diagonal jumping until the sights of town come into view, which I drop onto the path and slam the soles of my shoes on the ground, pushing them back and lifting them up, then repeating as many times as I ran. I skid into the town, receiving some odd glances here and there, and I freeze in a moment of panic. I shake it off and run into an alley, reminding myself that was the dumbest thing to do and reacting all but on time. Something leaps on my back, which I immediately think _'__Rape__' _but it's obvious that in my screwed life, it's worse. I hear a delighted hiss and fearfully turn my head to a blonde vampire with a huge hole in the center of his nose, allowing me to see the pulsing brain and guts inside, mashed in with fragments of a skull, blood dripping onto my face. I squirm, but he has me pinned. He leans down and reveals two bloody fangs, both of which bent at odd angles. I cringe as he drags his wet tongue up my shoulder origin to the area beneath my ear. I know what he's doing, which is why I'm _freaking __out._None of my powers are working, except the telepathy, but with his thoughts, I choose to leave that void. I finger my rose gun and snatch it out, shooting him in the face, unfortunately where the ear was and ended up blowing it clean off, the disconnected limb flying through the air, my stomach twisting at the next sight, and landed clean into a boy's portable lunch, which he mistook it for something else and _ate __it_. When I get back, I'm either going to order a bunch of cats, or do what Ruska does with only two boys, not every single one in the d*m school (either be lonely and die alone, have as much sex as I want, or die, HMMMM?). I kick him off and start my escape, truly amazed he was distracted by that disturbing incident. I skid around a corner and dash past a group of chatting teen girls, which I later hear their chatter cease with horrible shrieks as the SLURP echoed throughout the allies. My stomach lurches at the scent of blood, something my mom had (gee, thanks Mom), and cover my mouth and nose with cupped hands, really in no condition to slow down even slightly. I feel blood trickle down my legs and curse.

"_PLEASE __let __it __be __just __a __wound __and __not __that __time __of __the __month!__" _I pray.

As much as I want to live, I don't want to deal with that pest called womanhood. I keep running and eventually find an abandoned car. This plants an idea in me. I run for it and Yuki suddenly comes up. "Where have you been Yoko?" she demands.

I seize her wrist and tug her confused self into the car, climbing into the driver's seat (it's better in this situation that you DON'T know how to drive [you'll see why]), not caring for the seat belt and slamming the door, jamming my nail in the key hole and the engine roars to life. Yuki straps on her seat belt and tightens it all the way, probably guessing I never did this before. She's absolutely right, but telling her will only make her leave and get eaten up by that Level E. I stomp hard on the petal and don't really see the clutch is in 'Reverse', so when the car jolts backwards instead of forwards, we scream and slam hard into the Level E. His leg is off, but it gradually regenerates as I fix the clutch and speed off, better at this than I thought. I guess watching the asylum workers drive back and forth with the students in the back at 'field trips' paid off. I jerk the wheel sideways and the car swerves to the left, people not minding. It's weird, isn't this criminal speed? I shake the thought away and slam hard on the breaks, Yuki's head colliding hard with the back of my seat. I jerk the clutch to 'Reverse' and turn my head, left hand on the wheel and right hand clutching the left shoulder of the Passenger Seat. I watch as the car reels backwards, the Level E arriving just on time to be run over hard and some body part sever. I kick the clutch into 'Forward' with my right foot and turn back to the front, both hands on the wheel and face twisted in concentration, anger, and amusement from the collision. Of course the thought of _that _happening to _me _makes my neck sore at the back, so I just steer my attention back to reality, seeing a disturbing sight of Kaname Kuran in front of us. I stomp on the breaks, but nothing happens. I keep stomping and Yuki notices that both feet are trying to activate the break, but we're still moving. I look up, Yuki looking up as well, my feet flat on the floor and the hands at the wheel, and we shut our eyes. We take in a huge gulp of air and scream, suddenly gagged by seat belts shooting out of the cushions behind us. Our arms pinned, legs as well, we close our eyes tightly and keep screaming, the car coming to a sudden jerk and the seat belts flying off before the collision, throwing us out the windshield and slamming hard into the chest of none other than Kaname. My neck bends, but not at the deadly angle, as he was in the right position to save both our hides. Thank Gad for vampires luck! I look up at Yuki and she turns to me, seizing my shoulders and shaking me like crazy.

"WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT YOU CRAZY B*TCH?" she demands. "WE WERE NEAR F*CKING EXTINCTION YOU B*STARD!" (I'm not surprised Kaname is allowing this to happen). "IF I COULD, I'D SNAP YOU'RE LITTLE D*M NECK JUST TO PAY BACK ALL THAT TROUBLE! I MEAN WHO F*CKING DOES THAT CRAZY SH*T? YOU KNOW, I'M SURPRISED THEY DIDN'T KEEP YOU IN THAT D*M ASYLUM!"

I clench my fists, knuckles white and straining. "They didn't keep me because my sentence was only one year," I grit my teeth. "If you'd like for me to go back, just tell them my name and location, they'll come with open arms."

I turn around and shove myself forward. I can tell she's confused by what I meant, but if I speak out the details, the nightmares will come flooding back again, those memories I'm forced to call 'Memories'.

**A.N:****This ****is ****longer ****than ****I ****expected****…****probably ****my ****longest ****story ****so ****far. ****Please ****keep ****up ****with ****the ****read, ****I****'****m ****working ****so ****hard!**


	15. Nightmare: Fake and Real

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_Nightmare: Fake and Real_

I slump in bed, staring at the ceiling with teary eyes. Yuki had no right to insult me for being scared of a Level E vampire trying to rape/kill me. I blink up at the ceiling, the moisture gathering up slowly. I clasp my hands together and widely yawn, the kinks in my neck killing me slowly and painfully (much like college history does to the common eighth grader…). I'm about to pass out from exhaustion and pain when a soft tap knocks on my dorm door. I roll my eyes and peer out at the sunset, leaking through the window and warming the skin of my face. The tapping comes again and I grunt in reply, getting up and twisting the knob. The door creeks as I open a slight crack, only my right eye visible what with all the bob and all.

"What?" I hiss, not clearly seeing the person through my watery eyes.

The door pushes open and someone forces me down on the bed, hands pinned at the pillow and my senses kicking in. I push against it, but if the person is pinning my wrists with one hand, there's a problem with my strength. They clamp a hand over my mouth before I get the chance to scream, and their knees are on either side of my thighs, my rustling growing rapidly to GET THE F*CK OUT! They push my head up, exposing my neck wide and clear. I squint, some tears dripping down the sides of my flushed cheeks. I can see two crimson glints, a bob of some sort, and the white Cross Academy shirt. I squint more, the tears falling due to the pressure I'm putting on my eyes, and see the bob is silver; Zero silver. I gulp and squint even more, the bed dampening; it's most definitely Zero, but what's he doing (not the sexual way, but it looks like it's coming to that)? He leans in his head, licking the flesh above my pulse. I dig my claws into his hand on my wrist, making some of his own peppermint blood leak out. He winces as the pain increases and I lodge them in, making him flinch and yank his hand back. I kick him off and he falls onto the floor, his rose gun in sight. He pushes it at me, hand to his throat and his irises pulsing in and out of red.

"Kill…ME!" he cries, on one hand and both knees, tongue drying out supposedly.

I shake my head. I walk over and rest a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down to calm him a bit. It works for awhile, but his lust deepens and he pins me to the side of the bed. I knee his stomach and he hangs his head, the top of it right at my throat. I squirm and wiggle, trying to escape, but his lust takes over. He crawls over my lower half, knees at each side of my waist, and his tongue once again slips across the smooth flesh known as my throat. I cringe and try to yank myself away, silently cursing him for being too strong. I feel his fangs scrape the epicenter of my pulse, reminding me he was once turned. Shouldn't I remember after smacking his head with the…slate! The slate, I nearly forgot about! I slip the slate in my hand and smack it hard against his forehead. The needle injects something that puts him to sleep and he lands with a sharp _THUNK_ on the floor. I crawl onto the bed and the headmaster runs in. He spots Zero and groans.

"I thought his lust was gone, erased…" he sighs, serious at first. That's when he switches to Mrs. Cross, a stream of tears falling through each eye as he hung his head. "Oh why does this have to happen near the ball?"

I blink. "Headmaster…I think he wasn't really planning it…"

The headmaster looks up, now Mr. I'm-a-narrator Cross. "Oh of course he didn't! He simply fell to lust."

I raise a brow. "Isn't that a deadly sin?"

He nods briefly, one fist in the air and the other hand behind his back as if he was vowing something. "As strong as Zero is, he's too weak to stop the strong sin of-OUCH!"

Headmaster is now flat on his stomach, his head lolling. Zero is standing, panting and has his fist curled up across his torso, as if he'd just knocked somebody down. "Stupid! It's not really a strength factor for your information!" He sighs and turns to me, looking a bit apologetic. "Sorry, Yoko, I didn't-"

"It's okay," I smile. "It's not like I'm Yuki and I'm going to let you do it!"

He smirks a bit, obviously liking that difference. He stares at the Headmaster as he launches up, pushing his glasses tight to his face. "Well, with that said and done, can I talk to you for a minute Yoko, in my office?"

I gulp and nod. This isn't going to be good.

\()/

I settle down in the chair Zero sat in my first day here. His scent still lingers, filling up my nostrils with the need to see my 'soul mate'. I shake out that thought and look up to see Mrs. Cross, smiling. I cross my arms and glare impatiently, tired, angry, and lustful at the moment. He smiles wider and folds his hands on the desk, my anger rising.

"Now Yoko, I know you've not wanted other…parents…but-"he begins.

"No," I answer. "Yoshino and I are fine with the dad we have."

"Well, no offence, but he's not here."

I cringe, being hit in an awful sore spot. "I said no, Cross. Is that it, may I ask, because I'm still P*SSED at your 'daughter' for saying I should've stayed at that asylum."

He clears his throat, Mr. Cross again. "Actually, that was the second thing…"

I groan. "What about it?"

"They sent me a letter," he informs, holding up the letter in mention, "saying that they want you to come back."

I laugh. "_Want? _They're probably going to take me back by force!"

He sighs. "No, they want to see what happened."

I cease my laughter. What happened…what happened? WHAT F*CKING HAPPENED? I stand up and slammed my hands on the desk. "THAT'S CLASSIFIED AND YOU CAN GO TELL THEM TO F*CK IT, BECAUSE I'M NOT SEEING THOSE AS*ES EVER AGAIN!"

I run out, Headmaster calling me. I don't want to remember that time, that time with the cold water…the cold water…that very cold water that gave me even more reason not to talk. I run into something solid, looking up to see Ichiru, a confused look implanted on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I cling to him, sobbing in his shirt. "MY-LIFE-IS-F*CKING-SCREWED!" I cry, my tears boiling.

He rests a hand on the back of my head and stares at the top of my head, worried. "Why would that be?" When I don't answer, he starts to lead me back to his dorm, knowing my dorm was farther. Our shoes _CLOP _on the cobble-stone walk, my tears splashing hard on the ground or my shirt after slipping down my damp cheeks. He hugs my shoulders with his left arm, rubbing my left upper arm up and don gently to calm me. "Again, why is your life, quoting, 'F*CKING-SCREWED'?" he wonders, not stopping for a second.

I cringe. I don't want to explain, so I censor out some things. "I'm tied between two guys," I cross my middle and right index fingers together in a tight bundle, "my dad's missing, my mom died when I was five because I was F*CKING idiotic, my step-dad was murdered a year later by my psychotic step who touched my rear and forced me to be his little girl, then he too a fancy for Yoshino, then Yoshino died, now she's alive which I still have a hard time understanding how and why someone 'preserved' her, I was stuck in an asylum for a F*CKING year, Yuki hates me, I'm stuck with guilt of murder, would you like me to go on?"  
>He sighs and hugs me tighter, obviously understanding some of my pain. "My parents died, there's a girl I like who probably doesn't like me, I was dead for who knows how long, and I think that's it."<p>

I frown, knowing that I was complaining away like the B*TCH I am and here he is, loosing both parents and liking some girl (I will not assume). I fall to my knees and he gasps, thinking it was something serious, well, I don't know what is anymore. _Die, __die __and __save __people __the __pain__…_I nod lazily and he cocks his head to the side. I take the gun out from my skirt and he stares at me, confused.

"What are you doing with that?" he asks. I shove it up to my throat, him trying to retch it away. "YOKO DON'T!"

I pull the trigger, but all I hear is a faint _CLICK!_ I drop the gun and slam my hands on the ground, sobbing. Ichiru wraps his arms around me, stroking my back gently to calm me down. I sob harder, and that's when a familiar scent comes closer. It's vague, but it's that sad person from in front of the gates on the second day of that potato baby project. The same, sad person who kept calling himself stupid is near. That same, sad aura that made me turn that day and feel like I was nothing but a great black pit is near. The same, sad Zero is near. I stand up and rush into the trees, tackling him to his surprise and sobbing in his shirt. He hesitates before he wraps his arms around me like I'm a cloud he doesn't want to destroy.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I sob continuously.

He raises a brow_. "For what, Yoko, are you apologizing about?"_ I look up at him, seeing something strange; his face was morphing into something. Next thing I know, the voice escaping those beautiful lips is not his own. _"__You __should __have __died!__"_ I scream and jump back, falling hard on the ground and crawling back, one arm in front of my torso like a shield. His face returns and he's scared; scared that I'm acting this way; scared for _me._"What is it?" he demands.

I bump into someone's legs and scream, the grass shaking all at once as if writhing. Cool hands place themselves on my shoulder and I flash my head back to Ichiru, confused, worried, and looking at me like I've gone insane. "What are you scared of? It's just us! _You __should __have __drowned, __you __should __have __died!__"_ The face morphs into something more horrible, making me scream and run. I hear them running after me, but I'm too scared.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" I scream, clutching my head and running to nowhere in particular.

I'm sobbing, running to nowhere. I slip on something and fall flat on my stomach, scrambling to get up. Someone grabs my ankles and I feel the puncturing of claws. I scream and cover the back of my head, screaming loud while sobbing. Someone drags the ankle back and clutches my knee, making me scream louder. I hear a gun shot and someone wraps their arms around my waist, shoving a hand up my throat and clutching the mid throat firmly. I open my eyes to see Zero reloading his Bloody Rose, Ichiru armed with some vampire killing thing. I feel something lick the side of my neck and I squeal, sobbing.

"LET HER GO!" Zero roars, aiming.

I'm jerked to one side and Zero's forced to set the Bloody Rose down for my 'safety'. Well, I'm going to be _drained _if he doesn't at least F*CKING try! I squirm and someone clutches the mid (not throat, 'middle section'). My eyes widen and I try to yank out of the person's grasp, but they're desperate. Zero aims the Bloody Rose again, but I'm jerked to the right like a shield. Ichiru tries to charge, but fangs scrape my neck. My powers aren't working, and the only one who can do anything is the thing behind me! I start sobbing again, but lips meet my left ear, trying to hush me.

"I don't want you to cry, I want you to have _fun_," he whispers.

I keep sobbing, Ichiru and Zero growing angrier with the Level E behind me. This is obviously the same one I saw this afternoon with Yuki. _"__Stop __crying __Yoko!__" _a voice inside me roars. _"__You__'__re __fifteen __and __you __shouldn__'__t __be __sobbing __in __front __of __the __two __boys __you __can__'__t __choose __between! __Think __about __it, __you__'__ve __been __through__…__that__…__and __you__'__re __crying __over __a __mere __Level __E __attack?__"_

"_NO!__" _I roar inside. _"__I__'__m __crying __because __I __lost __Yuki __as __a __friend-__"_

"_Oh please…how would you know? Wouldn't you snap if you were her?"_

I think about it for a mere second, the tears slowly. _"__Yeah, __I __guess__…"_

"_Now, Zero and Ichiru both love you, so shouldn't you at least tell them the truth and make it simple?"_

I shut my eyes tight, someone enjoying the taste of my flesh as he drags both me and himself back. _"__I __won__'__t. __I__'__ll __just __ask __Yoshino __or __Yuki.__"_

"_Then __ask __me,__" _the voice smiles.

I gasp as the shock hits me and the vampire licks behind my ear, cold and damp. _"__Yoshino, __that__'__s __you?__"_

"_Well, yeah…Mom had it, not your dad, so I was actually working on getting it to start properly without straining myself."_

"_You __could__'__ve __at __least __told __me,__" _I mutter. _"__Now__…__HELP __ME!__"_

"_Can__'__t __you __just __make __him __go __poof?__" _That's your typical Yoshino for you; weird, young, and silly.

"_ONLY __TELEPATHY __WORKS __STUPID!__" _I snarl.

"_Well, __sorry __for __being __a __ten-year-old __human!__" _she rolls her eyes. We only do slight arguments, so I decide to calm down.

"_Then __get __help,__" _I remind.

"_On __it!__" _she squeaks.

I'm still proud to have her as a sister. I feel the vampire grasp my middle again and I come back to the present, looking forward to see Zero and Ichiru were not in front of me. I whimper and the vampire licks the side of my throat, enjoying himself. "You're tasty…"

"Shut the He** up," I snarl.

"Uh, uh, uh," he smiles against my throat. "Remember who has control here."

I roll my eyes. "If I'm gone, they can kill you," I remind. "How're you going to deal with that?"

He laughs, his fingers trying to dig in inappropriately. "Now it looks like you're having fun!"

I sigh. "Oh please." I stomp his foot and elbow the side of his head, not about to be molested by some Level E **(A.N:****You ****can ****see ****why ****this ****is ****Rated ****M, ****huh?)**. I kick him across the face for an extra touch and run forward, heading back to where Ichiru and Zero were. "HELP ME! CRAZY MOLESTER IS ON THE F*CKING LOOSE!"

Someone wraps their arms around me and I look up to Ichiru. Zero runs up, cocking the Bloody Rose and running into the trees. _"__Fall __victim __to __madness, __Yoko__…__rejoin __the __asylum__…"_

I frown and whimper. I look up to that deformed, ghastly face and try to push myself away, whimpering and biting my lip to prevent from screaming. Ichiru shakes me and I blink to his face. "What the F*CK is wrong with you today?" he asks, worried.

I cover my eyes and shake my head. "It's not true…it's not true…"

I hear a gunshot, causing me no affect. I keep shaking my head and muttering about these illusions. I hear the trees rustle and Zero comes out, holstering the Bloody Rose. Ichiru passes me to Zero, unsure of what was going on with me. Zero pries my hands from my face and sees that I'm tearing up again. My face is albino and my fangs are biting deep into my lower lip. He sighs and pats my head, facing Ichiru.

"It's probably some nervous breakdown," he suggests.

I nod, hugging myself. _"__Just __a __nervous __breakdown__…__just __a __nervous __break__down__…"_

"_You __still __need __help?__" _Yoshino asks.

"_Get __me __some __more __nervous __breakdown __pills, __and __that__'__s __pretty __much __it,__" _I inform.

"_I __think __your __dad __had __some__…" _she thinks.

"_Call __him __Dad, __will __you? __Matsu __did__…__you__know__…" _I gulp, not noticing I did it aloud and dragged Zero and Ichiru's attention.

"_Sure, if it'll make you feel better."_

I stare at the grass, the grass within 2 meters of me changing into a deep purple like I wanted. I change it into the teal of my eyes, then white like snow, then a sickly yellow shade that makes the boys take a few steps back. I laugh and the laughing causes me to fall, since my legs are now numb from fright. Zero lifts me up and tries to smile, the attempt enough to make me laugh. He rolls his eyes and frowns.

"That's it, I'm not smiling ever," he mutters.

"But you have in the past," Ichiru points out.

"Ever again, I mean," Zero snaps, "smart as*."

I flick Zero's nose and he rolls his eyes, shifting my position to make me feel slightly more comfortable in the stiff rods he calls arms. I set my head on his chest, shutting my eyes and soon falling asleep to the soft, warm beating of his heart.

\()/

**Bent and twisted, cruel; those are the first words that spring to mind. I'm not sure if I'm asleep or awake, dead or alive, a nightmare or memory. I look the same, fifteen, skinny, and a bit tall for what I should be I guess. My deep brown bob is hanging down in front of my face as I look down, the strands quivering to my pants and shivering. My teal eyes are set on the wet, white floor, much like the one in the girls' bathroom in the asylum. My albino skin is drenched with icy water, the floor imprinting something in my knees. I choke on something and cough it up to see blood, a nasty clot in the mix to. Icy water flows and snatches the clot and blood with it, dragging it down a drain. My wrists are chained up to the corners of a shower, the chains rusty and my wrists cut and bleeding. Blood drips from the corners of my lips, my mouth stained red with blood. My fangs are dripping, but not from draining one. No, it's from beating, but from the forced on cold of the water. The bruises along my spine prove such, along with the cuts on my collarbone. As my head droops down, my knees are buckled together on the ground, rusty chains lazily snaking on the ground and biting into my ankles while the ones of my wrists pulled my arms high behind me in a fashion that almost made them snap out of my sockets. Everything's cold, my throat is scorching, and my body is limp out of weakness.**

**I bite my lips to keep from begging to be released, trying to be strong. These are just chains, not cannons only aimed at me. A door shuts, and I refuse to look up. A stream of ice water splashes harshly on my back, the numb feeling trailing down my back. I feel my eyes grow heavy, my fingers like ton weights. I pray inside myself for Zero, for Ichiru, for Yuki, for Yoshino, for Dad…for someone to help me. As everything grows hazy, someone scribbles something with a pen on paper connected to a clipboard. Someone's observing me. I refuse to tug against the chains, because that's probably what they want. I'm not giving up to some stranger. Beating on the door rings in my ears, but I refuse to turn. Another splash slams against the back of my neck, making my waist drift to the left a bit. My senses numb, and my lids shut, my breath shaky from the cold. I lick the right corner of my mouth for some of the blood, trying to regain some energy by returning my blood. It's not as easy as it sounds. I hear more scribbling with the metal point of a pen, more banging, and the sound of water rushing through pipes. Icy water crashes against my back, making my as* fall in between my ankles folded behind me. The chains yank harder, but I don't scream; I only allow the water to push me to positions. Someone groans and throws down the clipboard, entering the room with harsh stomping. An aged man, probably 52, kneels down next to me and glares at my blank face, which I can't really assume he can clearly see with all the hair.**

"**Now, Yoko," he sighs, "you're going to have to react if you want to live through this."**

**I don't move. Only my chest goes in and out slightly with breathing. He stands and walks out, leaving my naked figure to sit there, prepared for another icy burst. Instead, the sound of a buzz saw rings in my ears. I refuse to look up, but I can hear the shower floor being torn up, the deadly buzzing proceeding to grow louder and louder. The chains yank harder, and someone bursts through the door. The walls start to melt into crimson blood, my figure sinking. The memory was cut off at the buzz saw, since it was just continuous downpours until after a week and my body was about to starve (there was plenty of water). I look up, my throat feeling marginally better. A bloody, sharp, light-reflecting saw is charging at me, but someone with a long coat jumps in front of me, another with a Day Class uniform for males on. The one with the coat has medium silver hair that droops to his shoulders, the other with Zero silver hair. I try to scream, but my vocals are snapped off. Then it hits me, the thirst. I shake my head and yank against the chains, the rusty links only tugging against me. I hear a tearing of flesh, muscle, bones, and the glue from sockets. I wince and glance at the two newly formed stumps on each side of my torso where my arms should've been. I hear the saw cut through flesh and muscles, the horrible cracking of the rib cage in half too horrible to not cry when I saw it was Ichiru, my most likely best friend. I want to grab Zero's ankle and drag him out of the way, but I need arms for that. I stand up, but I only plop down because my ankles are hidden under the blood. The saw goes through Zero's skull, making me break down in tears. The saw comes after me, but it stops right in front of my face, broken. I'm forced to stare at Ichiru's and Zero's corpses, tears the only thing keeping me from blinking. The blood stops making me sink, the blood flow of my own only healing. I want to die, I want to die…**

**Two figures appear, their mouths sewn shut. _Ouch, _I think, the tears still leaking. They kneel on either side of me and cross their arms, staring at me as if waiting for something. I look at either and try to squirm, but I can't even if one rests their hand on my stomach. I gather up the courage and open my mouth to scream, but I come out with a _SQEAK! _I try to roll my eyes, but the teary orbs of teal are paralyzed. The figures drop something by my side, fading as soon as the object made contact with the blood. I feel my muscles freeze, but the bones bend and flex until the object was in my hands; a small, beating heart. I scream and drop it, seeing that the word 'Zero or Ichiru Kiryu, choose soon' was carved in, blood pumping out with each beat. I glance at the two, sobbing again. This is torture, being forced to only pick one for something I know nothing of. I crawl over between them and pick up Zero's hand. I feel a spark and drop it, clutching the sides of my head.**

My vision darkens and is now in a dark dorm in Cross Academy. Zero is pinned under my body, both my knees on the sides of his chest and my as* on his stomach. My hands are at his throat and his hands are wrapped firmly around my wrists, doing their best to peel my slim fingers off around his neck. I bury my claws under his skin, making him wince. I tell my body to stop, but it won't listen. I writhe inside, a cold force taking over me. Over and over I writhe, squirming inside, but I just feel cold, something dribbling down my lips. I lean down and lick the side of his neck, enjoying the warmth of the pulse. He pushes me and screams, but it only comes to me as CR*P from Charlie Brown funnies: wham wan wham, wham wan. I feel my fangs rub against his pulse, oh the feeling it sends down my spine! Another pulse comes and my vision once again hazes.

**The blood overwhelms my legs. The heart slows its beats, symbolizing it's the timer. I flash my eyes behind Ichiru and Zero, my mind racing. I don't know what this is, don't know what I'm picking them for, so I force myself to stand, my legs managing out. "I'M NOT DOING IT! I'M NOT PUTTING BOTH OF THEM IN DANGER OUT OF FEAR!" The response is that the blood flows in me, through my eyes, through my ears, through my nose and mouth. I gurgle through the heavy amounts, not able to talk. Once the blood is all in, I realize something. This is a dream; a nightmare. If this is it, then…WHAT'S REALLY HAPPENING? I clutch my head as it pounds again, my tongue feeling wet and slippery, like something else is sliding against it. **

I open my real eyes to Zero, screaming loudly and in pain. My tongue is inside his throat, licking at the source of the pulse. The vibration makes my tongue dance around it. I see a sound barrier around the dorm, knowing full well this was my doing. Was I sleepwalking? Then why is it still happening? I feel my body move slightly up, my as* now on his chest, my hands forcing themselves harder against his throat, and my face being pushed deeper inside his throat. I feel my fangs nudge the pulse, my tongue still dancing, F*CK that, flamingo dancing. Peppermint, that's all I taste in his throat. It's delicious, yet something makes me want to hurl. I close my eyes and smile, making Zero scream louder as my tongue jerks his pulse slightly. His nails are digging tight into my wrists, something leaking down and sliding into my mouth. I lick at it and my body freezes; tears of pain.

"_WAKE __UP!__" _I beg my body. _"__WAKE __UP, __YOU__'__RE __HURTING __ZERO!__"_

I blink and slide my tongue back in my mouth, careful to leave the pulse. I drag back my head, feeling the peppermint blood dripping down the corners of my mouth and down onto my shirt. I sit up to see Zero, wincing and eyes closed. His teeth are in grit and his nails are a millimeter in my wrists. I loosen my grasp until the extent that only his release is enough to pry them off completely. He opens his eyes as his neck heals and shoves me off, making me wobble once my legs were up and slam into the wall. I keep up the sound barrier, knowing that nobody would check on Zero until there was an emergency, which the only one is a vampire attack on none other than a guardian. He grips his throat in pain, obviously loosing a lot of blood. I hear a gun escape a holster and next thing I know, his Bloody Rose is right n my forehead, pushing hard. I gulp and stare at a P*SSED off Zero, his breathing heavy and his expression furious.

"I should have known you were like the F*CKING rest of your filthy breed," he snarls. I blink, knowing I'd best not talk. "How could I be so stupid to let you near me for a second?" He sounds heart-broken, like I just ripped out his heart and ate it right in front of him while he was slowly dying or something. "No argument?" I shake my head, tearing up slightly, but holding them in. "This should be easy then…" That's when his finger quivers on the finger. I feel something hot drip down my cheeks, making his breath intake. I refuse to wipe at it, saying everything was fine, I refuse to sob, and I refuse to do anything but look at him straight in the eye, just like the asylum. I feel sad, empty, spiteful, and hateful, just like the asylum. I feel blood drip into my mouth, new, fresh, sticky blood. I realize the blood is coming from my eyes, probably from the nightmare and my powers were reacting badly to it. He grinds his teeth and tries to pull the trigger, but something keeps stopping him. I stare; face blank and waiting for him to shoot. What's wrong? He sighs and sets the gun down, facing the floor with it. "Get out of my sight, filthy half-breed."

I turn and walk out, the blood all over me staring to grow an aura of its own. I gently shut the door, Yoshino staring up at me with a small stuffed bunny in her arms, Snowy by her shins. I walk past her, my lids feeling heavy and my heart feeling like a cold, heavy shell. I exit the boys' dormitories, feeling empty. Something stops me in my tracks and I refuse to look down. Something pulls me towards the dormitories, but I just keep walking. He tore it, I tore it; both of us tore it. I'm living a nightmare, a fake and a real one.

**A.N:****Trust ****me, if****you****'****re ****writing like ****this, ****you probably ****feel ****empty ****too. ****It****'****s ****just ****she'****s ****so ****sad ****and ****she ****can****'****t ****pick ****herself ****up ****any****more, ****you ****know? ****Anyways, ****comment ****and ****I ****hope ****they****'****ll ****get ****better ****(sometimes ****it****'****s ****like ****my ****fingers ****have ****little ****minds ****of ****their ****own).**


	16. Dr Yoko and Miss Lust

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_Dr. Yoko and Miss Lust_

I slump in my bed, lazy, tired, and still blank. The tears well with the blood, and I don't bother to wash up. What's the point anyways? I hear a cart push down the halls, people groaning and rushing to hide from something. I sigh and lock my door, wanting to be alone. I sit in front of the door and hear someone unlock it. I feel the door push against my back, not resulting in anything much. "Come on, Yoko! It's time for dorm check ups!" I hear Yuki's cheerful voice. "Anyways, I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday. I guess near death sort of does that to a person…"

I don't react. I just sit there, wanting to die, or at least restart everything from when I was five. I knew Dad would come, I knew it, but Mom was the point I was on high alert. Matsu's murder was only a portion of my suffering. Yoshino was most. Those tests in the asylum made me hard in ways, but softening up to Zero and Yuki…that ruined everything. I probably just should've turned up my nose, cursed them or something. I realize my white uniform is still soaked in blood, like the rest of me, and my uniform skirt is ripped at a degree. At least I have more pairs. I stand and open the door, still blank. Yuki spies me and gasps, releasing the cart. Her eyes are wide and her hands are covering her mouth. I blink and shut my eyes, looking at the floorboards.

"This is what I am, Yuki," I mumble. "A 'half-breed' to put it in quotation…"

She flings her fists to her sides. "Who insulted you that, Yoko? I'll fix them good!"

I blankly look up, my bob slightly getting in the way. "You can't. Otherwise the school would be less a guardian."

I shut the door, leaving her face red when she understood me. I droop to the closet and lazily change my clothes, wash my hair and face, dry and comb my hair, and slip on the Disciplinary Committee slash. I'm not sure if I deserve it since I broke the rule of no uninvited blood drinking, at least, I think. I was blanking out on that first part, truthfully. I check the calendar. Day39 is the weekend; an absolute perfect time to confiscate pictures of the Night Class. I stiffen and trudge to the door, slamming it in someone's face. I shut the door gently and the Class Pres starts scolding me for nothing.

"How can you Disciplinary Committee just take away what belongs to the students?" he gripes. "It's not your r-"

Glass breaks, some students gasp, and I feel blood trickle down my knuckles, both mine and the Class Pres. "Nobody wants to hear your F*CKING complaints…"

I shake my fist to get some glass out and snatch the portfolio he was hiding. A few students run, and I just stare at the portfolio. It's simple, just blue with a red outline and 'RUKA' on the cover. I blink, still blank, and walk towards where Yuki went off to, or at least where I think the cart went. I walk up and down the halls, not finding Yuki anywhere. I'm about to just rip the portfolio in shreds when I hear the squeaking of the cart come from behind me. I stop and allow the cart to come up next to me. I raise my hand and drop the portfolio in, knowing Yoshino was the one driving the cart. I feel her hug me tightly, knowing I was upset and depressed to an extent. I pat the back of her head and pry her arms off, turning to her with a small smile.

"I appreciate the gesture," I inform, "but that's not going to help much with why I'm bleak."

I turn and walk off, Yoshino smiling, thinking at least I'm alright. I shove my hands into my jacket pockets and the scent of blood does nothing to me. The Class Pres runs up next to me, scolding me for hitting him and demanding where his portfolio went. I keep looking down and soon reach the entrance I blankly open it, ignoring him, and see Ichiru walking by. I walk forward toward the headmaster's home, hoping to ask him to expel me or something. I trudge past Ichiru, who smiles up at me and then raises a brow when I ignore him. I keep up the pace, not looking up from the ground. I bump lightly into someone and back up slightly, sidestepping and planning to move on, but someone clutches my elbow.

"Hello, Miss Matura," I hear Kaname greet. "How are you?"

I shrug his hand off and continue, wanting to just die. I mean, come on! I'm an Amen, a half-breed to quote! I drag out the slate and stop. I blink and gap as it etches something into its surface. 'Talk to him'. I shut my eyes tight and run back, receiving a blank glance from Kaname. I keep running for the Sun boys' dormitories, wanting to force Zero to at least understand I didn't get what the heck was happening day38. I barge through the door to slam into a cart. All the wind knocked out of me, I realize the cart purposefully _rammed_into me. I snarl under my breath and step back, holding my stomach where it hit. A churning feeling rises, and I glare up to Zero, who returns the glare with a hateful one of his own. I take slow breaths to regain the air and stiffen, my fists clenched at my sides and my teeth in grit. Suddenly, he steps out of the way from the cart and _hugs__me._I raise a brow and push away, looking quizzically up at him. I can see the damp cheeks and the odd sad expression. I feel the paper cut tingle, apparently awake and shirking. Something was protecting it from growing. Shaking that thought out of my head, Zero pulls me back in, my right side of my head resting on his chest and his right hand stroking my hair. I can feel him look down at me, and I sigh, knowing he was looking for an explanation of some sort.

"I don't know," I admit. I wait for him to reply. When he says nothing, I continue. "I was sleeping, I-I don't really know anything else after that except I-I'm going crazy!"

He peels away and leans, trying to meet eye to eye. Both of his hands are clutching my shoulders and his expression is serious and soft, like he didn't mean anything. "Honestly…if you don't know…you came to my dorm. You said you had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in the same dorm at least. I agreed-"

"Why would you agree to that?" I raise a brow.

"Save the naughty thoughts for later you pervert," he rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I agreed and you came in. You fell, which I expected was from earlier, and tried to help you up. Then you pinned me down and-"

"Started sucking the blood, yeah, I know that part," I mumble. "I just don't get what was happening…"

"What do you mean?" he raises a brow.

I sigh. "I…I was having a nightmare _while __I __said __that. _I blurred into real life and thought it was all some messed up dream…I thought it was like always, but it wasn't! I-I didn't want to do that! I was watching from inside and I…I…"

I break into tears, sobs, and some weird choking sound once the tears and sobs mix into mucus. Zero hugs me tight, patting the back of my head to calm me down the best he can. I don't get it **(A.N:****I****'****m ****guessing ****you ****don****'****t ****either)**but I don't care. At least he knows. At least my conscience is a bit clearer. At least he gets it. At least I know what he was angry for, really all the story. I bury my face into his chest and continue sobbing uncontrollably, letting out all the feelings from last night. I notice the chart starts to move and push away, glaring at the boy trying to get the portfolios back. Zero smiles down at me and nods, probably getting my drift from the glare I gave the boy. I smirk madly and drag out a metal pipe, beating it against my palm. The boy screams and runs, leaving the portfolios. I chase after him, keeping tabs on my surroundings. I spot Yuki and try to swerve around her to get to the boy now hiding behind her, but she catches the wrist with the hand with the pipe (the left) and the boy runs away, resulting in my pouting.

"No fair…" I mutter.

"Okay, just because you're grumpy doesn't mean you can murder the students!" she snaps.

I laugh. "I'm happy, Yuki, not grumpy!"

She stares at me and sighs, shaking her head. "We really need to get your brain repaired…"

"Hey, it's better than being dropped on the head like Zero," I blurt. I cover my mouth. "Forget that I just said that."

"Zero was dropped on the head?" Yuki laughs. Now she's rolling on the floor, laughing. "Oh that's just too good to be true!"

"Oh shut up!" I snap. "It wasn't really dropped on the head, but he fell flat on his face, which is a part of the head I guess…"

Someone playfully growls behind me. I turn to Zero, who's smirking. I squeak and run, laughing with Zero as he chases me. "Get back here!" he laughs.

"No thanks, I need the exercise!" I giggle.

"Yeah you do," he mutters.

I stop and turn. "What did you just? OOMPH!"

Zero knocks me to the ground, pinning me once again. "Now _I _pinned _you._"

"Oh let that go," I roll my eyes. He shakes his head and gets off, helping me up. I laugh as he gives mea little twirl just to amuse me and I hug him tight around his waist. "Hey, you remember there's a ball in a few days, right?" He nods. "Well, I was wondering…"

He smiles. "Alright, but just because I don't want another…you know…"

I nod and smile, burying my face in his stomach. This is going to be my best day EVER!

\()/

**The pool's surface is far above me, the pressure pushing down upon me with all its might. I struggle under some invisible and thrash about, trying to get back up for air as I turn blue. The scene rapidly flickers to my naked form with the ice water and my blank look. My nightmare uses that as a transfer to the time Yoshino fell and died…only for a while apparently. It was all in slow mo, my expression paining by the second. The pool scene flickers to transfer to the blue class room of the asylum, a child being whipped in the front with a ruler because he broke a simple rule. They used that sort of thing to rid us of craziness. I tap my fingers across the desk blankly and Ruska tries to bother me, but I ignore her today. It flickers to the blood dragon, then to the corpse of my mom. It fades slowly to the scene where Zero's skull was cut in half, then when Ichiru was split in half. Then, the nightmare morphs some of them together. I'm in the asylum classroom, the room flooding with blood. I run to scamper out of the window, but an arm made of blood drags me under and holds me, keeping me there. The blonde Level E appears and drifts down. I scream underwater, a gap forming in the surface. **

The dream fades and I find myself in the Sun boys' dormitories. I sigh and continue to Zero's room, might as well explain what's going on. I walk steadily to the front of his door and knock softly, careful not to alarm him and think it's happening fully again. I hear a grunt and the shifting of covers up the bed instead of down. I knock again, a bit more urgent, and then I feel something touch my shoulder. I cover my mouth and kick the door hard, scared. I hear Zero grumble and swing the door open, glaring before he saw it was me. He saw my scared expression and glared behind me.

"Kuran, get your hands off her," he growls.

I squish my eyes together knowing it was Kaname and Kaname lets go. Zero pats my head and I run behind him, taking refuge inside the dorm and sitting behind Zero's legs, clutching my skirt above the rose gun. Kaname lightly smiles and faces Zero. "I simply need to talk to her. Is that a problem?"

Zero glances back at me from the corner of his eyes on his slightly turned head. I nod and poke my fangs, bored. Zero rolls his eyes amusingly and faces Kaname, stern. "Does that answer your question?" Zero snaps. I hug Zero's legs and he looks down, smiling gently before sarcastically muttering, "I'm so glad you keep clinging to me like a Day Class girl with a Night Class student." I bury my face in his leg and he sighs, turning back to Kaname. "Just leave before I decide to use Bloody Rose." He shuts the door and works on prying me from his leg. After five minutes of no success, he just waits for me to get off. After ten minutes of stillness, he sighs, partially admitting defeat. "What did you want?" he asks finally.

"I had a nightmare," I explain. This makes his tense up a bit. "When I woke up, I found that I was here, and I just thought I'd tell you so you don't think it's all said and done."

I try to pry off, but his hands keep me there. I guess he either wants me comfortable, or himself, or the both of us. He gently pries it off and sits cross-legged next to my hugging knees position. He hugs my shoulders with his left arm and glances down at me. He raises a brow and stands up, walking to the window and shutting the curtains. I furrow my brows and stand up cautiously. "What are you doing?" I wonder.

He drags me to the bed, which really gets me alarmed, and he yanks the shirt away from his neck, leaving full clearance. The scent of blood hits me hard and I feel my eyes pulse red. I grip my neck and shake my head. He rests his free right hand on my shoulder and sighs. "I want you to do this. I need to see something."

I shake my head harder, my fangs biting into the inner upper lip. "I don't want to…"

"Please," he begs, "it might help for future references."

I sigh and drag my slate out and place it in his right hand. He raises a brow and I start to explain. "If I get out of control, I want you to hit that against my neck hard. It'll make me sleep and have time to regain my senses. It's more effective than _drugging __someone__…_"

He chuckles. "You still have not let that go?"

I nod sadly, knowing if things didn't go well, this'd be our last friendly cross over. He allows me to push him on the bed, a tear streaming. I put up a sound barrier so people don't check in on him, and take a huge breath. I lean in and fidget with the knees on each side of his chest, my as* once again on his chest. My hands are keeping his head at the angle to easily get to his neck and his hands are on each shoulder blade. His prepared expression makes me feel marginally better, so I lean in closer and drag my tongue up his neck, above the pulse. I hear the slightest moan escape Zero's lips, making me think vampires were giving the wrong message at first with the licking the skin thing. I scrap his skin with my fangs, making his grip on my jacket tighten. I strengthen the sound barrier, my eyes once again pulsing red. I raise my head a bit, my mouth wide open, and clamp my jaws hard above his pulse. He winces and grips my jacket firmly, the cloth wrinkling and scrunching up. For some reason, I try to open up his neck like yesterday, wanting to feel that pulse…oh how it kills me. I feel my paper cut awakening, splitting and healing all at once, making me more desperate to open the throat to the pulse to be able to ignore the pain. I notice more blood is flowing in my mouth, Zero is gripping tighter and tighter, and the pulse is stronger. I bury my mouth into his neck, making him scream in pain. My fingers entangle themselves in his silver locks and push his head in order for his neck to be closer to my mouth. The pulse is right in front of my bloody lips. I leak out my tongue and lick the side, feeling the glorious pumping against my body. Zero's screams somehow tempt me to keep doing it, like I know its happening. Am I blind? No, then I wouldn't see this. My tongue wraps around his fragile pulse and gives it the slightest tug. Zero screams at what sounds like as loud as he can, tears leaking down from the immense pain. The tears drip onto my neck, making me smile. I don't want to, but I do. I hear his gasp of surprise and he tries to push me away, knowing I was now that B*TCH who pinned him yesterday. He strives to strike my neck with the slate, but I raise my left hand to grab it and toss it to the other side of the room. The feel of the pulse is breath taking. I dig deeper, causing the pulse to nearly snap. Zero's breath stops for a bit and he screams as I kiss it, obviously in much pain. I want to stop, but I can't seem to stop.

**I'm in a white room, Zero panting next to me. He glances at me and furrows his brows. I shrug and he stands up, but he ends up crouching down and grasping the spot where my real self is biting. He screams and I move to help, but straps like those seat belts on day38 wrap around my limbs and pin me to the chair. A young woman walks out, her long brown waves shimmering and partially coating the deep pools of teal. Her snow skin wraps smoothly over muscle and bone, all of which curve to make a young, beautiful woman staring at Zero with a lustful smile. A lust of which, is to have him. She walks over, her hips slightly swaying left and right. A strap gags me and she kneels next to Zero, using her index finger to tilt his chin up. I blink, and suddenly, she's _me. _I jump in the chair, struggling against the bonds. I see the floor in front of me start to fade, so I quicken the struggle. I beat the floor beneath me with my feet, shaking the chair massively and facing the disappearing floor. The woman leans next to Zero's left ear and whispers something, but none of my powers are working. I kick at the floor, trying to break free. I look as the floor gradually disappears in front of me, creeping closer. I struggle harder and faster, glancing at Zero to see he was love-struck.**

"**Yoko…" he moans, leaning in for something.**

**I bit on the strap so hard it snaps off. "ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, LISTEN TO ME!" **

**He ignores me and starts _kissing _that chick. I stop struggling. What the heck is happening? Well, I think he thinks that she's me whose thinking that he's lost it (me of course). I feel like I'm dropped and break loose of my wrist bonds. I reach for the edge, but that disappears before I can catch it. I fall into darkness, and Miki appears. She's in the same thing as day1 of my visit to her and she turns in her little stool, smiling. **

"**Hello!" she cheers. "Would you like some tea, Yoko?"**

**I sigh. "Uh, actually, I'm, or I don't know who, is sucking the life out of that friend I had last visit. What do I do?" **

**She smiles. "That's Miss Lust. She's-"**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it," I wave my arms. "Miss _Lust?_"**

**She nods, still smiling. "She's one of my dad's workers."**

**I blink. "Well, can you tell her to stop draining Zero?"**

**She laughs. "It's not that easy, buddy. Miss Lust picks a guy she likes and finds a girl who likes him. It's either that, or she goes as her younger form. Oddly enough, she looks a bit like you."**

**I sigh. "Let me guess, that woman I saw before she morphed to me?" She nods. "Anyway, how do I…you know…"**

"**Tell her he's yours," she shrugs. "Make sure she understands."**

"**Well," I grit my teeth, "he actually-"**

"**Do you want him to live or not?" she asks blankly. **

**I sigh and open the door, appearing back in Zero's dorm. **

His screaming stopped, and his pulse is near blowing. He has my rear in his hands, making me want to slap him, but I guess that's Miss Lust's doing. I snarl and rip myself out of his throat, screaming things in my head I shouldn't repeat. Miss Lust snaps at me with the same situation, and we keep at it until I strike the winning blow. "He's mine, you F*CKING whore! Go F*CK someone else and leave me with my Zero, you dirty, B*TCHY C*NT!"

She hisses and evaporates, making me at ease. I fall limp on top of Zero, my breathing panting, my limbs sore and aching, and my stomach full. I feel Zero shift uncomfortably in the bed and he looks down at me, a bit guilty looking. I sigh and nudge his wrist with the back of my tired hand. He wraps his left hand with my right and entwines the right in my brown locks. I blink and he rolls over me, alarming me to the extent. He pins my two hands over my head and I refuse to scream, even though the sound barrier is still up. His lips crash down on mine, forcing mine open and to move with his. The heat and pressure of the kiss makes me whimper slightly, afraid of next. It's ad enough that I play with his pulse when I get the chance! He pries himself off and pants, smiling slightly.

"And that's…for...slapping the slate out of my hands…" he chuckles.

I smile and he rolls off to my side, his neck healed. He wraps his arms around me and I curl up against his chest. I remind myself of Dracula and chuckle. Another classic is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.I guess today was that in some warped way: Dr. Yoko and Miss Lust.

**A.N: One of the short chapters, but I had to add that for something in the next chapter.**


	17. Guilt: Only Once Made

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_Guilt: Only Once Made_

I curve the lines gently on the drawing pad paper. Every curve and detail of Hint is perfect, also the details of my body as she smashes my head into a mirror on the day she died. It hurt, but nobody here knows it's real. It's amazing, you know, the fact that she forgave me. I never thought she would, but I guess people's hearts change with all that pressure lifting. As Yuki watches me draw, staring at me quizzically, Yori and Zero have yet to arrive early. The ball's not far away, but it's far enough to put most of the Day Class girls (and boy) on edge. Yuki and I sigh when one girl worries Kaname won't dance with her. It's odd that these girls can be so hung up on a single class of boys when the only ones I will actually talk to would be Ruka, Kain, Shiki, and Rima. Of course I don't often, but when I get my chance, I do. _Jeez, __even __Ruska __wouldn__'__t __hover __over __boys __like __the __girls __here __will, _I think bitterly, knowing I had my heart with one. Day40, what I recognize as '10 F*CKING days until the d*m ball'. I scribble furiously the shading of the room, drawing every detail in perfect memory. I blow a kiss to see what will happen, and the picture starts replaying the fight from that point. Yuki watches over my shoulder the scene, gasping when the blood leapt out of the mirror. I shut my eyes and when the raven forms and heads for the eyes, I slam the notebook shut, my serious eyes hidden behind the thick locks of my head. The door swings open and Yuki and I look up to see Yori, panting and wide eyed. She jumps into her seat and we see a mark on the side of her neck, thankfully not a vampire bite.

"Yori, what happened?" Yuki demands.

"I…was…walking…when…someone…jumped…at…me!" she practically wheezes.

My face grows stern. "Were they from here?"

She shakes her head. "She kept hissing, and she had these…these..._monster _eyes, all wide and colorless. It was weird when all that was there was a pupil in the center..."

Yuki and I exchange glances. She clears her throat and folds her hands in her lap. "Any other descriptions for the _sketch __artist,_Yori?" I get the hint and flip to a clear page in my drawing pad. They wait until I nod my head, meaning I had the details down.

"Well, she had these…_fangs_…honestly it made me think she was heavily drugged and she made herself look like a vampire. She had dark long hair, some cardigan-"

"What color?" I ask.

"Sky blue," she answers.

I sketch it real quick, making the color leak onto the paper. What? Did you think I could only make it come to life? I blink and my breath catches. I flip back to the previous page and see me, standing there drenched, the door open and a person with their mouth open, but since it's a drawing I refused to make the sound come alive, I know she's screaming. Hint's lifeless body is right there, in half and bleeding out. The person, Miss Taritatu, the only good teacher in the asylum, runs over and leads me out, not figuring I did that. No, she thought that the broken windows meant someone broke in here while we were bickering or something. I flip back to the description and look up. "Anything else would help a lot. A skirt, skin color, anything…"

Yori thinks hard and snaps her fingers. "She had something that looked like a birthmark behind her ear."

I drop everything and sprint out, Yuki behind me. I keep running, eventually slamming into either Zero or Ichiru. I blink and look up: Ichiru. He laughs and pats my head.

"Slow down, class is that way," he points behind me.

I blink and side step, continuing the run. I feel his gaze on me as I run for the area Yori was attacked (telepathic, remember? I just waited until it was important). I skid to a stop and check both sides of the road. I hear something past the trees on my right and dart for that section. I drag out my rose gun and hear something crack next to me. I shoot there and gasp. I just shot Kaname in the shoulder. He merely looks at the wound and up at me. I snarl and skid to a stop. I stiffen and snarl, letting him know to stay out of my way. I recharge and dash ahead, my finger twitching to pull the trigger right here and now, just to lure Hint out to the fight she can only _dream _of. I feel cold arms wrap around my waist and I point the rose gun behind me. Then I realize the arms are wearing the sleeves of a male Day Class uniform jacket, so I holster the gun and I look behind me to see Zero, his face placid. I sigh and pry his arms off, turning and scowling.

"I'm after an arch foe here," I explain. "She attacked Yori and by the sounds of it left her alive for a reason. Now, I don't care the reason, I care that I _slaughter __her_."

He sighs and takes my wrist, dragging me towards the gate. I raise a brow and all I hear from him is, "You're not doing it alone. I don't want you to die."

I smirk, seeking a perfect opportunity. "Why, is it because I'm the only one who can deal with Zia?"

He turns back to me and presents me with a half smile, still walking forward. "That would be one reason."

\()/

I scoop up some of my sundae and stuff it in my mouth, studying the town map for possible places Hint could be hiding. Yuki sits next to me, still panting from actually catching us, which brought along a tedious lecture from, what Zero calls him sometimes, Chairman Cross, or just the chairman. Zero studies his map for any places vampires would be, stern and serious (I guess stern _is _serious, but it sounds cool once I run it in my head ten or twenty times). My deep brown bob is still in the perfect inward twists they are, my teal eyes the ocean, deep and solemn. My smooth albino skin is paler over my right knuckles as I grip the spoon and even whiter around my left knuckles and fingertips, the fingers entwined in the left upper side of my bob. I lick my fang in my closed mouth, tongue blood splattering over the backs of my lips. I swallow the blood once per minute and stuff another spoon full of Mint-Chocolate Sundae. I squint at a familiar alley and drop the spoon when I see it; the asylum I went to is on the other side of town. The alley I see is the one Hint used to beat me up in. As the spoon clatters on the wooden table surface, Yuki and Zero stare at me, seeing my shocked expression. Yuki snaps her fingers in front of my face to see if I'm still awake, and Zero retches her hand away, seeing I was not going to comply with her doing that. I pick up the spoon and untangle my slim fingers out of my bob, the locks only dropping back into place perfectly. With my newly free left hand, I drag a pencil out from above my ear where it's set librarian style and draw a big '1' over it. I circle it and start placing 'X's on the least able places she'd be. She hates books, toys (heck, bullying and boys were her 'toys'), rules, prissy games similar to 'hopscotch' and 'tag', stalkers (how Honshu got out alive is because of that very fact), policemen, and oddly enough, dissection. Trust me, she'd only want to dissect her 'prey', so…then I mark the places she's most likely to go. She likes bullying, cute, tall boys (if she goes after Zero, I'm bringing out the blood blob and torturing her until she's nothing but bone dust and blood), the asylum (no idea why), any means of alcohol, peppermint (" for after the 'cute, tall boys' liking parenthesis), chocolate fondue (whoever does not needs to get a life), and when boys give her bra snaps (" for after peppermint [addition to the ": If she _forces _Zero to give her a bra snap, I'll snap something…]). I notice blood in my hands and I turn to my left to see that the pencil was in half and slight cuts were deep, but small. Zero rests a hand on my left wrist, a bit worried by what his thoughts are.

"Are you alright?" Yuki and Zero ask.

I sigh. "I think I found her," I admit, "but you guys _can __not __go_."

Zero tenses, digging his fingertips into my writs. "You're not doing this alone. I told you that."

"Yeah, but this is different!" I argue. "Yuki, please back me up!"

She sighs and scoots closer to Zero, who stares at me with the sternest 'HA! I TOLD YOU SO!' expression I have ever seen. I groan and yank my wrist back, only resulting in Zero gripping my shoulder. Yuki makes a move to stand if I try to go without them, making me outnumbered. I feel tears of anger boil up in my eyes and Zero loosens his grasp, his eyes widening. _"__Oh __SH*T, __I __made __her __cry,__" _he thinks.

"Can't you two just trust me on this?" I choke out, trying to not release the anger. "This isn't something you'd know! Just trust me, I'll be fine!"

Yuki sighs and exchanges her glance with Zero, who pays her back with a 'Help me with this PLEASE!' look in his eyes. Yuki stiffens and turns to me, smiling. "We only care about your safety, Yoko. Even if you're strong enough, things could go wrong…"

I sigh. She's right, but this is _my _battle, not theirs. "Look…what about you hang back and I'll scream or whistle or _something _if I need help. Do we have a deal?"

I offer both my hands, one for each, and Yuki shakes my left. Zero stares at me and slumps back, obviously not wanting to leave me alone. I reach to grab his hand by force, but he dodges. I sigh and stand, only resulting in him mirroring my movements. I take one step back, he takes one forward. I take three shuffles to the left, and he takes three to my left, in front of me and crossing his arms, just like me. Either he's doing the shadow game, or he's getting P*SSED. I feign a sign of movement and he actually does it, gaining me time to run out, which I do. The bell clatters in protest behind me, the ringing rapidly fading. The walls are tan sand, the ground gray, cemented thunder clouds. I skid to a dusty stop and side jump to the left into Hint's beating alley, a young woman my age standing in front of Hint's tombstone. I see her long brown locks quaking as her terrible cackling rose into the air. Her nails are brown claws with splatters of crimson blood, _Yori__'__s __crimson __blood._Her sky blue cardigan is hanging over a mid-thigh forest green skirt, her skin darker than mine, but still lighter than tan. Her back is hunched over, her claws dragging themselves from the back of her neck to the point of her head where the hair part began. Her black loafers are two sizes smaller than her small feet, the shoes estimating to 4's. Her other clothing articles are actually bigger, making her thin figure thinner and more curved at the waists than hips, the curve in below her bosom. She twirls on the ball of her right foot, the tips of her left toes like the stand of a music box ballerina, and she reveals to me her eyes, the only color single black dots resembling her pupils. Her lips are stretched into a brown-toothed maniacal grin. Her cheeks are slightly rosy and two of her rotting teeth are fangs, bloodless. Her tongue is red soil, her earlobes pierced with little silver hoops. The mark on the back of her ear is of course visible, since it's directly below the earlobe and shifted backwards slightly. This is Hint in death, the Hint I always _dreamed _of. Those dreams turned to nightmares, the nightmares in the normal school when I passed out in class under the guardian eyes of the teacher.

She cackles again, her back hunching and her claws sliding down the sides of her face, her eyes crossing. I took a disgusted step back and gripped the skirt above the rose gun. She was no human, but vampire. I notice one tooth is coal black, her jawbones visible if her mouth opened wide enough. She twirls once again and parades over in front of me, gripping my wrist playfully. "Hello, Yokosuka!" she teases, cackling more.

I growl. "It's Yoko, Hinton," I nullify, actually using her _real _name.

She waves her hand in nonrealistic fright. "Ooh, I'm _so _scared!"

I aim the rose gun at her forehead. "You should be Hinton."

She clicks her tongue and wraps her bony fingers around the handle, quickly yanking the gun out of my hands and shooting my foot. I wince and tear at her wrist, tearing it _off_to reveal brown-green, molding bones. I shutter and tear the gun out of the hand's grasp, throwing the hand to the ground and stomping on it as hard as I can. She doesn't wince, but I witness her hand regenerate just like Rakia's head had. I take a shocked step back and cut my finger, dripping blood onto the ground. _"__Come __on, __come __on,__" _I think bitterly. She cackles once more and the blood is enough to form some sort of hummingbird, so I bring it to life with thoughts and it expands to my size, only to find myself weaker. The blood me, or Blok from what I'm naming it, drags out a blood sword, her faceless expression already readable, even though it doesn't exists; she's going to kill Hint. I shake my head, the memories returning. I don't want Hinton to die again; she deserves to be mad at me. I drag back Blok and Hinton charges, only to be shot in the shoulder. She cackles in excitement and melts into the ground, grabbing my ankle in the process. I fight to stay up, but she's desperate. I feel her melt her body into liquid, her nails making one deep gash into my ankle and seeping into my wound. I scream at the pain, the immense pain, and I claw my way up to the surface before I suffocate. I grab at rocks, only to drag them back. Then a secure, warm, tiny hand grips my wrist and yanks me up, revealing Yuki's face. I wince at the ankle and I see Zero with the Bloody Rose across the street. He shoves it away once he notifies something's wrong and runs towards us, kneeling by my ankle and tearing off his tie to wrap around it to surmount the blood flow. He picks me up bridal style and he curls me up against his chest, understanding I'm in pain from the ankle. He rests a hand on the side of my head instead of my back and rests his cheek on my head, something warm falling onto my scalp.

"_Why __did __I __let __her __go? __Why __did __I __just __stand __there __and __let her leave__?__" _he thinks about himself bitterly.

"_Because __you __thought __it __was __right,__" _I reply through mind language. He buries his face in my hair, more warm water seeping through my brown strands and into my scalp. _"__Okay__…__should __I __stop __digging __into __your __mind?__"_

"_NO!__" _he cries inside, obviously missing when I do this sort of thing.

I nuzzle my head deeper into his chest and I realize we're walking, so I smile weakly. _"__Can __you __guess __my __favorite __word __I __can __make __out __of__ '__fire __truck__'__?__"_

He stares into my eyes and picks up on my plan to cheer him up and pass the time all at once. He shrugs lightly and I smile. He sighs, knowing I wouldn't crawl into his mind to talk until he guessed. _"__Fire, __is __that __it, __you __pyromaniac __psychopath __you?__"_

I shake my head. _"__F*CK,__" _I answer. _"__Begins __with__ '__F__'__, __ends __with__ '__UCK__'__?__"_

He rolls his eyes and nudges my scalp with his cheek. I shut my eyes and try to fall asleep, but his heart is too heartbroken for me to be at any ease.

\()/

Yoshino plays with a stuffed bunny on the other bed, her eleventh birthday the exact day of the ball. She twirls her bunny around happily as it's almost day2 out of 10 days of countdown. Day40 is not over yet, but I sort of wish it was. Yet, Mom always said carful what you wish for. I clutch the slate and Yoshino skips to my bed, her eyes pleading to sleep next to me like we did in the Ai's residence because I was afraid Makoto was going to try something. I nod and she snuggles in, me wrapping my arms around her and her curling up like a five-year-old with her mother. That's what I am to her now, a mother. I shut my eyes and the flickers roll by. The memory of the harsh blows of icy water morphs into my thrashing at the bottom of a blood pool. Hint's eyes are picked out by the blood raven's beak, the scene dissolving into me, spitting out blood that's snatched away by the frigid water. Bullets sound everywhere and I look like bloody Swiss cheese. Yoshino's head explodes once it smashes against the cobblestone. Ai stabs Matsu repetitively in front of my six-year-old eyes. Zero kissing Miss Lust…understandable since I love him with all my heart. Ichiru being split in half, which is scary because he's my friend, appears and soon afterword Zero's skull is split in two. New ones start to form, and the images are haunting, clashing with past thoughts, ideas, and memories all at once.

Yuki is standing there, her neck lopped in half. She sways and she curses at me weakly, the words 'D*m you' grazing her lips as she falls forward in front of me, her head rolling off. That is sort of like a nightmare Zero had, and the memory was from the slate incident. I kneel next to her and the blood starts to wrap around me, suffocating me. That came from the nightmare the night of Hinton's death and the idea of doing that to Hinton. I'm sucked into the ground, blood lapsing over my escape. The sleep walk nightmare pops into my head once more and I begin to thrash, realizing this is the pool all over again. That's when Hinton appears, her toothy grin to horrible to even think about.

"You could stop this now, Yokosuka," she teases. "Come with me, and it'll be all done."

I shake my head. "I'm keeping my promise to Ichiru."

She shrugs and launches herself right, hitting a wall. I scream at the sudden pain in the side of my head, realizing we were inside my _brain._I shake my head and she repeats it over and over, my screams steadily growing louder and louder. She rams her head into it, yet it's a miracle that it keeps together. Suddenly, heat surpasses my lips, making me open them and something warm slip in. I look around and see nothing, but my head just jerks back forward. Hinton wipes the grin off her face and snarls.

"He's trying to wake you by surprising you," she scoffs. "Good thing I'm about to get out."

I snarl and while she charges at the wall, I tackle her, pinning her to the ground with the one hundred ten pounds I am, slamming my fists into her face. This is payback for all those months of torture, those years of haunting memories of her death. Her death, now I see, was completely necessary. We roll, each of us trying to get on top the other. She scratches my flesh; I tear off her limbs for temporary advantage. I kick her head across, the neck twisting at fatal point, but she just snaps it back like she was just looking up at the sky. I curse and take the offensive stance, Hinton mimicking me. She charges when I feign the movement and I flash to defensive, nullifying her attacks and switching back and forth from defensive to offensive to defensive again. I slash her neck at the front and bear my fangs, plunging them into her neck. I rip out her esophagus with my jaws and she screams, even though it's nearly impossible. It turns into a faint whistle and she blinks. She tries to squeak, but it comes out as air. She glares up at me and scowls, her esophagus taking longer than any other body part to regenerate. I hook her ankles and swipe her down, pinning her to the ground once more. I snatch out my rose gun and shove it against her skull, her glare worsening.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she apparently does not know I'm telepathic. "I'm doing this, because guilt is a mistake a wise human only makes once."

She cackles. "Since when were you hum-"

I pull the trigger.

\()/

I pop my eyes wide open to see everything dark and dusty. I blink and realize I'm under the bed, dust bunnies galore. They're dismantled, which makes me wonder two things: 1) why are they all decapitated when they haven't moved for who knows how many years and 2) why am I even under the bed? I poke my head out to Yoshino clinging to the window frame, her bunny tight against her chest. She stares at me and laughs nervously.

"Sorry if I caused a nightmare," she smiles.

I blink. "What _happened_, Yoshino?"

She smiles calmly. "You had a nightmare, and I guess you caused an earthquake."

I date back to the time shortly before Zero drugged me to make me calm down. I recall the earthquake I caused, and how P*SSED Yaguri was. I hear running footsteps head for here. _"__Ah __schist,__" _I mutter inside my sore mind.

Yaguri storms in and forces the shotgun against my head. The chairman and Zero try to drag him away, but Yaguri is _furious_. I mean face-red, slanted eyebrows, gritted teeth, and deep snarling furious. "SHE'S NOTHING BUT ONE OF THEM!" he roars.

Yoshino releases the frame. "Hey, stop talking to Yoko like that! She didn't F*CKING want to have a nightmare!"

I peek at my ankle to see the wound reopening as they bicker. I take the .44 out of the nightstand drawer and aim it at my ankle. I fire it and brown goop dissipates, leaving me to deal with my blown off 'bone glue', in Yoshino's dictionary. I wince and Zero rushes next to me, grabbing the tie off the stand and once more wrapping it around my ankle. I feel boiling tears boil at the brims of my eyes. Hinton would be dearly missed…not.

**A.N.: Nearing the end I guess, and hope. I want to re-write this Elfen Lied Fan Fiction I had, but deleted it because it was short and choppy, so…plus I want to enhance some things about it. **


	18. The Last Day I Have To Worry

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_The Last Day I Worry_

I smile. Day50, the day of the ball, has arrived. I shove on my teal gown, the sleeves long, flowing, and off the shoulder. The skirt is in teal waves and flows down to my ankles, my bob with a teal bow on above the right ear. A black silk ribbon is tied at the back, giving me a bit more curve at the hips. My black flats have little tiny teal stripes going around, my choker black as well. My lips are stained crimson, my face a deathly pale. Yoshino shrugs on a little black ball gown with a straight skirt, white trim and ribbon around the hips, and a tiny black hat with a white ribbon tied firmly on. Her little black flats have only one difference, and that's the white stripes instead of teal. Her white hair is long a flowing, mine still in the neat and inward bob. I open the door gently for both of us to walk through, Yuki and Yori patiently waiting for us. They smile and we all start giggling at the giddy thought of two fifteen-year-olds, one sixteen-year-old, and a ten-year-old, all attending the ball with dates. Its odd how Yoshino managed to get one since we're in high school, but who's complaining?

We reach the ball a couple minutes afterword and Yuki and Yori head out to search for their dates, Kaname and some…dude…I don't…know…Yoshino runs up to Ichiru, making me think that she somehow conned him into this, and I stand here, waiting for the D*OCHE bag who's late. I tap the tips of my toes against the cold floor and watch as Aido is surrounded by girls once again, Ruka standing next to Kain. I don't really get why they just won't dance with each other, but it's none of my business. I scan the room, seeing Shiki and Rima dancing; at least they're not afraid to, a flute player arguing with the cellist, the Class Pres- I blink and rub my eyes, staring at the cellist. He was indeed a friendly one. His hair perfect bob; his eyes sparkling orbs, and his wear, like most, neat and appropriate for the occasion. I begin to walk over when a hand grabs my elbow. I turn to see Kenai, different in a scary way. I blink and yank my arm away, seeing his eyes flicker blood. He chuckles and opens up his arms, smirking.

"Hello, Yoko," he teases, "miss me?"

"Go away you PR*CK," I snarl.

I feel the cellist's eyes move onto me, his breath stopping. I give Kenai a famous death glare. All I receive from the attempt is his harsh laugh. "Now, now, look who grew a spine."

I snarl under my breath, "Just-go."

He shakes his head. "I'm a student, remember? Any-"

An arm is put in between us. I glance over at Zero, smiling at him. Zero pushes Kenai back and steps in between me and Kenai, glaring at the opposing side. "Go, Kenai. I asked the headmaster, and he says he knows your… condition'…."

Kenai frowns and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Kiryu, I just want a dance with-"

"My girl?" Zero raises a brow.

My heart leaps. I know perfectly why, but it's not like I'm going to start jumping up and down and squealing like a pig much like almost every Day Class girl (and boy). I blush scarlet and Kenai growls, knowing full well that I had a thing for Zero. He storms off, leaving Zero to turn to me. I smile weakly and curtsy, trying to at least be polite. He smiles at my attempt, and I mean _smile_. Not that whole nonsense about the half grin or slight upturn, I mean the smile that makes him look like he's about to laugh, which is something he rarely does. I stiffen and cover my mouth, making his heart pound in worry.

"You're obviously drugged," I mutter.

I burst into laughter and he scowls, wrapping me up in his arms and me kicking, laughing and smacking his arms at the same time. He kisses my cheek lightly, making me lean in a bit. Once he sets me down, I hug his neck and he pats my back, obviously happier than other days. I hop and clap my hands, making him chuckle, _chuckle! _I drag him over to a vacant space, filled with shadows, and he smiles wider. We get into our positions and then we both remember something: both of us CAN NOT DANCE. We laugh together, my head nuzzling into his chest and his cheek resting on my head. I sigh and we start to just wobble, tripping on our own feet. I cling to Zero, making sure I wouldn't fall without bringing klutz #2 with me, and I think about what's happened. I came here, all moody only to make three or six friends. I faced Death's eldest. I befriended Death's youngest. I created a relationship with a nice guy with not much to talk about, which is fine with me. I realized better powers Amen had than I even knew. I removed my guilt for killing Hinton. I destroyed Ami, the one haunting me. I was reunited with my sister. I found out that potato teens are as bad as real ones. Not all necessarily in that order. Now I'm here, in Zero's arms, and this day isn't the day50 or the day of the ball, no, it's the last day I have to worry. Today is the end of stress and the beginning of my life with Yoshino, Zero, Yuki, Yori, the Chairman, and Snowy. They are my family, and one day, one day, I will find my father. For now, I'm here, being the responsible one and watching over my family. For now, I'm here, making my mother proud. For now, I'm here, living my life the way it should be.

_**The End**_

**A.N: Comment please, and please put in there if you think I should do a sequel about her finding her father and a bit unexpected resurrections. I'm just leaving it like this, because of what Elfen Lied left me with at the end. I mean seriously! WTF? I mean I can't tell what happens it just leaves it at that point (I'm not spoiling it). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first ever Vampire Knight Fan fic. ONTO ELFEN LIED! (Warning: don't read the Elfen Lied unless you saw the end). **


End file.
